A dama da noite
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Dois anos após a batalha contra Sailor Galáxia, o tão esperado dia da festa de noivado de Serena e Darien se aproxima.  No entanto, surge uma nova inimiga: Nyx, a deusa da Noite. As sailors, então, se veem novamente forçadas a lutar pela paz na Terra.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon não me pertence.

Trata-se de uma obra de Naoko Takeuchi

**Prólogo **

... _E esta história terminou_.

...Haviam se passado dois anos desde a última batalha. Todas as adversidades haviam sido deixadas para trás. Serena completaria dezoito anos a uma semana e seu aniversário seria comemorado no mesmo dia de sua festa de noivado.

Ela estava bem diferente de quando tinha dezesseis anos. Não mais prendia os cabelos em formato de odangos, deixava-os sempre soltos.

Do grupo de sailors, apenas as meninas do grupo original ainda faziam parte ativa de sua vida: Rei, Lita, Ami e Mina. Elas, como não podia deixar de ser, estavam junto da amiga nessa época tão especial.

Serena estava mais faminta que nunca, se é possível afirmar isso.

– Desse jeito, não vai caber no vestido! – Rei alfinetou com certo carinho.

– ! – Serena só podia responder-lhe com a expressão facial, nem tentou abrir a boca, ainda entupida de bolinhos.

Lita, Ami, Mina e, óbvio, Rei caíram na gargalhada.

No meio de tanta alegria, com seu passado de lutas já se perdendo em suas memórias, elas nem suspeitavam que a alguns metros dali um novo inimigo estava prestes a despertar. Muitas histórias tendem a recomeçar...

Do céu uma gota negra quase imperceptível tocou o chão. Aos poucos, ela foi crescendo e se metamorfoseando, asas negras como a escuridão da noite abrigavam o corpo daquela que os humanos há muito tempo denominaram Nyx.

– Finalmente, _balbuciava_... Após muito vagar, regressei enfim.

Os olhos, de um verde profundo e irrequieto, apreendiam a cena a seu redor: era uma espécie de jardim de rara beleza. A pétala de uma rosa estava agarrada a sua asa. _Como este planeta possui beleza_, pensou ela.

Ao reparar em alguns humanos que andavam rapidamente pelo local, seus olhos estranhamente se modificaram; um fogo crescente brotava deles. Cerrando os punhos, jurou silenciosamente reinar sobre os humanos.

Mas antes era preciso se recompor e despertar seus servos guerreiros.

Procurou refúgio numa caverna próxima. Utilizando-se de uma pedra do local, feriu o próprio braço e, do sangue que escorria, forjou suas guerreiras:

– Princesa da Destruição (Sombria), Princesa do Ódio (Fúria) e Princesa da Dor (Dolor), acordem!

As três damas de vermelho abriram os olhos ao chamar de sua mestra.


	2. Breve encontro com o inimigo

**Breve encontro com o inimigo**

Darien estava em seu apartamento, mexendo em uns papéis do trabalho, quando foi tomado por uma estranha sensação. Alguma coisa estava errada. Era como se... como se a Terra...

Tudo estava calmo há tanto tempo! E agora essa sensação. Mas já suspeitava que a paz não duraria para sempre e que novos desafios em breve chegariam ainda que em uma hora tão inapropriada.

Será que haveria algum perigo que pudesse perturbar o futuro?

De repente, ele ouviu o ressoar de um trovão. Ao olhar pela janela, compreendeu que a Terra estava em perigo.

Uma chuva torrencial atingia a cidade. Uma fumaça negra parecia cortar o céu com a velocidade de uma estrela cadente.

Darien resolveu não perder tempo e partiu em busca de Serena.

Quando chegou a casa dela, não precisou se aprofundar em detalhes, pois Rei também havia sentido que algo muito errado estava acontecendo.

Todos se entreolham por alguns instantes. O clima de brincadeira em função dos bolinhos e da crescente fome de Serena tinham ficado para trás.

Dessa forma, Serena, Rei, Lita, Ami, Mina e Darien tentaram juntos compreender que ameaça era essa que se desenhava cada vez mais fortemente. Rei disse que talvez devessem partir à procura do inimigo, que ela podia sentir sua presença e chegar a ele, no que foi apoiada por Darien.

O sexteto partiu pelas ruas da cidade sem se importar com a forte chuva. Agora eles eram Sailor Moon, Sailor Marte, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Vênus e Tuxedo Mask.

Eles levaram cerca de quarenta minutos para chegar às mais novas inimigas.

A chuva que caía e a fumaça negra eram conseqüência do grande somatório de energia utilizada por Nyx para forjar suas guerreiras.

Sombria, Fúria e Dolor estranharam a presença do grupo.

Sailor Moon e os demais aguardavam a movimentação inimiga. Foi quando Nyx surgiu, os olhos esverdeados e repletos de ódio apreendendo a cena, suas asas fazendo-a pairar sobre o chão. Não demorou a seu olhar recair sobre o guardião da Terra.

– Você é o soberano deste planeta, não é? – Disse num tom de voz horripilante – É claro que é! Eu posso sentir...

Um sorriso maligno brotou dos lábios de Nyx que, com um simples olhar, ordenou a retirada de suas guerreiras.

A chuva e a fumaça cessaram.

As sailors tentavam entender quem eram esses novos inimigos. Serena se preocupava com Darien.

– Como guardião da Terra, você sentiu que havia algo de errado... E nossa nova inimiga pôde sentir quem é você.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupe.


	3. O sangue do guardião

**Aviso: **Sailor Moon não me pertence... Trata-se de uma obra de Naoko Takeushi

**O sangue do guardião**

Longe dali, Nyx erguia seu palácio de cristal negro.

– Vamos descansar um pouco, minhas guerreiras. Duras batalhas virão antes de conquistarmos esse mundo. Inimigas poderosas se colocarão em nosso caminho.

– Sim, majestade – Respondeu Dolor.

– De qualquer forma – prosseguiu a Nyx –, não vamos precisar procurar por aquele que guarda este planeta, pois ele mesmo veio até nós. O sangue dele será muito útil...

Anoiteceu.

Serena, Darien, Rei e Lita estavam numa lanchonete. Ami e Mina foram para suas casas.

– Seja lá quem for esse novo inimigo, podemos mais uma vez lutar – Afirmou Rei.

– Eu confesso que estou cansada – Disse Serena.

– Novidade seria se não estivesse – Tornou Rei.

– O que você tá querendo dizer, hein?

– Que você reclama muito!

Lita e Darien não se conformavam com o fato de Serena e Rei implicarem uma com a outra como se ainda fossem adolescentes.

– Por favor, meninas... – Tentou Lita.

– _Você é muito chata, sabia? _

_– Você é que não passa de uma preguiçosa e comedora de bolinhos compulsiva._

_– Eu gosto de me alimentar bem, só isso!_

_– Você gosta de se alimentar bem? Deve ser por isso que está tão cansada!_

Em vão...

Serena e Rei continuavam brigando. Darien, impaciente, saiu da lanchonete a fim de tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

De dentro da lanchonete, nenhuma das três amigas percebeu a fumaça esverdeada que se aproximava dele.

Darien apenas percebeu a movimentação inimiga quando a ponta de uma adaga de ouro tocou de leve seu pescoço.

– Uma única palavra sua – Disse Sombria – e seu sangue será derramado aqui mesmo.

Sombria envolveu Darien com sua capa e os dois desapareceram.


	4. A energia do fundo da Terra

**Aviso: **Sailor Moon não me pertence. Essa obra encantadora é de Naoko Takeushi.

**A energia do fundo da Terra**

Somente quando Serena e Rei pararam de discutir deram-se conta de que Darien não estava mais perto delas. Porém, apesar de terem achado estranho o sumiço dele, não desconfiaram da movimentação inimiga.

Lita estava literalmente suando após tanto insistir para que as duas parassem a discussão...

Serena só começou realmente a se preocupar quando ligou insistentemente para Darien sem obter resposta.

_Onde ele se meteu? Por que não atende?_

Angustiada, resolveu sair um pouco para tomar a fresca da noite.

Tomava um sorvete inocentemente, quando avistou novamente os inimigos.

Fúria e Dolor estavam extraindo energia... do chão! Era como se estivessem sugando as forças do próprio planeta.

– Ei, o que estão fazendo? – Perguntou Serena, engolindo às pressas o sorvete para não ter de jogá-lo fora.

– Não se meta no que não é da sua conta! – Gritou Fúria – Sei bem quem é você... É aquela estúpida guerreira! Mas não há nada que possa fazer para proteger a Terra!

Serena decidiu não perder mais tempo e se transformou.

– Não vou permitir que façam nenhum mal a este planeta!

– Tola! – Dessa vez foi Dolor quem tomou a palavra – Não tem poderes pra nos enfrentar.

Fúria desferiu seu ataque contra Sailor Moon. Sombras cortantes que lhe infligiram vários ferimentos. Havia se passado muito tempo e ela parecia mesmo ter perdido o jeito para a luta.

Por sorte, as outras sailors apareceram e impediram o pior. Cada uma lançando seus ataques, forçando Fúria a interromper o ataque.

A risada de Fúria inundou o local.

– Suas idiotas! Por que estão tentando proteger a Terra? Com os poderes que têm, poderiam se juntar a nós para subjugar todos os humanos.

– Não queremos subjugar ninguém! – Respondeu Sailor Vênus.

– Que assim seja! – Sentenciou Dolor.

Uma névoa brotou do chão, envolvendo as sailors e aplicando-lhes repetidos choques.

Em meio à dor e o sentimento de impotência, as guerreiras viram suas inimigas desaparecerem ao som de risadas junto do interromper do ataque.

A força de suas oponentes era realmente impressionante.

– Serena, você está bem? – Perguntou Lita, ao ver a amiga mais abatida que as demais.

– Estou. Acho que perdi um pouco o jeito da luta... só isso. – Respondeu com um leve sorriso.

– Meninas – Disse Rei –, essa nova inimiga parece poderosa. Vamos ter que trabalhar duro se quisermos detê-la.

– Não é a primeira vez que precisamos lutar. E, embora as outras sailors não estejam aqui, sei que podemos enfrentar o que vier. Juntas. – Concluiu Ami.

– Tem razão. – Disseram Mina e Lita em coro.

Serena ainda permanecia abatida no chão.

– O que você tem? – Perguntou-lhe Mina.

– Ele não apareceu...

Rei e Ami se entreolharam.

Era verdade. Ele não apareceu.

Rei queria levar Serena para sua casa: "Venha, vou cuidar de você...".

– Eu quero ir ao apartamento do Darien! – Disse Serena com firmeza.

Serena agora estava de pé. Filetes de sangue escorriam pelos seus braços e pernas. Os olhos marejaram, mas resistiram bravamente impedindo o cair das lágrimas.

– Você está preocupada com o Darien, Serena? Mas o que houve? Ainda não conseguiu falar com ele? – Perguntou Lita.

– Não. Eu acho que aconteceu alguma coisa, Lita.

– Será que nossos novos inimigos têm alguma coisa com isso? – Perguntou Ami.

Serena olhou com temor para a amiga. Decerto que Ami sempre fora a mais inteligente. Se ela estava dizendo isso, é porque fazia sentido.

Ela, que estava de pé, ajoelhou-se.

– Calma, Serena – Disse-lhe Rei.

– Não sei se aguento perdê-lo mais uma vez... Não sei se aguento...


	5. A sabedoria dos idosos

**A sabedoria dos idosos**

Conforme o desejo de Serena, as sailors partiram para o apartamento de Darien.

Como já era de se esperar, ele não estava.

– Darien! – Serena gritava.

– Não é choramingando que vai consegui-lo de volta! – Disse Rei.

Mina pôs a mão no ombro de Rei e sinalizou para que ela parasse. O fato era que estavam todas desacostumadas com as lutas. E, para Serena, devia ser mais difícil. Afinal, era Darien...

A dureza no olhar de Rei cedeu lugar à ternura. Estendeu a mão à amiga e levou-a para casa, cuidou-lhe das feridas e, com suas palavras, ajudou-lhe a encontrar consolo para as dores da alma. Lua – a gatinha que há anos acompanhava Serena e que apesar de todas as broncas a amava profundamente – também estava lá.

Não saiu da cabeceira de sua cama pelo resto da noite.

E, embora já tivesse acompanhado angústias anteriores de sua princesa, apertava-lhe o coração ver seu sofrimento novamente.

No dia seguinte, Serena, Rei e Lua encontraram as meninas no centro da cidade. Estavam numa cafeteria quando viram pela TV que alguma coisa errada se passava a poucos quilômetros dali. Com certeza, era o novo inimigo a atacar.

– Meninas, vão, rápido! – Disse Lua, ao lado de Ártemis que acompanhava Mina.

Transformaram-se e seguiram para o local.

A cena era terrível. Havia várias pessoas idosas no chão. Dessa vez, Sombria, Fúria e Dolor atacavam pessoas de idade avançada.

– Parem com isso! – Gritou Sailor Moon.

– As garotas estúpidas resolveram se colocar no nosso caminho mais uma vez? – Questionou Sombria.

– Não vamos permitir que machuquem pessoas indefesas – Gritou Lita.

– E eu não vou permitir que machuquem o Darien! – Continuou Sailor Moon – Digam logo o que fizeram com ele!

Dolor parecia especialmente irritada e permitiu que emanasse de si uma sombra fétida que envolveu as sailors.

Sombria e Fúria observavam a cena com sorrisos nos lábios.

As sailors ficaram envolvidas na fumaça quando começaram a sentir a dor que sua oponente provocava em seus corpos. A única que era atacada de forma diferente era Serena que não sentia uma dor física, mas um sentimento de tristeza que lhe invadia a alma, fazendo-a verter lágrimas de um desespero profundo.

Quando Dolor terminou, suas oponentes caíram enfraquecidas no chão.


	6. A crueldade dos homens

**Capítulo 7: A crueldade dos homens**

Lá também está a melancólica casa da Noite;  
nuvens pálidas a envolvem na escuridão.  
Hesíodo

Nyx erguera para si no lugar mais frio da Terra, Oymyakon, uma Torre Negra. Era, de fato, uma magnífica criação, que a Deusa da Noite contemplava com um quê de orgulho.

Mas ainda não era o bastante. Havia uma série de coisas a tratar, etapas a serem seguidas até a bela jóia azul ficar sob seu domínio.

Sombria, Dolor e Fúria voltaram com mais um dos elementos necessários para o sucesso de seu plano: a sabedoria dos mais velhos do planeta.

– Já temos o sangue do guardião do planeta, a energia do fundo da Terra e a energia da sabedoria dos idosos. O que nos falta agora é a energia da crueldade dos assassinos!

– Partiremos agora, rainha.

E as três se esfumaçaram rumo à casa de detenção mais próxima, guiadas pelo sentimento de maldade que habitava em seus corações.

Sombria sentia-se bem e confortável naquela atmosfera. Podia sentir naquelas pessoas o ódio, o desejo de vingança e a amargura. Uma vez ou outra perturbava seu íntimo o remorso que se deixava entrever nos olhos de alguns homens ali. _Humanos idiotas... Remorso é algo que os fracos sentem_, pensava ao olhar com desprezo pelos que demonstravam a capacidade de se modificar e deixar para trás o passado de violência.

Dolor e Fúria também se sentiam bem ali. A sombra que pairava naqueles corações era para elas algo admirável. _Se os humanos fossem todos assim..._ pensavam as duas em sintonia.

Lá, extraíram a energia dos homens mais perigosos e violentos. As almas partidas pela brutalidade com o próximo produziam uma energia que se percebia nas formas de uma fumaça fétida. Mesmo assim, aos olhos das três, foi a tarefa mais agradável até então; as servas de Nyx não paravam de sorrir de contentamento.

Quando elas entregaram a energia da crueldade dos homens à Deusa da Noite, finalmente pode ser forjado um cristal que conferia a seu dono o poder da destruição, um cristal que Nyx resolveu nomear Cristal das Trevas.

– Foi mais rápido do que pensei. O sangue do príncipe deste planeta era sem dúvida o artefato mais difícil, mas a sorte estava do nosso lado. – Disse Nyx – Finalmente, consegui forjar o Cristal das Trevas!


	7. O cristal das trevas

**O Cristal das Trevas**

Nyx contemplou por alguns minutos o Cristal das Trevas antes de inseri-lo em seu próprio corpo. Enquanto suas servas descansavam, desceu as escadarias em espiral que levavam ao calabouço, onde se encontravam uma moça em sono profundo e Darien. Ambos estavam acorrentados, cada um em uma extremidade daquela cela.

– Finalmente, o Cristal das Trevas foi forjado. Consegui muito rápido tudo o que eu queria! Em Kinmoku, aquele arremedo de planeta, também foi fácil encontrar a princesa Kakyuu! – Disse apontado para uma moça que dormia profundamente num canto da cela – De certa forma, não valeu a pena... Apenas me serviu para trazer essa idiota que ousou me desafiar. Agora viverá como minha escrava... O Cristal das Trevas que forjei na Terra é poderoso o bastante para que eu prossiga nos meus planos.

– Elas vão derrotar você, as sailors que protegem esse planeta não vão deixar que você triunfe!

– Você fala daquelas fracas guerreiras, guardião? Já foram derrotadas!

– Elas o quê?

– Elas estão vivas se essa é a sua preocupação, mas nada podem fazer... Como não serão aliadas, em breve, serão minhas prisioneiras! Mas, primeiro, eu preciso edificar meu reino com a ajuda do Cristal das Trevas... Finalmente terei meu sonho realizado! Um Reino sobre a superfície de gelo do mais belo lugar do Universo! Aqui será o centro do meu comando e governarei este planeta...

Desde a primeira vez que pôs seus pés em Oymyakon, Nyx sentiu-se encantada... Como era magnífica a neve naquele lugar! Quando foi obrigada a deixar a Terra, na grande batalha dos deuses, jurou que um dia regressaria e tomaria aquele lugar para si.

– Nunca vai conseguir isso! As sailors são mais fortes do que você pensa! – Disse-lhe Darien.

Nyx olhou fixamente para seus olhos e numa fração de segundo viu no espelho daquela alma a quem ele havia dado seu coração.

– Meu tolo guardião, deposita muita fé nelas! E, principalmente, naquela a quem resolveu depositar seu afeto. Mas a verdade é que o destino da Terra já está selado.

Nyx se aproximou mais e agora tocava o rosto do rapaz ao falar:

– E o seu também.

Darien via com repulsa aquele gesto e, como num _flash_, lembrou-se de quando a capa negra de Sombria o envolveu, de como sentiu se transportar até a Torre de Quartzo Negro.

Ele se lembrou de quando encontrou Nyx pela segunda vez.

*** _Flashback _***

– Seja bem-vindo, guardião.

Darien sentiu suas mãos sendo aprisionadas por uma estranha energia. Uma fumaça arroxeada fazia o desenho de algemas. Não demorou mais que dois segundos até sentir descargas elétricas percorrendo seu corpo, o que o fez ajoelhar-se.

– O que você quer? Por que está fazendo tudo isso?

– Meu belo guardião, vai ser muito divertido tê-lo aqui. Por agora, o que quero é seu sangue, o sangue do príncipe deste planeta!

E com as próprias unhas, ela fez um corte no braço de Darien e colheu o sangue que dali escorria.

Em seguida, aproximou-se, contemplando os olhos dele. Porém, sentindo o frio suspirar daquela criatura, o jovem virou o rosto, rejeitando seu toque.

– Só vai conseguir sofrimento se não compreender rapidamente diante de quem você está, guardião.

– Não pode ter tudo o que quer.

– Isso é que nós vamos ver! Leve-o para o calabouço junto da outra prisioneira, Sombria. Cometeu um grave erro! Não se desafia os deuses!

E, assim, Darien foi jogado no calabouço da Torre, onde encontrou uma moça que há muito não via. Era a princesa Kakyuu. Ela estava deitada, sua respiração muito fraca.

– Quando ela se recuperar – Disse Sombria –, começará a nos servir como escrava.

Darien tinha sido aprisionado junto às frias paredes daquele lugar escuro, iluminado por simples velas. Ele podia sentir sua força sendo drenada. Talvez tivesse ocorrido o mesmo com a princesa que ali dormia. E era terrível sentir-se sem saída, não enxergar o que fazer.


	8. A volta das Starlights

**Aviso: **Sailor Moon não me pertence, como vocês já sabem muito bem!

**A volta das Starlights**

Serena e as outras meninas estavam no templo de Rei, feridas devido à última batalha contra as servas de Nyx, quando surgiram diante delas três rostos conhecidos e há muito tempo não vistos: os das sailors Starlights.

Seiya, Taiki e Yaten haviam regressado.

– Há quanto tempo, Bombom!

– Seiya... – Disse Serena com a voz fraca.

– Parece que vamos lutar juntos de novo!

Seiya não pôde controlar sua emoção ao rever Serena. Havia se passado muito tempo desde a última vez que a vira.

– Que bom que vocês estão aqui! – Disse Ami.

– É verdade! Vamos precisar de toda ajuda possível. – Concluiu Mina.

Serena sorria tristemente. Havia uma ausência no meio daquelas presenças que a machucava fortemente. As dores que percorriam o seu corpo após a derrota que sofreu e os visíveis machucados nas Starlights eram um mau presságio.

Seiya a abraçou fortemente e Serena se lembrou dos momentos que passaram juntos, da amizade que os unia e da espera por Darien.

E foi com esse sentimento nostálgico que ouviu a história que Seiya, Taiki e Yaten tinham a contar. Era Nyx que chegou a Kinmoku disposta a devolver as trevas ao local e conseguiu levar consigo a princesa deles. Seu novo alvo, bem sabiam, era o planeta Terra, a jóia azul que ela fez questão de citar.

– Vejo que o príncipe da Terra não está junto de vocês – Ponderou Taiki – Isso só pode significar que Nyx já se apoderou dele, como fez com a nossa princesa.

– Mas por que ela os quer? – Perguntou Serena.

– Ela os quer por motivos diferentes. – Respondeu com um quê de piedade no olhar Seiya – Nossa princesa a desafiou, por isso foi levada. Nyx quer escravizá-la. Mas quanto ao príncipe desse planeta...

– O que tem ele?

– Até onde pudemos descobrir, o sangue dele é um dos elementos para que ela forme o Cristal das Trevas.

Serena gelou. _O sangue de Darien?_ Será que ele? Não, não podia ser...

As sailors cuidavam umas dos ferimentos das outras. Mas, dentre elas, havia uma cujos ferimentos eram mais difíceis de tratar.

As palavras ecoavam em sua mente. O sangue do príncipe da Terra "é um dos elementos para que Nyx forme o Cristal das Trevas". Serena nem conseguia atinar os problemas que um cristal com tal nome poderia trazer para o planeta; seus pensamentos centravam-se num jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis como os mares do planeta do qual era guardião.

– Esse Cristal das Trevas, pra que serve? – Indagou Rei.

– Não sabemos ao certo – Respondeu Yaten. Quando ela lutou contra nós, acabou dizendo coisas... Falou sobre a Terra e sobre o Cristal das Trevas, que ela iria forjar a partir do sangue do príncipe do planeta, sangue, segundo ela, valiosíssimo... Estávamos muito feridos e não conseguimos salvar nossa princesa. Foi terrível. Ela se irritou muito ao perceber que nosso planeta não possuía o mesmo resplendor de antes... Quando nossa princesa se recusou a segui-la por bem, as coisas se tornaram ainda piores. Nyx é, de fato, poderosa. Acho que ela nos permitiu viver para que sofrêssemos a perda de nossa querida princesa. Mas vamos libertá-la.

– E vamos libertar o Darien também, Bombom! – Disse Seiya, pousando de leve a mão sobre o ombro de Serena.

Com os olhos marejados, Serena assentiu com a cabeça.

Agora era preciso recuperar as forças e localizar o inimigo.

Mas como vencer aquelas criaturas?


	9. A vontade de Nyx

**A vontade de Nyx**

Durante a noite, Nyx deu novos contornos à paisagem de Oymyakon. As sombras agora cortavam os céus, enquanto pequenos pontos de luz surgiam próximos ao solo. Olhando satisfeita para sua criação, decidiu rapidamente seguir para o próximo passo.  
Junto de Dolor, seguiu para o Templo de Rei, onde estava "sua futura aquisição".

Serena, Rei, Mina, Ami, Lita, Seiya, Yaten e Taiki ainda cuidavam uns dos outros quando Nyx apareceu.

Finalmente, estavam diante do inimigo.

– Permitam-me uma apresentação mais formal. Caso ainda não saibam, sou Nyx, a Deusa da Noite, nova senhora desse planeta.

Dolor estava subserviente atrás dela, que queria por si só confrontar as sailors.

– Transformem-se, guerreiras. Não quero lidar com vocês em forma tão ordinária!

Como que obedecendo, assumiram suas identidades de sailors.  
Ao vê-las todas transformadas à sua frente, Nyx imprimiu seu ataque: o sopro gelado. As sailors foram uma a uma jogadas contra a entrada do Templo.

– Meninas, não!

Sailor Moon tentou usar seu Cristal de Prata, mas Nyx , sorridente, lançou mão de seu Cristal das Trevas e bloqueou seu poder de ataque.

– Não pode ser...

– Hoje é dia de você vir comigo. Sinta-se feliz por ter sido escolhida para ser minha prisioneira.

E um grande círculo negro envolveu Serena.  
Seiya, desesperado, correu para ajudá-la e se deixou aprisionar também.  
Os dois sumiram diante do olhar perplexo das sailors.

– Serena! – Gritou Rei.

– O que está acontecendo? – Questionou Lita, levantando-se com dificuldade.

Foi tudo muito rápido e nebuloso. Com a energia do Cristal das Trevas, Nyx aprisionou Serena e Seiya. Quando deram por si, estavam na Torre de Nyx, que os prendeu na parede de um grande salão oval. O poder da Noite se voltou de forma tão violenta contra eles, que voltaram ao normal. Serena também pôde sentir algo de diferente em seu Cristal de Prata.

– No meu Reino, seu Cristal de Prata não passa de uma pedrinha à toa. O poderoso Cristal de Prata nada significa aqui!

"Sim, sei bem quem é você. Pude ver sua imagem e algo de seus poderes através da alma do guardião. É, com certeza, descendente dos deuses. Muito interessante... Agora virá comigo, princesinha. Você vai me ajudar a mostrar a uma certa pessoa que não se contraria uma deusa".

Ela arrastou Serena até o calabouço, onde se encontravam Darien e a princesa Kakyuu.

– Darien! Você está Vivo! Eu estava com tanto medo de ter perdido você – Disse Serena emocionada, as lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

– Serena! – Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Darien.

Serena tentou se libertar das mãos de Nyx para chegar a seu amado que se encontrava acorrentado à parede do calabouço, mas não conseguiu.

– Fique quieta! – Disse Nyx puxando com força os cabelos de Serena – E quanto a você, guardião, que tal se eu esmagar essa idiota bem aqui na sua frente?

– Deixe ela em paz!

– Por que eu deveria fazer isso? – Disse, abafando os gritos de Serena com a mão.

Nyx agora dava descargas elétricas em Serena que desmaiou.

– Serena, não!

– Ela ainda vive. Só depende de você que continue respirando.

– Por que está fazendo isso? O que quer?

– É muito simples. Eu quero que você nunca mais vire o rosto para mim como naquele dia, guardião. Nunca mais! Você será meu; caso contrário, verá essa idiota ser esmagada como uma formiga! Sei que se importa com ela. Vi naquele dia a imagem daquela a quem entregou esse estúpido coração de humano!

Darien lançou seu olhar para Serena que continuava desacordada.

– Logo estarei de volta para pegar sua resposta, se é que me entende. Pense bem.  
Tomando Serena pelos cabelos, Nyx deixou o calabouço, deixando Darien e a desacordada Kakyuu sozinhos novamente.

**N/A: **Reviews?


	10. A troca

**A troca**

Nyx arrastou Serena de volta ao salão oval, aprisionando-a ao lado de Seiya. Ao ver sua _Bombom_ desmaiada, ele se desesperou:

– O que fez com ela?

– Nada que seja da sua conta, impertinente. Foi muita audácia de sua parte ter vindo para a Terra. No que estava pensando? Achou que aqui conseguiria me derrotar?

– Não acho, sei que vamos conseguir. Onde está minha princesa?

Nyx riu.

– Vocês todos são muito ingênuos... Sua princesa dorme... Aquela idiota pensou que poderia me derrotar com a ajuda de vocês. Ela poderia ter sido uma aliada; eu a trataria como se fosse uma filha, se me ajudasse a conquistar esse planeta.

– Minha princesa tem um coração puro; não é maligna como você.

– Já chega! – Nyx atingiu Seiya com descargas elétricas – Este planeta será meu!

– Não vamos nos render tão facilmente! – Balbuciou Seiya, que permanecia acordado mesmo depois do ataque que sofrera.

– Pobre idiota. Não vê que está tudo acabado para você?

– O que ganha provocando tanto sofrimento? – Perguntou Serena, que acordou nesse entremeio.

– Nada. – Respondeu com simplicidade Nyx – E você? O que ganhou por tentar defender este planeta? Não há amor, nem justiça na Terra, princesa. É por isso que amo tanto este planeta.

"Você... Cria da Lua... Vai ser interessante... O antigo reino foi destruído há muito tempo... apenas sei que quando tiver a Terra sob meu inteiro domínio, tomarei conta da Lua também. Farei de lá um campo de prisioneiros. Você poderia se unir a mim."

– Nunca, Nyx.

– Não seja tão precipitada, cara princesa. De uma certa forma, você já está sendo útil.

– Do que está falando?

– De algo que está prestes a ser meu graças a você.

Passou-se algum tempo antes de Nyx partir novamente para o calabouço, onde Darien conversava com Kakyuu já acordada.

– Vejo que se recuperou, Kakyuu. Depois cuidarei de você. Agora tenho assuntos a tratar com ele – Disse apontando para Darien.

"Seu tempo acabou, guardião".

E Nyx se aproximou de Darien, envolvendo seu pescoço. Frio e imóvel, ele sentiu aquela criatura chegando cada vez mais perto.

Porém, quando o olhar da Deusa da Noite firmou-se no seu, sentiu uma necessidade instintiva de impedir semelhante contato.

– A vida de sua valiosa princesa da Lua está em minhas mãos. Não se esqueça – Sussurrou ela em advertência.

E Darien pensou que, se Nyx cumprisse sua ameaça, não haveria como voltar atrás, que Serena não mais viveria, que não haveria mais o que trocar pela vida dela.

Fechou os olhos e fez surgir em sua mente a imagem daquela a quem amava. Em seus pensamentos, lá estava ela, em segurança, sorridente como sempre.

Dessa vez, não virou o rosto e aceitou o beijo frio de Nyx.

Kakyuu, ainda muito enfraquecida, olhava a cena entristecida. Havia acordado há poucas horas e vira em seu companheiro de cela que algo muito errado se passava com ele.

Mas que poderia ela fazer? Mal podia consigo mesma. Teria de confiar nas sailors. Teria de esperar.

Assim como Darien.


	11. Dor

**Dor**

– Foi uma sábia escolha, meu querido! – Disse Nyx acariciando o rosto de Darien – Com o tempo, vai aprender a gostar de mim, a aceitar o destino que eu tracei para você.

– Só me importa que Serena esteja bem.

Escondendo sua irritação com a resposta que ouvira, Nyx fez sumir as correntes que aprisionavam Darien à parede do calabouço e fez surgir uma fina fumaça marrom em seu pescoço. Ele sentia-se fraco, sem forças.

– Me acompanhe, guardião. Seu lugar não é mais no calabouço.

De cabeça baixa, Darien seguiu Nyx.

Tinha de haver uma forma... Era preciso encontrar um jeito de detê-la. _Mas como?_

Perdido em seus pensamentos, deixou-se conduzir até o local em que estavam Serena e Seiya.

– Serena, você está bem?

Darien quis se aproximar de sua amada, mas foi seguro por Nyx.

– Aonde pensa que vai?

– Deixa ele em paz! – Gritou Serena.

Nyx começou a rir.

– Vocês dois são muito divertidos... Um imitando a fala do outro... Princesa da Lua, não se preocupe com ele. Minha intenção não é ferir o guardião deste planeta. Pelo contrário, ele aceitou ser meu companheiro.

– Isso não é verdade! – Gritou Serena – Darien, diz que isso não é verdade!

Serena não conseguiu perceber o olhar que a Nyx dirigiu a Darien. Seus olhos centravam-se apenas nele.

– Sinto muito, Serena.

Darien sabia exatamente o que tinha de fazer, ou melhor, o que não podia fazer. Não aguentaria ver Serena morta por sua incapacidade de se manter firme. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha quando a mão daquela criatura acariciou-lhe os cabelos, exibindo-o como se fosse um troféu.

– Venha, guardião. Quero que conheça tudo em nosso lar.

– Darien... – Sussurrou Serena entre lágrimas ao ver seu amado partir junto de mãos dadas com Nyx.

Ela não conseguiu perceber que Darien lutava contra as próprias lágrimas ao ser conduzido a um elegante cômodo da torre.

– Neste quarto você viverá daqui em diante.

– O que vai acontecer com Serena?

– Será minha prisioneira junto daquele idiota que resolveu tentar salvá-la.

– Mas... Você deveria deixá-la ir embora.

Nyx segurou-o pelo pescoço, mas Darien se soltou afastando-se.

– Deixe Serena e Seiya irem embora. Kakyuu também. Não seja tão covarde!

– O que você pensa que é para falar desse jeito comigo?

Nyx fez recair sobre Darien uma espécie de pó negro.

Dor. Dor. Dor. Física e espiritual. Um de seus ataques mais maléficos e cruéis, ela destinou-o a ele. E o fez cair. Nyx percorreu o mais íntimo de seu ser, os sentimentos mais profundos e bem guardados no recôndito de seu cérebro. O ataque durou dez exatos segundos. E Darien caiu de joelhos. As lágrimas escorriam lentamente por sua face. Nyx percorreu sua alma e o fez sentir novamente a dor que sentiu no dia da morte de seus pais, o fez ver o sofrimento que provocou em Serena quando foi forçado a se aliar a Beryl, quando Fiore o levou, quando decidiu partir para os Estados Unidos e acabou sem sua semente estelar...

Ele sofreu muito. Isso era algo indiscutível. Mas também fora responsável por muito sofrimento. Por ele, muitas lágrimas haviam sido derramadas. Agora ele conseguia enxergar com clareza.

– Serena, me perdoa – Sussurrava para si mesmo.

Nyx evitava esse tipo de ataque. Mesmo depois de uma existência que atravessara os milênios não julgava seguro entrar assim no íntimo de alguém. Mas o desafio dele a fez agir como poucas vezes em sua história... Sem pensar.

Sentiu-lhe o sofrimento.

Certo incômodo percorreu-lhe o corpo. Era demais aquilo.

Podia perceber o desespero que se apoderava daquela alma. Olhava com curiosidade para Darien cujo olhar demonstrava que pensava no que ia dizer a seguir.

– O que posso eu... O que posso fazer para que você os deixe ir? – Perguntou ele.

Naquele momento, não precisava de nenhum poder especial para perceber que o tinha totalmente subjugado. Uma raiva crescente juntou-se ao sangue que lhe percorria as veias. Tudo por aquela guerreira estúpida que fora tão facilmente derrotada. Porque ele não suportava mais ser o causador do sofrimento dela.

– O que pode fazer? O que pode fazer? – Perguntou num tom crescente de irritação.

Queria vê-lo abatido, mas não daquela forma. Não era isso que pretendia. Queria apenas fazê-lo sofrer, puni-lo pelo enfrentamento de há pouco, mas o que viu foi mais que o sofrimento... viu o amor que ele sentia. Mais do que quando confrontou o olhar dele e encontrou a imagem de Serena, pôde perceber o quão grande era o sentimento dele por ela.

E isso a irritou.

Por que ela queria que fosse dela aquele coração.

– Você não pode fazer nada! Não vou deixá-la ir! E, se você se recusar a me obedecer, ela será destruída. No mais, sinto que em breve ela será uma aliada.

– Não, ela nunca se renderia. Você não a conhece!

_Ela nunca se renderia. Era frágil, comilona, chorona e preguiçosa, mas tinha um coração puro... Não, ela não se renderia. Ela era sua Serena, a pessoa mais adorável que ele conhecera e não iria ceder._

– Vamos ver, guardião. As coisas mudam. Você, por exemplo, não pensava em se aliar a mim e, no entanto, aqui está.

Darien, mais uma vez, permanecia preso a correntes. Aquele quarto, de paredes tão bem tratadas, nada se assemelhava ao escuro e frio calabouço. Mesmo assim, ainda era um prisioneiro...

... E o escolhido de Nyx.


	12. Através do espelho

**Através do espelho**

As sailors estavam muito preocupadas. Agora Serena e Seiya também eram reféns de Nyx.

Isso não era um bom sinal.

– Precisamos salvar a todos e a nosso planeta! – Disse Rei determinada.

– A Rei tem razão! – Levantou-se Júpiter – Não podemos desistir. Já enfrentamos muitos inimigos e derrotamos a todos.

– Isso mesmo! – Apoiou Ami. – Vamos trazer nossos amigos de volta!

– Como dizem os humanos em peças de teatro e afins, Bravo! Disse Taiki começando a bater palmas – O problema é: como vamos fazer isso?

As meninas já abaixavam a cabeça em sinal de desânimo, quando três jovens surgiram:

– Acho que sabemos o que pode ser feito!

– Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru! – Disse Mina.

– Assim que soubemos o que aconteceu resolvemos voltar. – Disse Michiru.

– Vocês vão precisar muito da nossa ajuda! – Disse Haruka – Acho que sei como podemos fazer para recuperar nossa princesa. Ou pelo menos tentar...

– E como?

– Vamos precisar de novos poderes! – Sentenciou Hotaru.

Enquanto as sailors tentavam encontrar uma forma de reaver sua princesa e aumentar seus poderes, Nyx resolvia dar demonstrações de seu poder à princesa da Lua. De seu poder sobre o guardião do planeta.

Darien se sentia cada vez mais fraco. Aquela névoa marrom que Nyx lançou sobre si não mais aparecia, mas ele a podia sentir ainda como se lhe roubasse as forças.

_Como derrotá-la e salvar a Serena e a todos?_ O sacrifício que estava fazendo por si só não bastava. _Mas como?_ Talvez as outras sailors estivessem pensando em algo... Sim, ele precisava ser forte e suportar. _Era preciso fazer tudo para manter Serena e os demais vivos._

– Guardião.

Nyx entrou pelo quarto retirando-o bruscamente de seus pensamentos.

– Ainda tenho muito que fazer quanto a este lugar, meu futuro governo. Sei que humanos são estúpidos e me darão muito trabalho, mas jurei que este planeta me pertenceria um dia.

Repulsa. A mão que deslizava traiçoeiramente por seu rosto. Não sabia ele que no salão em que Serena e Seiya estavam um espelho refletia os acontecimentos daquele quarto, que, naquele momento, Serena e Seiya eram os espectadores da cena que ali se desenrolava.

Serena queria a princípio fechar os olhos, mas a verdade é que mal conseguia piscar. Lágrimas escorriam por sua face ao ver Darien ceder sem resistência aos carinhos de Nyx. _Em que pensava ele? O que estava acontecendo?_

– Darien? Por quê?

– Calma, Bombom... Deve haver alguma explicação.

Decerto que haveria. Não acreditava que Darien pudesse ceder tão facilmente à ambição. Havia alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo...

Mas era terrível ver. As imagens marcavam a mente de Serena como ferro em brasa. No quarto, prosseguia o diálogo:

– A Terra me pertence agora. Em breve, as trevas se espalharão e todos se subjugarão a mim, todos se ajoelharão diante do meu poder.

– A Terra não... – Ele calou-se e não completou sua frase.

– Continue...

– ...

– Não tem nada a dizer, não é? Assim como esse planeta, você também me pertence agora. No começo, quando meu poder se estender sobre a Terra, seu corpo irá sofrer... Mas tudo isso pode ser evitado. Posso amenizar seu sofrimento.

– Se eu pudesse, concentraria em mim o sofrimento para que nenhum mal acontecesse ao meu planeta e àqueles que amo.

– Não seja estúpido! Não há amor, nem justiça neste mundo. Como eu disse, você não precisa sofrer, não precisa. Pode ter tudo que quiser se juntar-se a mim.

– Você já não tem tudo o que quer?

– Não falo disso. Não falo do acordo para proteger aquela idiota. Pode governar a meu lado... Pode aceitar ser verdadeiramente meu companheiro, já que hoje não passa de um escravo.

– Não posso ser _verdadeiramente_ seu companheiro.

– Não se apresse em me dar a sua resposta. Tenho certeza de que o tempo e o sofrimento farão com que você mude de ideia. Os laços que o prendem àquela estúpida irão se romper... Tenho certeza.

Tudo se esclarecera ali, o motivo que levara seu amado a se aliar à Nyx. E isso fez Serena sentir-se responsável e chorar.

– Calma, Bombom.

– É culpa minha.

– Não, não é.

– Ele faz isso pra me proteger!

– Como você faria algo semelhante pra protegê-lo – Disse com um quê de dor Seiya.

– Mas eu não quero que ele sofra... Eu devia ser mais forte. Não devia estar presa aqui... Devia ter conseguido te ajudar... Darien...

Serena não suportava mais. Mexia com força os braços, machucando-se em meios às correntes enfeitiçadas que a prendiam. Seiya pedia que se acalmasse.

Aos poucos as imagens que o espelho refletia iam se esvanecendo.

Até desaparecerem por completo


	13. A fuga

**A fuga**

As sailors estavam todas reunidas, com exceção de Serena e Seiya, que estavam presos, e de Setsuna, que nunca mais havia sido vista.

A pergunta que todas se faziam era: como conseguir novos poderes? Será que isso seria de fato possível?

Haruka tomou a frente dos trabalhos. Segundo sua teoria, talvez, enfrentando uma às outras, poderiam elevar seus poderes ao máximo e evoluir.

E puseram o plano em prática sem grandes questionamentos. A situação era delicada e difícil e estavam dispostas a fazer esse sacrifício para que tudo voltasse ao normal.

Atacaram, defenderam-se, feriram-se.

As lágrimas brotavam nos olhos de todas as sailors sem exceção. Ainda que, em função de um bem maior, era extremamente difícil lutar com um amigo.

Mas nada de novo acontecia. Haruka ajoelhou-se e socou o chão.

– Calma, Urano. – Tentou consolá-la Michiru.

– Já passamos por momentos piores! – Disse Lita.

– Será que vocês não percebem o que está acontecendo? Vocês compreendem com o que estão lidando? Nyx é a filha do Caos. Se não conseguirmos derrotá-la logo, esse planeta, e tudo que nele vive, ficará sob o comando dela.

– Nós sabemos muito bem disso – Ponderou Ami –, mas não é com desespero que vamos resolver a situação. Com ou sem novos poderes, devemos buscar um meio de derrotar o inimigo.

– E não vamos desistir! Vamos lutar até o fim! – Os olhos de Rei brilhavam, como se neles estivesse o fogo de seu planeta guardião.

Longe dali, enquanto Serena sofria tentando se libertar, Seiya pensava na melhor estratégia para deixarem a Torre.

– Calma, Bombom. Acho que sei como podemos tentar sair daqui.

– Nós temos que ajudar o Darien.

– Primeiro, temos que sair daqui. Depois, pensamos em como salvar o Darien e a princesa. Agora, você ainda tem o cristal de prata com você, não tem?

– Sim, tenho. Mas ele perdeu o poder.

– Talvez não completamente. Talvez haja alguma energia nele, como sei que ainda há nos nossos corpos para tentarmos sair daqui. Vamos, Bombom, sei que consegue. Agora é a hora! Antes que alguém apareça!

Serena concordou e, com lágrimas nos olhos, tentou usar o poder de seu Cristal de Prata:

– Pelo poder do Cristal Lunar... Pelo poder do Cristal Lunar... Pelo poder do Cristal Lunar...

– Eu estou com você, Serena... Não vou te deixar...

O olhar de confiança de Seiya deu forças à Serena para tentar novamente. Dessa vez, não disse nenhuma palavra, apenas respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

O símbolo lunar apareceu em sua testa e o Cristal de Prata flutuou à sua frente. Não possuía ele o mesmo brilho de antes. Irradiava uma luz enfraquecida. Um último sopro. E a fraca luz atingiu as correntes que aos dois prendiam. Serena caiu desacordada no chão. O Cristal de Prata se despedaçou e sumiu no ar.

Seiya pegou Serena nos braços e foi caminhado lentamente... esgueirando-se pela Torre... Como sairiam de lá? Teria ele forças? Havia com certeza uma última força. Como Serena, havia também ele de conseguir.

Mas antes precisavam sair da Torre...

Guardas, sombras... de todos Seiya desviou até se ajoelhar ao lado de Serena sobre o gelo de Oymyakon. O coração palpitava de contentamento e orgulho.

Ele havia conseguido.

– É agora! Fora daquela Torre poderei usar meu último recurso.

Um brilho prateado envolveu Seiya, que reunindo suas últimas forças, transportou a si e a Serena para longe dali. Os dois viraram dois pequenos pontos de luz e seguiram um lento voo até o Templo de Rei.

Serena e Seiya chegaram desmaiados ao templo de Rei onde as sailors treinavam.

Todas correram em direção aos dois.

Serena ia despertando aos poucos, mas Seiya... não parecia nada bem.

– Darien... – Sussurrava ela.

De repente, levantou-se assustada. Seus olhos não tardaram a encontrar o corpo de Seiya caído no chão.

– Seiya, não... Não! Acorda! – Gritava, sacudindo-o.

– Calma, Serena.

– Seiya...

As sailors levaram os dois para dentro do Templo.

Rei usou um pouco de sua energia para fazer Seiya acordar. Serena observava a tudo aflita.

– Minha culpa. Ele não teria sido preso se não tentasse me proteger. E não estaria assim se não tivesse ajudado a me libertar.

– Ei, Cara de Lua Cheia, ficar se lamentando não vai adiantar de nada. Temos muito que fazer. Por enquanto, sofremos apenas derrotas. Vocês dois terem conseguido escapar foi o máximo de êxito que se obteve até agora – Disse Haruka.

Com um pouco mais de doçura na voz arrematou:

– Ele vai ficar bem.

Serena olhava com carinho para as velhas amigas. Sentia saudades e era um conforto que as três – Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru – estivessem ali. Só faltava Setsuna...

Seiya despertava aos poucos e Serena suspirava de tranqüilidade. Pelo menos ele estava a salvo. Não graças a ela, é bem verdade, mas estava bem...

– Não se preocupe comigo, Bombom. Eu estou bem.

– Nós vamos cuidar de você – Serena forçou um sorriso. Sua mente não havia abandonado a figura de Darien, ainda preso na Torre.

Serena e Seiya tiveram tempo de se recuperar antes de detalharem o que ocorreu na morada da Deusa da Noite.

– Então o príncipe está mesmo preso. Precisamos libertá-lo! – Disse Haruka.

– Mas só podemos enfrentar nossos inimigos se conseguirmos novos poderes – Disse Michiru.

– Há ainda um outro problema, meninas... – Disse Serena mostrando as mãos vazias – O Cristal de Prata está destruído.

– Isso é muito ruim. – Disse Ami – Mas agora o mais importante é nos concentrarmos. Serena, nós precisamos ganhar mais poder para derrotar o inimigo.

**N/A:** Diz a lenda que reviews fazem bem ao coração do autor :)


	14. A maldição

**A maldição**

Nyx presenteava Darien com um belo smoking quando abruptamente entrou Dolor para avisar que os prisioneiros haviam fugido.

Do primeiro olhar de surpresa por terem aqueles dois conseguido fugir ao segundo olhar de ódio à sua serva por revelar aquilo na frente de Darien, Nyx não consumiu mais que cinco segundos.

– Fora daqui, Dolor! Depois cuidarei disso – Disse ela atordoada.

_Maldição!_ Como pode ter falhado dessa forma? _Assim como eles escaparam, poderia ter sido..._

E seu olhar recaiu sobre Darien, que não conseguia – ou não queria – esconder o sorriso que se formara inocentemente em seu rosto.

– Seu grande tolo! Acha que alguma coisa mudou porque ela não está mais aqui?

– Tudo mudou pelo simples fato de ela não ser mais sua prisioneira.

Nyx olhou Darien com raiva e o imprensou contra a parede.

– Mas você nunca vai ser livre!

– Não me importo com o que vai acontecer comigo, se ela estiver bem.

– Tolices! Tolices de um humano estúpido! Não se importa com o que acontece a você? Por quê? Por que você a _ama_?Vou lhe dar um pequeno exemplo de como não existe amor neste mundo, meu caro, especialmente pra você!

Nyx tomou leve distância e seu olhar se metamorfoseou. O verde profundo e irrequieto cedeu lugar a uma sombra maligna. Suas asas começaram a libertar um pó negro que envolveu o corpo de Darien, provocando-lhe fortes dores no corpo.

Nyx o envolveu com seus braços. Seu hálito agora exalava a morte. Darien sentiu como se o ar gélido que saia da boca da deusa percorresse todo o seu corpo quando dela recebeu o beijo. Sentia-se gelado por dentro, como se própria morte o habitasse agora.

Ele caiu de joelhos. Um sentimento de tristeza tomava conta de si.

– O sopro da morte... Não poderá pertencer a ninguém mais além de mim. Você não vai me trair, meu caro... a não ser que esteja disposto a se tornar um assassino. Pois seu corpo agora também é morte.

Darien a olhava confuso, procurando uma explicação a mais.

– Daqui pra frente, um simples gesto seu de carinho como um abraço, por exemplo, pode levar uma pessoa a adoecer... O contato mais próximo – Disse com um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios – significará a própria morte dessa pessoa.

– Por que está fazendo isso? O que ganha com isso?

– A certeza de que não vai pertencer a ninguém mais além de mim.

Parte superior do formulário


	15. Uma mensagem da rainha Serenity

**Uma mensagem da rainha Serenity**

Memories seep from my veins

They may be empty and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

Sarah Mclachlan

O Cristal de Prata havia se partido. Seiya se lembrou que o viu dividido em vários pedacinhos que sumiram no ar. Mas não era hora de se lamentar por ele. Devia haver outra saída... simplesmente precisava haver outra saída.

Era noite e uma bela visão da Lua se formou no céu.

Sozinha, Serena fechou os olhos e pensou na figura da rainha Serenity, no passado... em como queria ajuda agora...

Não. Com certeza, não era justo. Derrotara o último inimigo havia dois anos. Havia um futuro... um futuro numa cidade de Cristal, como num conto de fadas.

Haveria ainda?

_Não há futuro_, pensou. O futuro parece estar o tempo todo a mudar...

E o passado... Aquele passado distante onde tudo era um sonho que se transformou em pesadelo continuava lá, às vezes uma lembrança ou outra percorrendo sua mente... quando o conheceu, quando pela primeira vez foram separados.

Seria esse o destino dos dois, nessa ou em outras vidas, serem sempre separados um do outro? Teria sempre de lutar?

_Talvez tivesse_.

A tristeza que manchava seu coração combinava com as nuvens que surgiam repentinamente dando novo contorno à paisagem.

Seus olhos se abriram e as mãos se cerraram.

Uma aura dourada encobria seu corpo, que chamava pela alma do passado, por Serinity.

E uma névoa branca foi tomando contornos de rainha bem à sua frente.

Era o espectro daquela que em tempos longínquos chamara de... mãe.

– A caverna de Cristais... Lá... Você conseguirá... Todas... conseguirão... Você... Minha filha... Lembre-se, por favor... não se deixe... a Noite...

E o espectro sumiu.

O olhar de Serena agora estava perdido.

E desmaiou.

Seiya foi o primeiro a perceber Serena desmaiada do lado de fora do Templo.

– Bombom, o que você tem? – Disse, acordando-a.

– A Caverna dos Cristais...

– O quê? Do que você está falando?

– A Caverna dos Cristais, Seiya, preciso encontrá-la.

– Calma.

Serena levantou-se bruscamente. Decidida, entrou no Templo e chamou por Ami.

– Ami, quero que consiga todas as informações que puder sobre a Caverna dos Cristais.

– Mas, Serena...

– Ami, por favor, confie em mim e faça o que estou pedindo.

– Tudo bem, Serena.

– Ei, Cara de Lua Cheia, o que está acontecendo?

– Acho que a resposta que procuramos está nesse lugar, Haruka... Nós vamos derrotar esse inimigo e trazer o Darien de volta!

Serena observava Ami trabalhando em sua pesquisa. A boa e velha internet ofereceu todos os dados desejados.

– Vejamos – Começou Ami –, a Caverna dos Cristais se situa no México.

– No México? – Assombrou-se Rei.

– É bem longe. Decretou Mina.

– Psss! – Disse Haruka – Continue Ami.

Após pigarrear, Ami prosseguiu, lendo da tela do computador:

– A Cueva de los Cristales ou CavernadosCristais é uma caverna que fica na mina de Naica no estado mexicano de Chihuahua. Poucas pessoas podem entrar na caverna que é quente e úmida, e as pessoas que entram sem roupas refrigeradas especiais correm o risco de morrer de ataque cardíaco.

– É isso! É para lá que precisamos ir! – Decretou Serena.


	16. Na morada da noite

**Na morada da Noite**

Uma mesa ricamente ornada. Um salão iluminado por luz de velas. A visita de criaturas há muito esquecidas.

Era um grande jantar, no qual Nyx chamara figuras de seu passado que ainda habitavam este planeta. Eram as musas das quais ela sempre gostara de se cercar. Calíope ("a de bela voz"), Clíos ("a que celebra"), Erato ("amorosa"), Euterpe ("deleite"), Melpômene ("cantar"), Polimnia ("muitos hinos"), Talía ("florescer"), Terpsícore ("deleite da dança") e Urânia ("celestial").

Também havia cidadãos da cidade de Oymyakon que ela abateu a seus pés, transformando-os em seu séquito. Um reino só para si. Para quem já teve o domínio que tivera não era muito – algo insignificante, aliás –, mas para quem foi convertida em sombra a vagar sem rumo pelo universo após a grande batalha, era uma grande virada.

Suas três fiéis guerreiras olhavam a tudo e a todos atentamente. A princesa Kakyuu vestia trajes de serva e permanecia com correntes, jogada em um dos cantos.

Havia também Darien, trajado com o elegante smoking, que fora obrigado a usar. Era muito claro a seus olhos que cada vez mais crescia o poder de Nyx. E que a cada segundo que passava mais difícil se tornava vencê-la. E ele estava ali, ao lado do inimigo... mais uma vez, ainda que como prisioneiro.

Assim como Kakyuu.

– Está bem, princesa?

– Aqui não sou princesa, Darien.

– Você é e sempre será uma princesa.

Darien tentava com afinco animar Kakyuu e a princesa sorriu.

– Obrigada, Darien.

A conversa dos dois chamou a atenção de Nyx.

– Venha comigo. – Ordenou ela.

Com uma taça em uma das mãos e o braço de Darien em outra, Nyx começou seu pronunciamento.

– Finalmente, regressei a este planeta. Sinto que em breve chegarei muito perto do poder que tinha em tempos primordiais. Um brinde ao começo de novos tempos.

E sua risada inundou o ambiente.

– A fuga daqueles dois estúpidos em nada vai alterar meus planos. – Disse em voz mais baixa para Darien.

– Já disse a você: as sailors que lutam por este planeta vão acabar com seus maléficos propósitos. Eu confio nelas.

– Pode confiar nelas o quanto quiser, guardião... Agora sente-se à mesa. Vamos começar esse bendito jantar. Assim que terminarmos, darei fim ao encontro – Disse passando as mãos nas costas dele.

"Resolvi que tenho outros planos para hoje".

Darien mal tocou na comida, apenas olhava a turba ensandecida que pouco faltava babar aos pés de Nyx. As três servas, Sombria, Fúria e Dolor, estampavam sorrisos maléficos nos lábios, sempre com alguma taça de vinho entre as mãos. As ninfas seguiam seu canto alegre, enquanto Kakyuu se encontrava desprezada num canto. Por vezes, Darien lançava um olhar piedoso na direção da princesa sem se importar com os olhares de reprovação de Nyx.

Quando o jantar acabou, todos se recolheram a seus devidos lugares.

Kakyuu estava ainda jogada num canto. Darien ia falar com ela, mas foi impedido por Nyx.

– Quer ver essa imbecil morta?

– Eu só ia...

– Espero que não tenha se esquecido que a morte percorre seu corpo agora, meu caro. Por acaso pretendia consolá-la? ...Vou perguntar mais uma vez. Quer ver essa imbecil morta?

– Eu não ia tocar nela.

– Eu o aconselho a não se esquecer do que é agora, guardião. Pelo que conheço desse fraco coração que pulsa em seu peito, não seria nada bom ser responsável pelo sofrimento ou morte de alguém. Agora vamos. Quero que venha comigo.

Darien congelou.

– Eu não quero – As palavras saíram instintivamente de sua boca.

Nyx olhou-o com raiva e voltou a metamorfosear-se. Era uma sombra. Kakyuu encolheu-se assustada. Darien deu um passo para trás, mas as asas de Nyx se estenderam e envolveram-no.

Kakyuu olhava a cena aterrorizada. Saiu de seu encolhimento, queria levantar-se, ajudar, mas estava presa, acorrentada.

– Pode ser um guardião, julgar-se especial, mas ainda é um humano. Não pode me desafiar!

E aplicou-lhe uma sucessão de choques que o fizeram se ajoelhar. As mãos de Nyx adentraram o peito de sua vítima.

– Como se sente comigo esmagando sua própria alma? – Disse, retirando as mãos em seguida.

"Você tem sonhos, muitos sonhos, guardião. Eu poderia esmagá-los um por um se eu assim quisesse. Poderia matar sua capacidade de sonhar. Aliás, posso matar a capacidade de sonhar de todos aqueles que você ama. Sabe por quê? Porque sou Nyx, a Noite. Filha do Caos! E você não pode nada diante do meu poder!".

– Pare! – Gritou Kakyuu – Não vê que isso é errado? Não pode simplesmente forçar as pessoas a te servirem. Ele não é obrigado a te aceitar! Você não tem esse direito!

Nyx estava mais apavorante do que nunca. Seu olhar desviou-se e procurou por Kakyuu. Suas mãos já se levantavam implacáveis, quando Darien as segurou suavemente.

– Não a machuque, por favor. Eu vou com você.

Nyx soltou suas mãos e percorreu o rosto de Darien. Os olhos azuis como o mar quase deixando escorrer lágrimas.

– Você é ainda mais belo em sua dor, guardião – Disse.

E esqueceu-se de Kakyuu e tudo o mais que estava à sua volta.

Era como se apenas ela e o guardião estivessem ali. Seus olhos mais uma vez se metamorfosearam, agora adquiriram um verde profundo, as asas pareciam de cristal, uma névoa branca se formara a seu redor caindo aos poucos no chão como se fosse neve.

Kakyuu ficou em silêncio profundo e viu as grandes asas de Nyx encobrindo Darien por completo. Pontos de luz que pendiam em volta dos dois prejudicavam ainda mais o entendimento do que se passava.

Somente quando os pontos sumiram, pôde perceber as asas da Deusa da Noite se retraindo, ela aos poucos voltando ao normal, um pequenino ponto de luz na mão que ela segurava como um bem precioso. "Você ainda não foi capaz de me entregar seus sentimentos, guardião. Mas não pode me impedir de tomar um pedaço da sua alma".

Kakyuu tentava compreender o significado dessas palavras enquanto voltava seu olhar a Darien no chão, os olhos inexpressivos, um pouco ferido, partes das asas de Nyx cravadas em seu corpo.

Queria ir até ele, perguntar se estava tudo bem.

–Darien... Darien... – O nome dele saía em sussurros – Você está bem? Darien...

Kakyuu ficou assim por cinco minutos, chamando por alguém que não lhe parecia capaz de responder. Foi quando surgiu Sombria, sua imagem imponente e tétrica, dizendo a Darien que se levantasse e fosse se deitar, que não lhe era mais permitido ficar ali.


	17. Na misteriosa caverna

**Na caverna dos cristais**

– Darien, não!

Serena acordou encharcada em suor. Rei, que dividia o quarto com ela, levantou-se assustada.

– O que houve, Serena?

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Darien.

– Calma... Não adianta ficar assim.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa muito ruim, eu sei.

– Serena... Mas como?

– Eu senti, Rei...

– Você está preocupada com ele, é natural que tenha pesadelos.

– Não foi um simples pesadelo. Aconteceu uma coisa ruim. Eu sinto...

– Volte a dormir. Amanhã bem cedo partiremos. Temos muito que fazer em pouco tempo.

– Está bem, Rei.

E Serena adormeceu ainda com aquela sensação. O que tivera não foi exatamente um pesadelo. Foi uma sensação de sofrimento parecida com aquela que sentiu quando reconheceu a semente estelar de Darien no meio de tantas naquela fatídica batalha contra Sailor Galáxia.

E isso a preocupava... Por que esse sentimento a vinha revisitar agora?

No dia seguinte todas as sailors estavam preparadas para sua mais nova jornada. Serena conseguiu se transformar, mas não mais em sua forma eterna. Após o ataque de Nyx, o máximo que conseguiu foi sua primeira transformação, quando ainda lutava contra Beryl... Mesmo assim, suspirou aliviada. _Melhor que nada_.

Serena "barrou" as Starlights.

– Mas por que, Bombom? Queremos ajudar!

– Eu sei, mas vocês não podem. Infelizmente, isso deve ser feito somente por nós. Não se preocupem. Nós vamos voltar e juntos vamos derrotar o inimigo e salvar a todos.

As sailors se deram as mãos e invocaram seus poderes, transformando-se em pequenos pontos de luz coloridos a riscar o céu.

Pararam próximas à Caverna dos Cristais. Era um local guardado por uma empresa, mas isso não seria impedimento para as poderosas sailors.

Ou seria?

Serena cerrou as mãos novamente. _Não, definitivamente nem uma empresa, nem uma porta de aço são empecilho_. E, novamente, uma aura dourada envolvia seu corpo. Ela entoou uma misteriosa canção que fez a todos os homens ali adormecerem.

As outras sailors a olhavam com espanto. Serena estava definitivamente muito mudada...

Ela continuava envolvida por aquela aura dourada.

_Agora é a vez desse portão_.

Incrivelmente, o grande portão de aço deu passagem às guerreiras como se obedecendo a ordens de Sailor Moon.

As sailors entraram na caverna.

Era um cenário deslumbrante. Magníficos e gigantescos cristais pendiam do teto e brotavam do chão.

– Como é quente aqui dentro – Disse Sailor Mercury.

De fato, o calor era infernal lá dentro, mesmo para ela era difícil suportar.

– Vamos, meninas! – Disse uma confiante Serena – Vai dar tudo certo.

Tornaram-se realmente pequeninas diante da grandeza dos cristais da caverna.

– E agora? O que faremos? – Perguntou Haruka.

– Vamos dar as mãos e invocar nossos poderes! – Disse Serena. _Minha mãe, o que devemos fazer? É difícil seguir só o instinto._

_Pelo poder_

_Lunar_

_De Júpiter_

_De Marte_

_De Mercúrio_

_De Vênus_

_De Saturno_

_De Netuno_

_De Urano_

E os cristais começaram a irradiar brilhos das mais variadas cores, que atravessaram os corpos das sailors, modificando seus uniformes.

Todas se entreolharam felizes. Novos uniformes significavam uma mudança no poder.

Os oito cristais pairavam agora no ar.

– E agora? – Perguntou Lita.

– Deixem-me pensar um instante – Pediu Serena.

– Esses cristais, o que faremos com eles? Será que podem ser usados por nós? – Perguntou Ami.

– Eu não sei.

– Sailor Moon, compreendeu minha pergunta?

– Eu entendi... Mas eu não sei. Preciso pensar. Tomar a decisão certa.

_Eu não sei o que fazer... Esses cristais... _

– Eles despertaram com nossos poderes e nos deram uma nova transformação;

"Temos de unir os cristais. Ou melhor, eu terei de uni-los".

Novamente, uma aura dourada envolvia Sailor Moon. _Por que estou sentindo tanta raiva? Não era eu assim... Eu não sou..._

Serena sentiu que a aura se enfraquecia com esses pensamentos, o que a fez cerrar os punhos e rejeitá-los. _Não estou fazendo mal a ninguém... só quero... quero a minha vida de volta._

Ela ergueu as mãos e concentrou nelas a energia. Nem sabia como estava a fazer aquilo. Apenas fazia, deixava-se guiar. A pequena bola dourada que se formou em suas mãos atraiu os cristais formando uma pedra de brilho azulado com uma chama dentro.

As meninas podiam sentir os novos poderes, enquanto curtiam os novos uniformes.

Serena sorria confiante. A pedra irradiou um brilho que fez surgir um imponente cajado em suas mãos.

_Obrigada Rainha Serenity._

A aura que a envolvia havia sumido. As meninas estavam ansiosas. Reparavam todas nas novas luvas combinando com as cores dos uniformes.

O novo traje de Sailor Moon era branco, com exceção do cinto e do tradicional laço, que eram dourados agora. As outras meninas também contemplavam as novas roupas, cada detalhe da nova transformação, sentindo que seus poderes haviam também se modificado.

Serena, cheia de curiosidade, disse com uma voz singela e suave:

– Cântico da Lua.

O ataque de Serena emitia um ruído que fez todas as sailors se abaterem a seus pés. Assim que viu o que estava acontecendo, ela interrompeu seu ataque.

– Peço desculpas, meninas. Não era minha intenção machucá-las; apenas queria conhecer meus poderes.

– Tudo bem, Cara de Lua Cheia. – Disse Haruka, levantando-se – Fico feliz que esteja tão forte.

– Tudo bem, nada! – Implicou Rei – Vê se toma mais cuidado, Serena!

Serena não respondeu. O olhar firme, decidido, nem se voltava para a amiga. Todas as meninas, em especial Rei, estranharam. Foi quando Serena apontou para o céu, onde pequenas manchas negras começavam a se formar:

– Está acontecendo. Nyx está agindo e temos de impedi-la. Vamos voltar para casa! Nossa missão aqui terminou. – Finalizou Serena.

As sailors agora estavam mais fortes e regressaram para o Japão, mais precisamente para o Templo Hikawa onde as aguardavam as Starlights.

Foi com grande satisfação que se apresentaram em seus novos trajes.

Sailor Moon segurava seu imponente cajado, enquanto dizia:

– A escuridão está aos poucos tomando conta da Terra. A filha do Caos está recuperando rapidamente sua força... Nós não conseguimos detê-la... Até agora. Mas com esses novos poderes, lutando todos juntos, como no passado, sei que vamos conseguir derrotá-la... e salvar nosso planeta.

Estavam todas em círculo. Serena foi a primeira a estender a mão, gesto igualado por todas as companheiras de batalha, antes de jurarem defender o planeta de Nyx nem que para isso tivessem de sacrificar as próprias vidas.

– E agora? – Perguntou Júpiter, voltando-se para as companheiras.

– Para Oymyakon! – Decretou Sailor Moon.

E novamente um conjunto de sailors se metamorfoseou em pequeninos pontos de luz a viajar pelo céu até chegar a seu destino, a terra de gelo invadida por Nyx.

Uma nova batalha estava para começar.

**N/A: **Quero agradecer a Neo Serenity Eternal pelo precioso review e pelo aviso de que postei um capítulo igual ao outro. O problema já está resolvido. Espero que continue a acompanhar.


	18. Em Oymyakon

**Em Oymyakon**

As guerreiras avistavam a cidade de Oymyakon com certa tristeza. A Torre de Nyx, imponente e tétrica, estava próxima. De sua morada, a deusa da noite podia sentir a presença que se avizinhava.

_Elas estão aqui... mas sinto algo diferente_, pensava sozinha.

_Não quero matá-las, quero converter todas em minhas escravas, principalmente a princesa da Lua, ela há de voltar para o cativeiro._

Darien estava trancado num dos quartos, vigiado a partir de um espelho oculto cuja existência ele desconhecia. Ele estava fraco, recuperava-se ainda dos efeitos da noite anterior. De quando Nyx lhe arrancou à força um pedaço de sua alma. Ainda sentia dentro de si aquele pedaço que lhe faltava, bem como algumas pessoas sentem a presença de membros amputados. Podia-lhe sentir as dores e a proximidade quando Nyx dele chegava mais perto.

Mas não esmoreceu, mesmo quando viu que a Deusa da Noite usava aquele pequenino ponto de luz como adorno ao lado esquerdo do peito.

– Vai ficar sozinho aqui por enquanto, guardião. Quanto tudo acabar, quando meu reino tiver se solidificado, seu destino estará definitivamente decretado. Aquelas estúpidas serão uma a uma derrotadas e sua querida princesa da Lua se tornará minha prisioneira novamente. Você a verá se ajoelhando a meus pés.

– Ela não vai fazer isso. Nunca vai derrotá-la.

– Duvida que eu seja mais poderosa do que aquelas imbecis?

– Duvido que você condiga derrotá-las.

– Vou provar que está errado, guardião. O que foi? Sente falta disso? – Disse apontando para o ponto de luz, ao perceber o olhar de Darien fixo nele – Sim, deve sentir, deve ser difícil e doloroso... Talvez quando esquecer aquela fraca guerreira eu devolva o que tirei de você.

– Serena não é fraca; é a pessoa mais doce e pura que conheci. Você não vai conseguir corrompê-la e nem fazer com que eu a esqueça. Não importa a punição que eu receba por isso.

– Ela vai ser minha serva e você, meu fiel companheiro, guardião. Ninguém é capaz de resistir ao esplendor da Noite.

A deusa da Noite se sentia cada vez mais forte e mais apta a conquistar o planeta por inteiro. Decerto estava muito distante do nível de energia de outrora, mas, mesmo assim, já possuía um grande poder.

E aquelas guerreiras não iriam sobrepujá-la...

A cidade de Oymyakon era a mais afetada pela influência de Nyx. O local que a deusa da Noite escolheu para edificar sua torre sentia muito mais o efeito das trevas.

Eram 11 sailors.

_Bem mais do que quando tive de começar a lutar. Eu era sozinha e ele foi o primeiro a aparecer... Ele me ajudava..._

O espectro de Nyx surgiu diante das sailors, tirando Sailor Moon de seus pensamentos.

– Vejo que se aperfeiçoaram antes de me encontrar novamente. Mas garanto que não será o suficiente. Cara princesa da Lua, farei questão de deixá-la viva. Voltará para o cativeiro.

– Por que, Nyx? Por que assim terá com que ameaçar o Darien?

As sailors olharam surpresas para Serena. A voz dela exalava a sarcasmo, como que debochando de sua inimiga.

– Você vai pagar muito caro por falar assim, princesa da Lua.

– Naquele dia, através daquele espelho, você quis que eu visse a extensão do seu poder, mas só me fez ver a extensão da sua fraqueza e covardia! Eu vou derrotar você, Nyx!

– Não, você não vai! – Respondeu Nyx, com raiva estampada no rosto.

E seu espectro sumiu.

Do gelo que cobria o chão, se formaram guerreiros que pareciam ser de cristal. Dentro deles, no lado esquerdo do peito, podia-se observar uma fumaça negra.

– Atenção! – Gritou Haruka – A batalha vai começar.


	19. Os cavaleiros de cristal

**Os cavaleiros de cristal**

As sailors encaravam seus inimigos pensando em como fariam para derrotá-los.

Era uma espécie de exército. Sailor Urano foi a primeira a atacar. Ela desferiu seu golpe, mas a rajada atravessou os cavaleiros sem lhes fazer nenhum mal. As sailors ficaram estupefatas.

Foi a vez de os cavaleiros atacarem. Eles abriram suas bocas e delas saíram uma fumaça negra que envolveu Sailor Urano. Netuno ao observar a cena correu para ajudá-la, mas a fumaça se estendeu a ela, aprisionando-a também.

As Starlights, por seu turno, estavam ocupadas com um grupo de cavaleiros que já dispunha de outro ataque. Eles deram-se as mãos e delas se forjou um cavalo que soltava rajadas de fogo.

Os cavaleiros que atacavam Saturno e Mercury arrancavam um dos braços que se agarrava nas sailors desferindo-lhes choques elétricos. Sailor Marte e Sailor Júpiter, após uma tentativa frustrada de atacar seus oponentes, receberam o contra-ataque: eles arrancaram as próprias cabeças e seguraram-nas na direção das sailors; em seguida, a boca se abria e lançava uma fumaça arroxeada, que as estava sufocando.

Sailor Moon enfrentava quatro cavaleiros de uma vez. Não foi dela o primeiro golpe, mas de seus opositores. Eles concentravam energia na palma das mãos e lançavam bombas contra ela. Girando seu cajado, Serena impediu esses ataques. Ela o ergueu e entoou sua misteriosa canção, o "Cântico da Lua".

Um a um seus opositores caíram abatidos. Foi quando ela observou a fumaça negra em seus peitos. Empunhando seu cajado, lançou um novo golpe:

– Rajada de luz da princesa da Lua.

E raios saíram do cristal do cajado atingindo a fumaça do peito dos cavaleiros, fazendo-os desaparecer.

–Meninas, eu encontrei! O ponto fraco é a fumaça no peito deles.

E as sailors, diante da observação de Serena, tentaram atacar novamente.

A primeira a obter sucesso foi Sailor Saturno. A sailor da destruição enterrou suas próprias mãos no peito dos cavaleiros e deles retirou a fumaça negra, esmagando-a em seguida.

Depois dela, foi a vez Sailor Marte. Ela direcionou seu ataque bem no peito dos cavaleiros, atingindo um por um. E sorriu ao obter sucesso.

As Starlights, que se admiraram com a técnica de Urano resolveram seguir o mesmo caminho... e arrancaram a fumaça negra de dentro do peito dos cavaleiros à força.

Já Urano e Netuno conseguiram derrotá-los também. Elas, como as outras sailors, estavam muito feridas.

Mas tinham de prosseguir. Mais uma vez, diante delas, surgiu a imagem de Nyx.

–Vejo que passaram pela primeira prova. Bravo, guerreiras! São mesmo dignas de serem minhas escravas.

–Nunca seremos suas escravas, Nyx!

–Tem certeza, princesa da Lua? É curioso; o soberano da Terra falava de forma muito semelhante à sua. Mas hoje ele me pertence.

–Não por muito tempo! Eu juro que não será por muito mais tempo, Nyx.

Nyx ria estranhamente enquanto sua imagem se desvanecia diante das sailors.

Uma tempestade de gelo se iniciou.

As sailors seguiam em frente, sabendo que haveria mais inimigos a derrotar.

Em dois minutos, depararam-se com o primeiro.

Uma terrível sombra se formou diante delas.

Era Sombria.

–Nós enfrentaremos você – Disse Sailor Júpiter.

Mercury, Vênus e Marte decidiram lutar ao lado da amiga.

– Meninas... – Serena balbuciou com os olhos marejados.

– Nós vamos ficar bem! – Respondeu Sailor Marte – Vocês precisam seguir em frente.


	20. Sombria

**Sombria**

As sailors Júpiter, Marte, Mercury e Vênus decidiram ficar e lutar contra Sombria. As demais seguiram em frente.

– Vocês são mais estúpidas do que pensei se pensam que podem me derrotar. Sou Sombria, a princesa da Destruição, nascida do sangue da Deusa da Noite.

– Você não vai derrotar a gente! – Disse Sailor Marte.

encarava as quatro sailors com um sorriso maléfico.

Ela, sem perda de tempo, deu início ao confronto.

Atrás de si, várias sombras se formaram. As guerreiras tomaram posição de defesa. O coração batia sobressaltado, mas não deixavam transparecer.

As sombras se levantaram e tomaram contornos humanos.

Quatro sombras contra quatro sailors. Sombras que não tardaram a atacar.

Elas trespassaram os corpos das sailors emitindo descargas elétricas, fazendo as quatro guerreiras gritarem de dor.

Sombria sorria de satisfação ao vê-las ajoelhadas e feridas.

– Eu disse que não vão me derrotar, suas idiotas. Vocês não passam de seres fracos. Se aceitarem se subjugar à Deusa da Noite talvez a vida de vocês seja poupada.

Sailor Marte cerrou os punhos.

– Nós não vamos nos render.

E usou seu novo poder contra uma das sombras:

– Olympus Mons! – Disse o nome do novo golpe, uma homenagem ao maior vulcão do Sistema Solar.

E uma poderosa rajada de fogo atingiu a sombra, desfazendo-a por completo.

– E não somos fracas, Sombria! – Concluiu.

Sailor Vênus, por seu turno, já atacava sua oponente:

– Brilho Eterno de Vênus!

O golpe de Sailor Vênus irradiou uma luz tão brilhante que fez desaparecer a sombra por completo.

Sailor Mercury também não perdeu tempo e lançou mão do novo poder.

– Relâmpago Mortal!

E um relâmpago envolveu sua adversária, destruindo-a por completo.

Por fim, Sailor Júpiter deu fim à última das sombras:

– Grande Mancha Vermelha de Júpiter!

E uma força digna das tempestades do planeta guardião de Lita se abateu sobre sua inimiga destruindo-a bem como ocorreu com as outras três sombras.

Sombria mordia os lábios irritada. Aquelas guerreiras não demonstravam a mesma disposição e, com certeza, não os mesmos poderes de quando as encontrara anteriormente.

As sailors sorriam confiantes. Sentiam-se mais fortes, mas não esperavam tanto de seus novos poderes.

Partiram confiantes para cima de Sombria, mas perceberam-se mais enfraquecidas, tiveram a percepção de que, uma vez tendo utilizado os novos golpes, eles não saíram tão fortes como da primeira vez. Podiam sentir isso, embora não pudessem explicar, nem afirmar com plena certeza.

– Meninas – Disse Ami em voz baixa –, não podemos vacilar. Vocês sentem o mesmo que eu... Não podemos errar, temos de derrotá-la agora, todas juntas.

– Você tem razão – Concordou Rei.

Sombria estava irritada:

– Chega de tanta conversa vocês quatro! – Exclamou irritada a vilã – Eu vou destruir vocês, suas insolentes. De nada servirão no novo mundo que se irá erguer sob o domínio de Nyx.

E do céu feixes de trevas se abateram sobre as sailors, que desviavam como podiam, mas, mesmo assim, foram atingidas por um ou outro se ferindo ainda mais.

– Vou levar os corpos de vocês para a minha senhora, suas idiotas! – As risadas que acompanhavam a fala de Sombria eram infernais.

Sailor Marte trazia os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao observar o próprio sangue escorrendo timidamente de seus braços:

– Meninas, é agora...

E Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter e Sailor Vênus se levantaram feridas e tristes...

Pousaram mão sobre mão e anunciaram seus golpes:

– Olympus Mons!

– Brilho Eterno de Vênus!

– Relâmpago Mortal!

– Grande Mancha Vermelha de Júpiter!

Sombria ainda ria de desdém quando foi atingida em cheio.

E foi derrotada. Esvaneceu-se, deixando apenas cinzas sobre o gelo.

As quatro sailors desabaram uma a uma sobre a neve.

Haviam concluído sua missão.

**N/A: Mais uma vez quero agradecer a Neo Serenity Eternal.**

**Obrigada por acompanhar e dividir suas impressões.**


	21. Dolor

**Dolor**

Enquanto a batalha contra Sombria ainda se desenrolava, uma figura tétrica surgiu diante do grupo das demais sailors. Era Dolor.

Embora Sailor Moon e as Starlights tenham se colocado em posição de combate, Netuno, Urano e Saturno decidiram ficar e lutar sozinhas.

– Não! – Disse Sailor Moon com firmeza – Vocês não podem..

– Cara de Lua Cheia, você sabe que não há outro jeito... E, depois, somos fortes demais pra sermos derrotadas facilmente.

– Mas...

– Não devemos perder mais tempo! – Disse Netuno.

– Está bem. – Sailor Moon nem conseguia erguer a cabeça para falar.

Acompanhada das Starlights, ela deixou mais três guerreiras para trás.

– Podem fugir, suas tolas! – Gritava Dolor – Depois que eu acabar com essas três, irei atrás de vocês...

– Não pense que está lidando com um inimigo qualquer, seu monstro! – Sailor Urano sorria ansiosa pelo início da batalha.

Nem esperou Dolor levantar as mãos ou as demais guerreiras se manifestarem. Queria o mais rápido possível demonstrar sua força e derrotar sua oponente.

– Campo Magnético de Urano!

A superfície de gelo tremeu por alguns instantes. A guerreira agora não sorria; sua feição tomou um contorno sério, enquanto lançava seu golpe. Não havia rajadas de fogo, relâmpagos nem nada do gênero. Notava-se apenas uma mudança nos ventos, que se tornaram mais fortes.

E Dolor sentiu sobre ela uma força que a deixou estática. Sentia uma energia estranha percorrê-la por dentro rompendo-lhe os tecidos.

Nada, porém, era visível as sailors guerreiras.

Netuno resolveu também lançar seu golpe e arrematar o ataque da companheira.

– Ventos de Netuno! – Bradava, enquanto por trás dela surgia a imagem de seu planeta guardião, do qual emanavam ventos cortantes.

O sangue começava a escorrer dos braços e pernas de Dolor, que parecia estar sendo facilmente derrotada.

– E agora? Quem é fraco aqui? – Debochou Urano.

Em meio ao sangue que já cobria seu rosto, Dolor deixou brotar um sorriso maligno, que antecipava sua ação seguinte. Ela fez emanar de si uma sombra fétida, que se dividiu em três e atravessou o corpo das três sailors, fazendo-as se contorcer de dor.

– Vocês não vão me destruir! – Disse ao assumir novamente sua forma comum.

Dolor estava visivelmente transtornada. As sailors já conheciam aquele ataque. Era hora de diversificar. Cerrou os punhos e do chão começou a brotar uma energia que foi congelando aos poucos as três sailors que, feridas, não conseguiam resistir ao ataque.

Uma a uma foram aprisionadas dentro de cubos de gelo.

– Suas imbecis! Ficarão presas para sempre! Vocês servirão de ornamento para a Deusa da Noite, senhora suprema desse planeta!

De dentro do cubo de gelo central, Sailor Saturno chorava.

A tristeza em seu coração era grande por entender que seria necessário usar os poderes que adquiriu. Desde o momento que a luz daqueles cristais atravessaram seu peito na caverna, sabia que a ela seria concedido um poder condizente com sua posição de sailor da destruição.

Mas era seu fardo. E compreendia também que não lhe era lícito naquele momento fugir de sua responsabilidade. Urano e Netuno estavam muito debilitadas, mas ela não podia vacilar. Fato era que até ali a batalha estava perdida e tinha certeza de que não era da vontade de Haruka e Michiru transformarem-se em peças decorativas.

Permitiu a seu corpo emanar a energia que anunciaria seu ataque. Em sua mente pronunciava a palavra perdão, enquanto dos cubos de gelo que aprisionavam Netuno e Urano saía a energia delas.

– Mas o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Dolor furiosa, que tentou novamente atacar.

Mas o poder que irradiava de Saturno era tal, que era como se uma barreira invisível tivesse se formado entre ela e as sailors. Os cubos de gelo iam se derretendo conforme Sailor Saturno absorvia a energia das companheiras.

Quando os cubos de gelo se derreteram por completo, Michiru e Haruka já não mais trajavam seus uniformes e desfalecidas sobre a neve não puderam ver o que aconteceu a seguir.

As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Saturno, enquanto ela estendia suas mãos e direcionava a energia obtida contra sua adversária.

– Dolor, sua jornada termina aqui, nas mãos da sailor da destruição!

A energia que atingiu em cheio o corpo de Dolor a fez se fragmentar em milhares de pedacinhos, que caíram no chão sujando a neve.

Quando caiu sobre a superfície de gelo, Hotaru ainda tinha lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.

Ela balbuciou um "perdoem-me"...

... Mas suas companheiras não lhe podiam ouvir.


	22. Fúria

**Fúria**

Serena corria ao lado das Starlights com os olhos marejados por ter deixado as amigas para trás. Sabia que ainda havia mais uma serva de Nyx a surgir diante delas e já previa como a batalha se desenrolaria, ou melhor, na ausência de quem essa batalha aconteceria.

Quando chegasse a hora, as Starlights ficariam para lutar e ela teria de partir sozinha ao encontro da Deusa da Noite.

Perdia-se nesses pensamentos quando Fúria surgiu diante do grupo, sua figura assustadora disposta a eliminar quem estivesse pelo caminho.

_– Confio em você para derrotar Nyx e salvar a todos._

_– Mas, Sailor Star Fighter..._

_– Você precisa ir. Sabe disso._

_– Está bem. Tenham cuidado!_

Sailor Moon corria desesperadamente, sem olhar para trás. Não diminuiu por um único segundo a velocidade de seus passos. Não o fez porque com certeza acabaria voltando. E corria. Corria enquanto seu coração lhe dava forças para isso.

As Starlights viram com certo alívio que Sailor Moon já se encaminhava para a Torre. No fundo de seu coração, Fighter apenas se ressentia do fato de não poder estar com ela na derradeira hora.

Mas não era momento para esses pensamentos. Diante das três sailors que ficaram, a inimiga já se mostrava ansiosa pelo embate.

– Minha senhora cuidará bem daquela estúpida guerreira. Fico feliz em poder destruir alguém em toda essa batalha. – Disse Fúria para as Starlights – Que sejam vocês três!

– Você não vai destruir nada nem ninguém hoje! – Disse Star Fighter.

Ao contrário de suas companheiras, Fúria não exibia um sorriso maléfico nos lábios. Sua expressão denunciava uma raiva profunda, o ódio se deixando perceber em cada contração de sua face.

Ela cerrou os punhos. Uma espécie de óleo negro percorria seus olhos, podia-se vê-lo passear por seu corpo, saindo dele e percorrendo o chão. As Starlights tomaram posição de defesa, observando o óleo negro percorrendo o gelo, traçando seu caminho até elas.

Rapidamente, Fighter e Maker deram um salto a tempo de impedir que o óleo chegasse a elas. Healer, porém, não conseguiu.

E o óleo encobriu sua pele e se entranhou em seu corpo. Sailor Star Maker tentou ajudar, mas levou um soco tão forte que foi jogada para longe.

– Healer, o que significa isso? – Perguntou ao ver a companheira visivelmente transtornada.

– Ela está tomada pelo ódio! – Respondeu Fúria – Vamos ver como vocês se saem lutando contra sua companheira!

A serva de Nyx soltava uma risada raivosa, seu rosto contraído e ódio no olhar. À sua frente, Sailor Star Healer aparecia como uma criatura sem vontade própria, o olhar perdido...

– Por favor, Healer, acorde! – Gritava desesperadamente Fighter.

Em vão.

Sailor Star Healer lançou seu golpe contra suas companheiras:

– Star Sensitive Inferno!

O golpe teria atingido em cheio o peito de Sailor Star Maker não fosse Fighter ter se colocado à sua frente e recebido o golpe em seu lugar.

Fúria parecia satisfeita ao ver a sailor ajoelhada no chão, visivelmente abatida com o ataque da companheira.

– Sua imbecil, quero que sofra bastante antes de morrer. Vocês vão ser eliminadas pelas mãos de sua própria companheira... E, depois, eu mesma darei um jeito nela... Será de alguma forma poético. O que será que ela vai sentir quando descobrir que foi a responsável pela morte de vocês?

– Ei, nós ainda não fomos derrotadas! – Lembrou Maker – E não vamos desistir de nossa companheira.

– É verdade! – Continuou Fighter, erguendo-se – Nós temos uma missão. E vamos cumpri-la.

Embora demonstrassem confiança, as duas sailors estavam extremamente preocupadas. Não queriam ferir Healer, mas também não podiam simplesmente deixar as coisas prosseguirem daquele jeito.

Interrompendo esses pensamentos, Star Healer tornou a atacar. Dessa vez as duas companheiras conseguiram se esquivar dos ataques.

No entanto, o problema persistia.

– Temos que derrotar Fúria. – Disse Fighter – Se conseguirmos, Healer voltará ao normal.

As duas, ignorando a ameaça de um novo ataque da amiga, direcionaram seus golpes contra a serva de Nyx:

– Star Serious Laser!

– Star Gentle Uterus!

Mas o inesperado aconteceu. Sailor Star Healer se interpôs entre Fúria e o ataque.

– Não! – Gritaram as duas sailors em coro, ao ver a amiga abatida no chão.

Pela primeira vez, Fúria sorria descontraidamente na batalha.

– Eu não disse que seria poético? Só não esperava que fosse dessa forma. Mas o grande espetáculo continua...

Sailor Star Fighter cerrou os punhos ao ver Yaten jogado no chão, lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos ao se dar conta do que tinha feito.

– Obrigada – Balbuciou ele antes de desfalecer.

– O impacto do golpe de vocês fez com que voltasse ao normal. Agora o que resta é o sofrimento pelo que fez. Mas não se preocupem; depois de destruir vocês, não me esquecerei de acabar com mais essa vida. – Disse Fúria.

Fighter e Maker queriam ajudar Yaten, ver se estava bem, mas Fúria direcionou contra as duas seu mais perigoso ataque:

– Rajada de Fogo das Trevas!

E de suas mãos brotou um fogo sombrio, que atingiu suas oponentes.

Ambas caíram no chão.

Estavam muito fracas e feridas.

Mas a visão de Yaten atirado no chão deu-lhes forças para levantar. _Não, Yaten, isso não termina aqui... Nós vamos vencer..._

– Como é possível? – espantou-se Fúria.

– Nós somos as Sailors Starlights, Fúria! Você não vai nos destruir.

Fighter e Maker deram-se as mãos e mais uma vez direcionaram seus golpes contra Fúria, que, por sua vez, utilizou-se novamente de seu ataque.

Era a Rajada de Fogo das Trevas contra o golpe combinado das duas sailors.

O vento soprava forte, enquanto as energias se chocavam.

– Como essas duas ainda podem estar de pé? Não é possível.

Fúria não compreendia como as duas guerreiras, mesmo feridas, não desistiam, como ainda tinham forças para lutar de igual para igual. _Será que encontrei nelas meu fim?_

O frio era cortante, mas, ainda assim, uma gota de suor escorreu pelo rosto da serva de Nyx. Não sabia por mais quanto tempo iria deter o poder das duas sailors. Sua energia foi pouco a pouco sendo suprimida pelo ataque adversário.

Quando finalmente foi golpeada no peito, compreendeu que estava tudo terminado.

– Isso não é possível! – Dizia Fúria derretendo sobre a neve.

– Nós conseguimos. – Sussurrou Fighter.

O vento continuava a soprar forte. Agora não havia mais Maker ou Fighter. Eram apenas Taiki e Seiya, muito fracos e feridos. Mas a missão havia sido cumprida.

E também tombaram sobre a superfície de gelo.

– Agora é com você, Bombom! – Disse Seiya antes de desfalecer.

**N/A: A Neo Serenity Eternal: Sim, planejo grandes batalhas. Mais uma vez, agradeço pelos reviews. O mesmo digo para BunnyRita, valeu por acompanhar a história!**

**Abraços.**


	23. Encontro na torre

**Encontro na torre**

Finalmente, e sozinha, Sailor Moon havia chegado à Torre de Nyx.

As lágrimas percorriam seus olhos... Sentia-se terrivelmente só.

Pensou no sacrifício das companheiras para que ela conseguisse chegar até ali. A imagem de cada uma delas percorreu suas lembranças dando-lhe forças para seguir em frente.

As grandes portas estavam abertas como se a Deusa da Noite a estivesse esperando. E Sailor Moon entrou na morada da Noite com a promessa no coração de que não iria desapontar quem confiou nela.

_Meninas, eu vou conseguir._

_Eu prometo._

– Apareça, Nyx! Chega de se esconder! Venha me enfrentar!

Nyx surgiu imponente como da primeira vez. As asas abertas, flutuando a poucos centímetros do chão. Um ponto de luz brilhante ajudava a compor sua aparição.

Sailor Moon sentiu um forte aperto no peito ao avistar a figura da deusa. Aquele ponto de luz em seu peito... Emitia uma energia tão cálida... Mas que de alguma forma lhe arrepiava.

–Sua estúpida, acha mesmo que pode me derrotar? Suas amigas, nesse exato momento, encontram-se muito feridas. Você está sozinha. Não tem poder para me derrotar – Disse a deusa, quebrando o encantamento de Sailor Moon com o ponto de luz.

– Está errada, Nyx. Eu vou derrotar você e livrar o planeta de sua presença.

– Não seja tola, princesa da Lua! O sacrifício de suas amigas foi em vão. Eu vou provar ao guardião o quanto ele está errado.

– O que tem o Darien?

– O guardião é um tolo que confia no poder das sailors guerreiras. Quando eu torná-la definitivamente minha escrava, creio que ele aceitará seu destino.

– Do que você está falando?

– A Terra, minha cara princesa, me pertence agora, bem como todos os seres que nela vivem. E o guardião pode reinar a meu lado. Mas, antes disso, ele precisa aceitar que a Noite agora governa...

– Darien não vai aceitar isso. Você não o conhece!

– Há muitas coisas que você não sabe, princesa da Lua. Após tanto tempo vagando pelo universo, buscando me refazer e encontrar novamente meu lugar, quero tudo a que tenho direito. Sim, o guardião vai aceitar seu lugar a meu lado. Por bem ou por mal, com ou sem sofrimento. O destino dele estará definitivamente selado após minha vitória sobre você. Vejo que está muito interessada nesse ponto de luz que trago comigo. Não reconhece? Não pode sentir?

– Não entendo o que quer dizer. – Disse Sailor Moon com certo terror no olhar.

– Esse pequenino ponto de luz, belo e cálido. Não sabe do que se trata?

– ?

– É um fragmento da alma do guardião. Veja como é belo. A alma daquele que guarda a bela jóia azul só poderia mesmo ter um brilho assim!

Sailor Moon calou-se. Seu olhar desviou-se de sua oponente e fixou-se no chão.

Novamente, uma aura dourada crescia ao redor de si.

– Como você pôde? Como pôde tirar um pedaço da alma do Darien?

– Como eu pude? Sempre a me fazer perguntas estúpidas! Eu fiz porque eu posso fazer... Se eu quiser, posso dar a ele a oportunidade de reinar ao meu lado. Eu posso colocar esse mundo aos pés dele, mas também posso destroçar sua alma por completo. E você não poderia fazer nada para me impedir.

A aura que envolvia Sailor Moon se tornou ainda mais reluzente.

– Eu vou impedir você, Nyx.

"Rajada de luz da princesa da Lua!"

Mas o golpe trespassou o corpo de Nyx, não lhe provocando nem mesmo um arranhão.

– É só isso que sabe fazer? Pobre tola, veio aqui achando que iria salvar este planeta e seu guardião... Mas não é o que vai acontecer; esteja certa disso. Esqueça essa tolice de me enfrentar. Se você quiser, pode fazer parte do meu reino. Poderia ser como uma filha. A Lua e a Noite têm uma ligação... Por que não se junta a mim?


	24. O coração de Serena

**O coração de Serena**

_Angel of mine, can I thank you_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

(Evanescence)

– Então, princesa da Lua? O que me diz? Aceita ou não minha proposta?

– Nunca! Minha resposta é não!

Nyx sorriu estranhamente e se dirigiu a Sailor Moon que tomava posição de defesa.

– Calma, princesa da Lua... Ainda não é minha intenção fazer-lhe mal. Quero que entenda que não precisamos ser inimigas.

– Não quero ser sua inimiga, Nyx. Mas minha missão é defender este planeta.

– Você não tem forças para me deter, princesa. Não importa o quanto queira defender este planeta, vai acabar derrotada.

– Não, eu não vou perder...

As grandes asas de Nyx se abriram e um pó negro encobriu Sailor Moon. Era o mesmo golpe que aplicara em Darien, que lhe fizera sentir aquelas terríveis dores.

– Mas é claro que vai perder!

A Deusa da Noite percorreu seus sentimentos, suas lembranças e a fez ver o sofrimento das guerreiras, todos os sacrifícios para que ela pudesse se deparar com os inimigos e levar aos seus a vitória final. Também a fez ver o momento em que Sailor Galáxia roubou a semente estelar de Darien, quando ele chamou por ela... As vezes em que ele se atirou à sua frente para protegê-la...

E ela chorava...

– Por favor, pare com isso!

– Minha querida, renda-se. Será mais fácil assim. Para que tanto sofrimento? Você pode fazer parar. Basta se juntar a mim. E cuidarei de suas amigas...

– Não! Eu não posso!

No quarto, Darien concentrava-se na porta. Os gritos de Sailor Moon ecoavam pela Torre. Estava muito fraco e seu corpo doía, mas sabia que precisava sair dali. Não podia permanecer como simples prisioneiro enquanto a batalha se decidia. Era preciso reunir suas últimas forças... Era preciso ajudar Serena.

Uma aura azulada se formou ao redor dele e suas roupas se modificaram. Eram os trajes do príncipe Endymion.

Ele usou sua espada para romper a porta e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Os gritos de dor de Sailor Moon o guiavam até a parte da Torre onde ela se encontrava. O que estaria Nyx fazendo?

– Serena!

A voz de Darien ressoou por todo o salão chamando a atenção de Nyx:

– O que faz aqui, guardião? Como conseguiu sair?

Darien nada respondeu apenas correu em direção a Sailor Moon, o que despertou a fúria da Deusa da Noite.

– É melhor você não me desafiar, guardião. Essa batalha não é sua.

Sailor Moon se levantou:

– Darien!

– Eu estou aqui!

– Que momento tocante! Vou perguntar pela última vez, princesa! Aceita ou não minha proposta?

– Minha resposta é não.

– Que assim seja! Se você não aceita, não me dá outra escolha. Sinta o poder do meu ataque: Sombra da Noite!

O golpe iria atingir em cheio Sailor Moon, mas Darien se colocou à sua frente e recebeu o ataque em seu lugar.

– O que significa isso, guardião? – Disse Nyx, interrompendo seu ataque.

Ele caiu nos braços se Serena.

– Darien...

Serena percebeu o olhar de Nyx se metamorfoseando, as grandes asas se abrindo.

– Não devia ter feito isso, guardião. Vejo que ainda não aprendeu o que acontece quando me desafiam.

Serena ajudou Darien a se deitar no chão. Ele estava realmente debilitado.

– Chega, Nyx!

O olhar de Sailor Moon agora era assustador. Nyx reparou nisso e sorriu maliciosamente.

– O que pensa que vai fazer?

– Lutar!

Ela ergueu seu cajado:

– Cântico da Princesa da Lua!

A misteriosa canção de Sailor Moon fez Nyx tombar:

– Você está muito mais forte do que da última vez!

_A raiva, guerreira, a raiva a conduzirá a mim_.

– Isso é só o começo!

_Claro que é; isso é o começo da sua queda!_

Sailor Moon se sentia muito mal. A face maquiavélica de Nyx a perturbava e fazia sentir coisas que não lhe eram habituais.

– Sim, vamos lutar! Vai ser interessante! – Disse a deusa.

Nyx abriu suas grandes asas e voou na direção de sua oponente, que tentou escapar, mas acabou sendo agarrada pelo pescoço.

– O quanto você me odeia, princesa?

– O quê?

A Deusa da Noite lhe deu um tapa que a jogou contra a parede.

– Você não passa de uma fraca! Acho que talvez não valha a pena trazê-la para o meu lado...

E voltou seu olhar para Darien antes de completar, sorrindo com malícia.

– Ele também não é forte... Mas, pelo menos, pode me oferecer alguma diversão... Você precisava ver as contrações no rosto dele enquanto eu retirava esse pontinho de luz, princesa. Foi memorável! Não é verdade, guardião?

Sailor Moon levantou-se enfurecida e direcionou novamente um ataque contra Nyx:

– Rajada de luz da Princesa da Lua!

Nyx parou o golpe de Sailor Moon com as próprias mãos.

– Vai ser preciso mais do que isso para me derrotar!

– Sua maldita! – A guerreira da Lua gritava em desespero, enquanto andava na direção de sua oponente.

_Isso, princesa... Venha pra mim_.

– Eu odeio você, Nyx! Eu odeio!

Uma sombra começou a envolver o corpo de Sailor Moon. Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos cheios de raiva.

Do lado de fora da Torre, as sombras se tornavam ainda mais oponentes sobre o céu de Oymyakon. A luz da Lua era ofuscada por uma terrível mancha negra.

_Estou muito perto de conseguir o que quero... _

O olhar de Nyx se metamorfoseou e também uma sombra crescente a envolvia. E ela abriu os braços.

_Seu ódio vai convertê-la em minha querida filha, princesa!_

Darien, apesar de ferido, levantou-se enquanto a cena se desenrolava. Nyx só se deu conta da aproximação dele, quando o viu ajoelhar-se aos pés de Serena para lhe dizer com a voz fraca e embargada:

– Não se esqueça de quem você é! Você é a Serena Tsukino... É comilona, preguiçosa, tira notas baixas nas provas... E também é uma guerreira que luta pelo amor pela justiça... Não deixe Nyx te manipular! Você não é uma pessoa cheia de ódio! Eu confio em você!

– Darien...

– Eu amo você, Serena, exatamente do jeito que você é!

A sombra que envolvia Sailor Moon se dissipou, cedendo lugar a uma aura dourada.

Nyx se enfureceu diante de tal cena e paralisada se encontrava tão chocante foi o gesto de Darien. _Como ele pôde se levantar e ir até ela após ter recebido o golpe que recebeu, tão fraco que já estava? Nem mesmo me apossando de um pedaço de sua alma os sentimentos dele se enfraqueceram! _

– Então é essa a força que ele dá a você? Mas o amor dele não poderá salvá-la! Eu invoco o poder do Cristal das Trevas!

O Cristal das Trevas saiu de dentro do corpo de Nyx e pairou à sua frente. A Deusa da Noite sabia que era um golpe arriscado, que o poder do cristal ainda não estava de todo consolidado. Porém, não via outra escolha. Aquela aura dourada que envolvia a princesa, além de cálida, era extremamente poderosa. Sabia que ainda não tinha poder suficiente para eliminar um adversário assim.

_Eu não deveria tê-la subestimado._

O Cristal despejou a grande energia das sombras que continha dentro dele.

Sailor Moon nada mais dizia. As lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, enquanto a aura que a encobria se tornava ainda mais brilhante.

– Obrigada, Darien.

Ela juntou as duas mãos, como num gesto de oração. E a luz que dela emanava facilmente dissipou as trevas na sala. O Cristal das Trevas parecia insignificante diante da aura cálida de Sailor Moon.

Nyx parou por breves segundos a pensar diante daquela nova situação. Suas servas haviam sido derrotadas, ainda não havia recuperado todo o seu poder e sua oponente tinha tudo para destruir seu Cristal das Trevas. _Não, não irei vagar sem rumo esperando mais uma oportunidade de voltar... É melhor recuar agora... Posso ir para longe... Depois... Já esperei muito... Não posso pôr tudo a perder por causa de uma precipitação! É um riso que não devo correr! Não agora que estou perto... Não posso ser tola. Os deuses devem ser sábios. Não vou cavar aqui o caminho da minha destruição._

– Princesa da Lua, vou deixar a vitória em suas mãos dessa vez. Mas a verdadeira batalha você ainda não enfrentou! – Disse Nyx abrindo suas grandes asas e guardando novamente o cristal dentro de si – Quanto a você, guardião, em breve nos reencontraremos. Espero que não se esqueça de quem é agora... Seu amor por ela não vai desfazer o que eu fiz! O que sente não vai mudar seu destino, o fato de que a mim pertence!

E sumiu diante de Darien e Sailor Moon.

A Torre de Nyx começava a se desfazer.

Sailor Moon ajudou Darien a se levantar. Precisavam sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

– A princesa! – Disse Darien – Não posso deixá-la para trás.

Darien foi com dificuldade até onde kakyuu estava presa, seguido por Serena. Ele usou sua espada para libertar a princesa.

Eles chegaram do lado de fora da Torre e viram-na se desintegrando no ar.

Sailor Moon estava concentrada na imagem daquela torre que se desfazia como se frágil fosse tal qual um castelo de cartas, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida que a fez voltar-se e sorrir.

– Vejo que conseguiu, Cara de Lua Cheia! – Disse Haruka, ajudando Michiru a caminhar.

– Meninas! Vocês estão bem! – Disse Sailor Moon ao ver uma a uma as sailors surgindo diante dela.

– Nós vamos sobreviver! – Disse Rei.

– Mas não acabou. Nyx fugiu.

– Isso significa...

– Que teremos de enfrentá-la novamente! – Sailor Moon completou a fala de Mercury.

**N/A: Continua...**

**A história agora entra em sua 2ª fase.**

**Abraços.**


	25. Separados

**Separados**

– Então é isso? A batalha continua? – Perguntou Hotaru entristecida.

– Infelizmente! – Respondeu Sailor Moon.

Michiru pôs as mãos sobre o ombro de Hotaru e sorriu:

– Está tudo bem! Nós sempre estaremos juntas!

Hotaru assentiu com a cabeça.

Haruka também sorriu docemente para ela.

As sailors estavam feridas, mas tinham a alegria estampada em seus rostos, cientes de que conseguiram uma grande vitória.

Serena ia se aproximar de Darien, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo. Mas ele subitamente a repeliu.

– Darien...

– Serena, você tem o Cristal de Prata com você?

– Não, Darien. O Cristal se partiu.

– O quê?

Serena explicou o que houve com o Cristal, vendo a expressão de Darien tornar-se cada vez mais triste. Não sabia ela que o Cristal de Prata e seu poder de cura eram a esperança dele para eliminar a maldição lançada por Nyx.

– Serena, você precisa ficar longe de mim. Todos precisam ficar longe de mim.

– Do que você tá falando?

– Eu sinto muito, Serena, é para o bem de todos. Ninguém deve se aproximar de mim.

– Darien – Disse Kakyuu, pondo as mãos em seu ombro.

– Princesa, por favor, também não é seguro pra você.

– Você salvou minha vida e me ajudou tanto... Como eu poderia ter medo de me aproximar?

– Princesa...

Sailor Moon observava com um quê de ciúme o diálogo dos dois.

– Darien – Interrompeu –, por favor, explica o que está acontecendo.

Darien se esforçou por dizer a todos o que acontecera a ele:

– Nyx lançou uma espécie de maldição. Eu faço mal às pessoas das quais me aproximo. Se você não tem mais o cristal de prata, não pode me ajudar, Serena. E o melhor é que fique longe de mim. É muito perigoso. Lá dentro, naquela torre, deve ter percebido isso...

Serena se lembrou dos momentos em que ela e Darien haviam se tocado dentro da torre, quando Darien caiu em seus braços e quando ela o ajudou a se levantar. Era como se estivesse se enfraquecendo, a sensação só melhorava quando o soltava. Na hora, no calor da batalha, não parou para pensar nisso, mas agora que ouvia aquele relato...

– Mas, Darien...

– Eu sinto muito, Serena.

– Darien, vou repetir o que disse há muito tempo pra você. Não me importa a minha segurança se não posso estar ao seu lado.

– Você pode não se importar, mas eu sim. Não é seguro, e não vou permitir que nenhum mal aconteça por minha culpa. Não devo me aproximar das pessoas, Serena.

E Darien partiu. Mesmo naquela superfície de gelo, ele deu o seu jeito de sumir misteriosamente. Era com certeza o mesmo de sempre...

– Bombom – disse Seiya ao ver a tristeza estampada no olhar dela–, deixa ele ir agora. Depois vocês terão tempo de conversar. Deve ser muito difícil pra ele.

– Obrigada, Seiya.

E aceitou o abraço do amigo querido.

– E agora? - Perguntou Mina - O que faremos?

– Nós vamos voltar pra casa – Respondeu ela com simplicidade – Vamos esperar... Não há outro jeito. Em breve, Nyx regressará, mais forte do que agora, disposta a retomar seus planos...

... _E a tomar você de volta, Darien_, completou para si mesma.

Assim, todos se deram as mãos.

E seguiram o trajeto de volta a seu país de origem.

**N/A: Mais uma vez agradeço a Neo Serenity Eternal pelos reviews. Valeu!**


	26. A um toque de distância

A um toque de distância

Era cada vez mais difícil vislumbrar o amanhã.

Serena olhava fixamente para o anel que Darien lhe dera quando ia viajar para a América. Isso havia sido há muito tempo... Depois de todos os eventos da luta contra o Caos, ele decidiu que ficaria no Japão, abrindo mão de completar seus estudos no estrangeiro. Serena sabia que havia nessa decisão certo sentimento de culpa, mas não se importou. Não queria mais ficar longe dele.

O dia de sua festa de noivado tinha passado enquanto ela estava no furor da batalha contra Nyx e ele continuava a se recusar a falar com ela. Era difícil mesmo encará-lo. Ele sempre lhe passara uma impressão de fortaleza, mas a verdade é que, dessa vez, ele parecia muito debilitado e só.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Nyx, de que lhe faltava agora um pedaço da própria alma.

Serena, ao se lembrar disso, cerrou os punhos.

Voltaria a encontrar Nyx, com certeza... e ela haveria de devolver o que roubou.

Mas, por hora, ela só queria saber se Darien estava bem.

Ela foi até o apartamento dele.

Mais uma vez.

Como era de esperar. Ele agia como se não estivesse em casa. A fechadura havia sido trocada. _Sim, em tempos passados, tinha ela a chave daquele lugar_. Mas, desde que ele se julgava um perigo para ela e para todos, não mais se permitia ver...

– Darien, já chega... Sei que você está aí. Abra a porta!

Nada.

– Darien, quero que você me desculpe.

Serena se transformou em Sailor Moon e, com seus poderes, abriu, ou melhor, destruiu a porta.

Darien se surpreendeu ao vê-la transformada, com seu imponente cajado nas mãos.

– Serena, o que significa isso?

– Darien, eu pedi desculpas...

– Serena...

– Queria ver você... – Ela se aproximou com a intenção de tocá-lo, mas ele se afastou.

Serena insistiu e agora o abraçou e o beijou.

Darien tentou afastá-la, mas acabou cedendo. Eles permaneceram juntos por qualquer coisa próxima de meio minuto até Serena quase desfalecer.

– Serena... O que eu fiz?

Ela sorriu inocentemente.

– Não fique assim, Darien... O importante é que eu fiquei junto de você mais uma vez.

Ele se afastou.

– Por favor, Serena... Você torna tudo mais difícil! Eu não quero machucar você! Eu não quero que ninguém... Por favor, vá embora.

– Darien... Você não tem que ficar sozinho sem ver ninguém... E eu não tenho que ficar sem ver você. Eu prometo que, juntos, vamos conseguir encontrar um jeito e recuperar o que foi tirado de você.

– Serena...

– Darien, no dia da batalha contra Nyx, naquela torre, você disse que acreditava em mim. Eu só peço que continue a acreditar.

Darien assentiu com a cabeça.

... O tempo foi passando e a vida aos poucos voltando ao normal. Seiya, Yaten e Taiki retomaram o grupo musical e encantavam as plateias com suas canções. Kakyuu os acompanhava orgulhosa. Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru retornaram para sua cidade. As meninas continuavam em seus afazeres. Ami, na faculdade de Medicina, dedicava-se como sempre a seus livros. Lita e sua aptidão culinária a cismar com qualquer homem _que se assemelhasse com o que partiu seu coração_. Rei tomava conta do Templo e Mina resolveu estudar para se tornar uma agente da lei.

As meninas seguiam o ritmo normal de suas vidas, falavam-se, brigavam, riam e às vezes choravam juntas.

E iam juntas ao concerto das Three Lights.

Foi num desses shows que Serena conseguiu a agora raríssima companhia de Darien, que muito embora não se mostrasse mais tão arredio ainda preferia a solidão de seu apartamento ao contato com o mundo exterior.

Era uma bela noite.

A Lua surgia cheia e imponente no céu estrelado.

O público aguardava ansioso o início do show. O trio prometeu uma apresentação especial, tocando músicas famosas de outras bandas.

Todos estavam animados. A noite prometia ser um sucesso.

Seiya, Taiki e Yaten fizeram questão de que Serena, bem como Ami, Lita, Mina, Rei e Darien tivessem um lugar privilegiado para assistir ao show. Kakyuu também estava lá sorrindo para o grupo. Cada vez mais se apaixonava pela Terra e não lhe era um sacrifício permanecer ali aguardando a batalha decisiva contra a Deusa da Noite.

O olhar de Seiya buscava Serena e somente quando a viu sentiu-se pronto para começar o espetáculo.

– Hoje o show vai ser diferente! A pedidos, nós vamos tocar uma seleção de músicas de outras bandas...

O trio deu início ao concerto especial cantando uma triste melodia*:

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Serena e Darien olhavam para o outro, enquanto ouviam a canção. Se a situação fosse outra, decerto estariam abraçados como outros casais da plateia, mas tinham de se contentar com o calor do olhar um do outro.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby, it's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Seiya tomava fôlego. Seu olhar irradiava um brilho hipnotizante e deixava fluir a canção com toda a força de sua alma:

_I don't mean to drag it on_

_But I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go_

As palavras pareciam ganhar novo significado na voz de Seiya que continuava a cantar om toda sua emoção. Algumas pessoas choravam diante do poder da voz do rapaz, que concluiu:

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Aplausos.

A primeira música havia sido pura perfeição. As pessoas gritavam o nome de cada integrante do trio.

A noite prometia ser memorável.

Alheio à repercussão da música na plateia, Darien deu um passo para trás ao ver o olhar suplicante de Serena, sua mão quase o tocando. E, sem querer, acabou encostando-se em uma moça que logo se sentiu mal com aquele toque. Horrorizado, ele saiu apressado, evitando o contato humano com o máximo de afinco.

Serena foi atrás dele.

– Darien!

– Foi irresponsabilidade minha ter vindo. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Com tantas pessoas...

– Não foi culpa sua.

– Não importa. Eu não tenho o direito de pôr ninguém em risco.

– Darien, por favor, me escuta.

– Você não deve se preocupar comigo. Volte para o show e se divirta... Você deveria... Isso não está certo e você sabe disso, Serena.

– O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou ela com a voz já embargada.

– Que nós não devemos mais nos ver.

– Não!

– Se você insistir, vou ser obrigado a deixar a cidade ou até o país.

– Você não deve ficar longe mim e das outras sailors, Darien. Quando Nyx voltar, a primeira coisa que vai querer é ter você de volta.

– Eu sei me cuidar, Serena. Não se preocupe comigo e, por favor, pare de...

– Parar de quê? De procurar você? Não sou covarde, Darien!

Serena pegou uma lasca de pedra no chão e feriu o próprio braço.

– Por que fez isso?

– Eu não tenho medo de me machucar, nem de sentir dor, Darien. A única coisa que tenho medo é de perder você! Será que não entende? Não importa quantas vezes tentem levar você de mim, eu sempre vou buscar você, sempre vou tentar trazê-lo de volta.

– Serena...

– Se realmente se preocupa comigo, se realmente é verdade que me ama do jeito que eu sou, como disse naquela batalha, então vai ser forte e continuar ao meu lado. Eu não quero que você me deixe...

– Eu não quero deixar você.

– Então não deixe.

Singelos pingos de chuva começaram a cair do céu, molhando o rosto dos dois.

– Você sabe que isso é uma loucura, não sabe?

– Se ficar ao seu lado é loucura, eu não quero ser sã.

Embora Serena tivesse convencido Darien a continuarem a se ver, os dois sempre ficavam sem se tocar. Ela ocultava o sentimento de tristeza a todo custo. Também sabia que, em breve, Nyx regressaria...

O que se passava com ela? Onde estava?


	27. Planos de vingança

**Planos de vingança**

– Eles são mesmo ótimos, não são? – Perguntou Kakyuu a Serena após mais um término de show do grupo Three Lights.

– São mesmo. – Respondeu sem grande entusiasmo.

Kakyuu pigarreou, hesitou, até por fim perguntar:

– E Darien, como ele está? Faz tempo que não o vejo.

– Ele nem sempre se sente à vontade pra sair... Você... Você...

– Eu?

– Você esteve lá o tempo todo... Ele fala de você às vezes.

– É um bom amigo! Ele foi muito generoso, Serena. Eu queria tê-lo ajudado, mas não pude...

– Eu sei...

Kakyuu sorriu de leve e se distanciou. Aquela conversa a deixou confusa. Lembrava-se sempre daquela fatídica noite de festa. Da pergunta "Darien... Darien... Você está bem?". Aquela visão dos olhos inexpressivos dele assustava-a, como também a assustava a confusão em seu coração.

Mas sua força de caráter não lhe permitia nada externar. Suas feições sempre muito tranquilas, sempre à espera da derradeira batalha. E, dessa vez, ajudaria.

Tinha certeza.

O trio de cantores prosseguia em sua rotina de sucesso. Seiya, entre um show e outro, sempre ouvia Serena, tentando ajudá-la a superar sua dor. Também nessa jornada acompanhava-a suas amigas. Rei, por vezes, inventava mesmo uma briguinha, uma discussão, a fim de descontrair o ambiente, distraí-la.

A ansiedade pelo reencontro com Nyx ia sumindo conforme o deslizar dos ponteiros do relógio.

Fez-se um ano.

Um ano em que Serena e Darien mal podiam se tocar, em que Serena e as meninas buscaram em vão pelos fragmentos do Cristal de Prata a fim de encontrar alguma esperança.

Um ano em que Darien sentia as dores das lembranças de quando Nyx adentrou em seu peito, retirando triunfante aquele pequenino ponto de luz... pedaço de sua alma.

Um ano... Sem um único sinal de Nyx...

Era tempo demais.

Do céu, Nyx avistava a Terra. Seus poderes jamais seriam como antes, disso tinha plena certeza agora, embora o Cristal das Trevas a tivesse fortalecido bastante. Mas ainda era a dona da Noite... Agora lembrava-se com mais clareza...

Do centro de seu peito, uma luz irradiava brilhante. Era o pedaço da alma de Darien que trazia sempre junto de si. Esperou um ano... Foi muito pouco perto de tudo pelo qual já teve de esperar... Era o que se dizia para suportar... Aquele pedaço de alma lhe deu o consolo que a fez se fortalecer.

_Sinto-me a Deusa da Noite novamente. Forte e suprema._

_Como jamais deveria deixar de ser._

_Se a princesa da Lua não tivesse interferido, poderia ter feito uma suave transição de poder em Oymyakon... _

Dos poderes fortalecidos e recuperados, o que mais agradou a Nyx foi poder tornar a ver o futuro. E não era um simples borrão de tinta ou flashes enigmáticos, ela podia ver imagens claras a lhe passar na frente. Mesmo assim, como não podia deixar de ser, como em tudo em sua existência após a batalha dos deuses, o poder retornou com uma limitação que a deusa considerava terrível: apenas uma vez por mês ela poderia ver aquilo que ainda estava por vir, intrometer seu olhar no frágil e mutável futuro.

Futuro... Ela que outrora se encontrava dona de uma cidade de gelo pôde ver que sua rival, aquela que estava disposta a tornar uma filha e receber de braços abertos, seria a rainha de uma cidade de cristal... O guardião junto dela e uma menina...

Os três juntos com as sailors guerreiras a defender-lhes... Tudo parecia tão perfeito que lhe causou asco... A veia em seu pescoço pulsava de ódio... Havia manchas que ameaçavam aquela visão, ela aos poucos desmoronando em função da maldição que separava aquele casal. Mas era aquele futuro de sonho que os aguardava.

Ela, a grande Deusa da Noite, a "domadora de homens", a que era temida pelos próprios deuses, havia perdido e agora vagava, enquanto à filha da Lua tudo era concedido?

Sim, de fato, aquele futuro haveria de desmoronar de vez... Nyx apertava com força o pequenino ponto de luz... Sabia que ao fazer isso, na Terra, o guardião sentiria uma pontada em seu peito. Era sua forma de tocá-lo ainda que tão distante. Que estaria ele fazendo? Ele a traiu, sem dúvida, era também ele responsável por aquela situação, ele e seu amor por aquela...

Mas não se arrependia, nem se lamentava pelo guardião. Não por ele. A princesa da Lua era um caso perdido, mas ele... Ele era uma questão de honra. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de deixá-lo para ninguém. E, como também lhe machucaria o coração ter de matá-lo, só lhe restava trazê-lo para si.

Mais uma vez.

_Mas as coisas não podem ser como da primeira vez. Não serei precipitada. No momento oportuno, a princesa da Lua terá de fazer sua escolha e partir seu próprio coração._

_Eu prometo. _


	28. Tempo

**Tempo**

O Tempo...

Presente, passado, futuro.

Sailor Pluto.

A guardiã do portal, aquela a quem Nyx procuraria... A quem perseguiria e encontraria.

– Você é a guerreira guardiã do Portal do Tempo. Quero o que você tem! Quero que mostre pra mim a grande teia!

– Do que fala? Quem é você?

– Sou Nyx, a Deusa da Noite! Hoje venho até você porque existe um laço que deve ser desfeito.

E se dirigiu a Sailor Pluto. Suas mãos envolviam seu pescoço, percorriam seus conhecimentos. Em seu rosto, desenhava-se um sorriso vitorioso. Presente, passado e futuro. O reino da Lua do passado, as batalhas na Terra atual, a cidade de cristal do futuro.

Se antes Nyx tinha uma percepção entrecortada dos fatos, agora os podia ver e sentir com clareza. A ligação daqueles dois era forte e pura. Ela percorreu a linha do tempo, sempre lutando contra forças que os queria separar.

E ela, a grande Deusa da Noite, surgia como mais uma adversária ao enlace dos dois. _Sou a nova dona de seu destino, guardião. Com o tempo você aprenderá a esquecer aquilo que julgava ser sua sorte._

_Tenho certeza._

Sorriu com maldade nos lábios e no coração.

– Você tem algo que eu quero, minha querida!

– Não! – Gritou Setsuna ao compreender o que aquela criatura à sua frente efetivamente queria dela.

– Não se preocupe. Não vou machucar muito você.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Nyx lançou mais uma vez seu terrível feitiço da dor. Enquanto a sailor ajoelhava-se abatida, tomou-lhe a chave do tempo.

Sailor Pluto caiu desfalecida.

Como uma sombra, Nyx entranhou-se num futuro instável. Tudo parecia um borrão naquela realidade alternativa. Sorria ao perceber que a marca que deixara em Darien ajudou a desconstruir aquele mundo a seus olhos tão desprezível.

_Princesa, poderia ter sido como uma filha para mim se tivesse ficado a meu lado, se tivesse aceitado se converter em minha serva. Esse futuro não mais é possível. A bela jóia azul a mim pertence. Não vou abrir mão do controle deste planeta. _

_E não abrirei mão da minha vingança contra você!_

Percorreu com raiva os caminhos que levavam até o quarto de uma criança. Foi com grande contentamento que se deparou com a imagem de uma pequena menina de cabelos cor de rosa que dormia profundamente.

Passou a mão suavemente em sua testa e, com certo carinho, tomou a frágil criatura em seus braços.

_Princesa, nada mais importa. Seu coração se partirá para sempre._


	29. Uma pequena dama numa cidade de gelo

**Uma pequena dama numa cidade de gelo**

– Mamãe, papai...

– Calma, minha querida.

– Quem é você?

– Sou uma amiga, alguém que vai cuidar bem de você.

Rini não se sentia bem. Imagens confusas surgiam em sua mente. Onde estava? Quem era aquela mulher que lhe falava? Como era difícil pensar!

– Eu me sinto estranha...

– Eu sei... Eu estou aqui para ajudar você.

Rini se aninhou junto a Nyx, que sorriu.

_Sua filha será minha filha e o homem que você ama será meu ainda que pela força, princesa. E, dessa vez, nada poderá fazer. Pelo contrário, você vai me ajudar... Terei minha vingança e a minha felicidade..._

Nyx estava de volta a Oymyakon, mas, dessa vez, não ergueu uma torre.

Antes de dar início à sua mais recente criação, fechou os olhos. As lembranças da visão que tivera percorriam sua mente e a arquitetura de toda uma cidade de cristal lhe surgia imponente.

Ela abriu suas grandes asas e pairou sobre o chão.

Olhou para o céu:

– Erga-se minha morada! Em Oymyakon, uma cidade de cristal e gelo mais bela que a da minha inimiga!

E uma cidade de cristal e gelo se ergueu sobre Oymyakon.

O grande palácio de cristal que erguera para si era sem sombra de dúvida magnífico.

Levou Rini até o quarto que idealizou para ela:

– Minha linda princesinha, aqui é seu quarto. Não é bonito?

– Meu quarto? – Rini se sentia zonza e confusa. As informações chegavam até ela e tinha dificuldade de discuti-las. Suas lembranças eram borrões indecifráveis e só podia confiar naquela mulher que lhe cuidava com carinho.

– Sim, minha querida. Aqui é seu quarto. Agora descanse. Prometo que logo vai se sentir melhor.

Deixou Rini deitada e andou por cada parte do palácio.

Tudo tinha de estar perfeito.

Havia um quê de insanidade na tranquila face da deusa. Ela olhava para cada parte do local sonhando com um tempo de glória que, no fundo, sabia ter ficado para trás. Um tempo de glória do qual apenas lhe surgiam lembranças ofuscadas pela dor dos séculos que foi obrigada a vagar sem rumo. A ansiedade tomou conta da Deusa da Noite ao revisitar o quarto que projetara para si e para o guardião. Ela segurava o ponto de luz com força.

_Meu querido, em breve conseguirei retirar todos os obstáculos do meu caminho e você estará aqui, junto de mim no nosso lar. _

_E nunca mais serei só._


	30. Retornos

**Retornos**

Estava anoitecendo.

Quando Nyx pôs seus pés no chão do planeta, uma revolução se operou na paisagem. Nuvens escuras imprimiam um tom assustador aos céus. Uma fina chuva caía e os pássaros cantavam um cântico triste.

Em seu apartamento, Darien caiu no chão. O peito oprimido, a respiração cansada e a alma... sentia o pedaço que faltava.

Nyx regressara.

Ele sabia.

Ele podia sentir. Durante todo aquele ano, sabia que Nyx se escondia em algum lugar distante – o aperto que por vezes sentia no peito lhe dava a plena certeza disso. Ele sempre ocultou de todos o que se passava em seu interior. Estava já acostumado a se revestir da armadura da serenidade e não deixar passar as coisas que por vezes assombravam seu coração.

Dessa vez, como em tantas outras, estava só. E um desespero crescente se apoderou de todo seu ser. "Seu amor por ela não vai desfazer o que eu fiz! O que sente não vai mudar seu destino, o fato de que a mim pertence!", as palavras ainda ecoavam frescas em sua mente, voltando vez ou outra a assombrá-lo.

_Trim... Trim... Trim..._

Seu coração disparou e o corpo estremeceu de leve com o barulho.

_É só o telefone_.

Era Serena. Todos haviam sentido a mudança que se operara no tempo e deduziram ser Nyx. Estavam a caminho do apartamento dele e ela só queria avisar-lhe disso.

_Não é seguro aqui. Mas tenho de esperar._

Os ponteiros percorriam de forma preguiçosa aquele círculo repleto de números e pauzinhos o qual convencionamos chamar de relógio.

_No fim, não é seguro em lugar nenhum._

O silêncio imperava.

Podia ouvir o correr dos ponteiros.

_Toc... Toc..._

_Não, Nyx não bateria à porta._

– Darien, – Serena foi a primeira a chegar – que bom que está bem!

E ela o abraçou mesmo sabendo o preço que teria de pagar por isso. Em seu íntimo, ele agradecia aquele gesto; nem mesmo teve forças para afastá-la. Quem sabe o que viria a seguir? Quem sabe o que aconteceria quando a Deusa da Noite o encontrasse novamente?

_Não importa... Meus abraços sempre foram somente seus._

Os ponteiros do relógio pareciam apressados, enquanto Serena percorria com as mãos os cabelos daquele a quem amava, os lábios dos dois se tocando como há muito não acontecia.

Mas não havia mais tempo. Serena caiu quase desfalecida no sofá, as mãos trêmulas tentando se apoiar.

– Não fique assim, Darien! – Disse ao vê-lo levar as mãos à cabeça, visivelmente entristecido.

– Por que você é tão teimosa?

Enquanto ela apenas lhe sorria de leve como resposta, Rei e Ami chegaram.

– Meninas... – Serena tentava ocultar a fraqueza que lhe acometia.

O relógio voltou a se portar como um preguiçoso e, somente depois de meia hora, Lita, Mina, Seiya, Kakyuu, Taiki e Yaten se uniram ao grupo. Haruka ligou para dizer que ela, Michiru e Hotaru estavam a caminho.

E foi exatamente quando se despediu de Haruka no telefone que Serena ouviu o soar da campainha do apartamento de Darien.

E, quando abriu a porta, mal podia acreditar.

Era Setsuna.

O primeiro impulso de Serena era abraçar a amiga há muito tempo não vista. Mas ela estava estranha, visivelmente perturbada.

– Eu sinto muito – Disse a guardiã do tempo com uma mágoa profunda na voz.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Darien

– Eu falhei em minha missão. E nossa inimiga agora tem a chave do tempo. Não sei o que pretende, mas boa coisa não deve ser. Eu sinto muito. Me perdoem.

– Calma, Setsuna. Seja lá que desafios tivermos pela frente, sei que poderemos vencer. Fico feliz que esteja aqui, minha amiga. – Disse Serena com tranquilidade em seu olhar.

Mas nem mesmo as palavras de sua princesa aquietaram o coração da guardiã do tempo. Sentia-se mal, culpada... Ela deveria ser forte... Mas sucumbiu.

Todos se entreolhavam esperando o início do que mais parecia ser uma conferência. Em cada rosto podia-se observar a dureza nas expressões.

– Nyx voltou. – Disse Mina com simplicidade, quebrando o silêncio que ali se estabelecera – É hora de pensarmos no que vamos fazer. A primeira coisa é montar um esquema de segurança para o Darien, creio eu.

– Eu sei me cuidar. Vocês não precisam se preocupar comigo. – Disse Darien com certa indignação.

– Acho que não deveria desprezar ajuda. – Ponderou Kakyuu – É o mais sábio a se fazer no momento. O fardo de ser o príncipe guardião de um planeta é pesado. Acredite em mim. Sei bem o que é isso... Às vezes, precisamos sair um pouco do papel de protetores para não causarmos um dano maior.

– Princesa... – Darien assentiu com a cabeça.

– Então vamos nos dividir. – Disse Serena, interrompendo aquele incômodo diálogo dos dois.

Após uma breve discussão, ficou combinado que Serena (mais graças à sua insistência que pela vontade do grupo), Rei e Seiya fariam a primeira vigília.

– Mas isso é um exagero! – Queixou-se Darien.

– Se Nyx vier atrás de você, não convém ter por perto poucas pessoas para enfrentá-la. – Ponderou Seiya.

– Então fica acertado assim: por hoje, ficam aqui vocês três. Qualquer problema, qualquer atividade suspeita que vocês percebam, devem se comunicar imediatamente com os demais. Entendido? – Perguntou Mina.

O trio respondeu afirmativamente.

– Então, acho que isso é tudo! – Concluiu Mina.

E os que não estavam "escalados" partiram, sabendo que a qualquer momento teria início uma nova e dura batalha.

No apartamento agora estavam somente Darien, Seiya, Rei e Serena.

– Darien... – Chamou-lhe Serena com um jeito estranho no olhar.

– ?

– O que vamos jantar?

– Mas hora essa, já está pensando em comida! Mas como você é faminta, Serena! – Disse Rei.

– Não fala assim comigo, Rei!

– Mas é claro que eu falo assim! Você parece uma criança! Eu pensando que você estava preocupada com a luta...

– Mas eu estou preocupada.

– Não parece!

– Ah,Rei...

Seiya olhava com espanto para as duas, enquanto Darien levava as mãos à já suada testa ao perceber a longa noite que teria pela frente.


	31. O reencontro

**O reencontro**

Amanheceu.

E com a chegada dos brilhantes raios de luz do Sol, Serena e Rei acordaram predispostas a dar continuidade à discussão da noite anterior.

_Você é que é uma chata!_

_Eu?_

_Sim, você mesma._

E uma mostrava a língua para a outra.

Seiya olhava curioso para os caminhos percorridos por aquela singular amizade.

– Vamos tomar café? – Perguntou Darien com simplicidade a Seiya.

– Vamos. Fazer o quê?

E Darien sorria enquanto colocava o café e servia a omelete que preparou. Ele e Seiya comiam e bebiam ao som da trilha sonora de Serena e Rei, que não pareciam terminar nunca a discussão.

– Você já se acostumou com essas brigas das duas? – Perguntou Seiya.

– Mais ou menos. Eu acho que elas nunca vão mudar...

– Talvez você esteja certo...

– Você gosta muito da Serena, não é verdade?

– Eu? – Perguntou Seiya corando de leve.

– Quero que você me prometa uma coisa. – Darien continuou com naturalidade.

– Ei, cara, do que você está falando?

– Se acontecer alguma coisa comigo...

– Mas não vai acontecer nada... Olha o esquema de segurança...

– Mesmo assim, quero que prometa que vai cuidar dela se me acontecer o pior.

– Isso é algo que você não precisaria me pedir.

Seiya tentava penetrar no enigmático olhar de Darien e compreender o motivo daquele pedido. Não o conhecia profundamente, é verdade, mas algo lhe dizia que o príncipe da Terra estava efetivamente a tramar alguma coisa.

_Era só o que faltava_.

Da janela do apartamento, podia-se perceber que uma nuvem terrível cobria aquela parte da cidade. E o Sol, cujos raios brincavam triunfantes sobre o local, agora estava obscurecido. A impressão que se tinha era de que o dia se convertera em noite.

No mesmo segundo que as trevas escureceram a sala do apartamento de Darien, Serena e Rei interromperam sua discussão.

O quarteto se deu conta de que o reencontro era inevitável.

– Darien, não acho seguro você... – Serena tentava argumentar ao ver que ele se levantava disposto a encarar a batalha que decerto estava por vir.

–Eu também quero lutar! – Num piscar de olhos já estava ele devidamente trajado de Tuxedo Mask.

Serena assentiu com a cabeça e se transformou, bem como Seiya e Rei.

As outras sailors já estavam devidamente cientes e a caminho, mas eles não podiam esperar por elas. Do apartamento, podia-se ver o terror que a Deusa da Noite começou a imprimir. As pessoas corriam assustadas, fugindo de raios que desabavam dos céus sobre a Terra.

Menos de três minutos separavam-nos do temido reencontro.

E o quarteto avistou Nyx.

Lá estava ela, suas grandes asas abertas, pairando sobre o chão, mais altiva que nunca.

– Nyx! – Disse Sailor Moon disfarçando o terror que percorria seu corpo.

– Sabia que iriam aparecer logo! Preparei essa recepção especialmente pra vocês!

A voz.

Aquela terrível e perturbadora voz.

Por alguns segundos, o olhar dela pousou sobre Tuxedo Mask como se não houvesse nada mais em volta. E, mais do que nunca, ele sentia asco.

_Chegou a hora de enfrentar você._

– Eu voltei, enfim. Estive me fortalecendo para o nosso verdadeiro combate.

O mascarado sentiu algo de estranho no sorriso que acompanhava as palavras de Nyx.

– Cuidado!

A Deusa da Noite desferiu uma rajada de luz. Ele desviou e atirou uma de suas rosas ao contrário das sailors que permaneceram estáticas.

Enquanto Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars e Sailor Star Fighter lutavam contra três espectros que se formaram com o golpe, Nyx avançou na direção dele.

– Há quanto tempo, meu querido! Não sabe como senti sua falta!

A primeira reação dele seria ignorar Nyx e ajudar as sailors; no entanto, Sailor Moon o advertiu.

– É a você que ela quer. Precisa sair daqui.

– Mas...

– Por favor, não se deixe capturar!

Se pudesse medir o peso que aquelas palavras teriam sobre ele, talvez Sailor Moon não as pronunciasse. Mas como poderia imaginar? Como iria saber que elas seriam como um punhal cravado em seu peito?

_Não me deixar capturar... Como já aconteceu diversas vezes._

Foram dois segundos de uma hesitação quebrada pela aproximação da deusa.

– Mal vejo a hora de tê-lo em nosso novo lar.

– Nunca!

E ele correu.

Sua capa esvoaçava pelo caminho, enquanto Nyx o perseguia soltando uma risada demente.

– Por que está correndo como um ratinho assustado? Por acaso você pensa que pode se esconder de mim?

Ele parou.

Os punhos cerraram-se.

Ele se virou e encarou Nyx de frente.

_Nenhum lugar será seguro o bastante._

_Só me resta lutar._

**N/A: **Quero agradecer, mais uma vez, pelos reviews recebidos. ShayeraElektra, Bunny Rita e Neo Serenity Eternal. Muito obrigada!


	32. Medidas extremas

**Medidas extremas**

"O homem de bom senso jamais comete uma loucura de pouca importância."

(Goethe)

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars e Sailor Star Fighter lutavam contra os espectros que se formaram da rajada de luz desferida por Nyx.

Esses espectros se assemelhavam a cavaleiros medievais. Dotados de espadas, eles lançavam raios de uma das mãos e atacavam com suas espadas. Ao contrário dos guerreiros de cristal, que enfrentaram em Oymyakon, não possuíam nenhuma fumaça em seu peito.

Na verdade, pareciam bem mais fortes do que aqueles guerreiros.

Onde estavam as outras sailors? Será que tardariam muito ainda?

Uma grande cúpula negra havia se formado naquela parte da cidade, o que dificultava a penetração das sailors naquele que se convertera em um campo de batalha. Aqueles que estavam dentro daquela espécie de prisão criada por Nyx não conseguiam perceber isso, darem-se conta do que se passava.

Um dos espectros desferiu um soco tão forte em Sailor Moon que ela caiu no chão, uma fina linha de sangue escorria pelo canto esquerdo de sua boca.

Sailor Star Fighter queria correr para ajudar, bem como Sailor Mars, mas as duas estavam enfrentando dificuldades em suas próprias batalhas.

– Sei que está preocupada com Darien – Disse-lhe Fighter –, mas não poderemos ajudá-lo sem antes resolvermos isso aqui. Concentre-se!

_Nós precisamos agir rápido! Temo que ele faça alguma bobagem._

– Está bem! – Levantou Sailor Moon com nova determinação no olhar.

E Sailor Moon voltou a enfrentar seu oponente. Todos os espectros soltavam descargas elétricas e não se podia tocá-los. A batalha era dura e não sabiam quanto tempo iria durar.

_Resista, Darien. Por favor._

Enquanto as guerreiras se debatiam com seus adversários, Nyx e Tuxedo Mask se encontravam um de frente para o outro.

Os dois estavam em uma viela.

Não havia sinal de pessoas ali. Portas e janelas trancadas...

– O que foi? Está com um jeito tão severo!

– Não vou com você a lugar nenhum!

– Ah... você vem. Esteja certo disso. Mesmo se escondendo atrás dessa máscara e com a pretensa proteção das sailors guerreiras...

Tuxedo Mask não se movimentava. Permanecia frio e imóvel diante da Deusa da Noite. Ela sorriu e, numa velocidade surpreendente, aproximou-se dele e retirou-lhe a máscara.

Ele atirou uma rosa que tinha nas mãos, mas Nyx desviou a tempo.

– Não devia esconder esses olhos tão belos!

Tuxedo Mask se afastou dela com um passo para trás, o horror estampado em seu rosto.

– Por que me persegue desse jeito, Nyx?

– Lembra de quando eu disse, pouco antes de lhe dar o sopro da morte, que não havia amor neste mundo, especialmente pra você? Eu não estava dizendo a verdade... Você é o meu escolhido, aquele que eu quero ao meu lado. O tempo que fui obrigada a ficar longe me fez ver o quanto é importante para mim, que não quero mais ficar sem você... que amo você.

Tuxedo Mask teve vontade de rir.

A declaração era no mínimo insólita. Ele bem sabia que Nyx não o queria por perto para jogar cartas ou ter um amigo para conversar...

... Mas falar de _amor_...

Alguém deveria dizer-lhe que as coisas que ela andou fazendo a ele definitivamente não eram um bom caminho para se chegar ao coração de alguém...

– Mas eu não amo você... E nem quero ficar a seu lado. Já deixei isso bastante claro!

– Claro que deixou claro. Até demais... Mas, se você pensa que me importo com isso, é mais tolo do que eu pensava.

– Eu não sou tolo. Você é que é por confundir o que sente com amor. Chega a ser patético você falar desse jeito!

– Cuidado com o que fala, guardião! Não fosse o fato de eu realmente gostar de você, puniria essa sua insolência agora mesmo!

– Eu não tenho medo de você!

– Mas deveria ter! Agora chega dessa conversa tola! Chegou a hora de você voltar para casa. Lá está uma bela surpresa a lhe esperar.

– Não me interessa nada que venha de você! – E, rapidamente, lançou uma de suas rosas contra ela, que, dessa vez não pôde desviar.

Foi apenas um fino corte.

E uma gota de sangue deslizou pelo furioso rosto da deusa.

Ela instintivamente lançou-lhe um golpe: a Sombra da Noite. E uma rajada de energia, mais suave do que normalmente ela usaria, saiu de suas mãos.

Tuxedo Mask, porém, foi rápido o bastante para se desviar e escapar.

Nyx começava a dar sinais de impaciência, principalmente ao vê-lo, em seguida, pegar sua máscara do chão e tornar a colocá-la, como se ele estivesse debochando dela.

– Você acha mesmo que pode me enfrentar, seu estúpido?

Ele permanecia firme, ocultando a angústia crescente que dele tomava conta. A diferença de poder entre os dois era clara.

_Que chances eu tenho? _

_Não importa! Vou lutar até o fim!_

E atirou mais uma de suas rosas contra ela...

Porém, dessa vez, Nyx não desviou; apanhou a rosa com as mãos e a despedaçou, preparada que já se encontrava para tal ataque.

– Admiro sua coragem, meu querido, mas você sabe que não será o bastante pra me impedir de levá-lo.

E, mais uma vez, ela lhe desferiu o golpe Sombra da Noite. Como ocorreu anteriormente, Nyx procurou suavizar seu poder destrutivo, ciente que estava de seu objetivo naquela batalha.

_Não quero machucá-lo, guardião... _

Ele se esquivou do ataque ao mesmo tempo em que lançava não uma, mas quatro rosas.

Elas envolveram Nyx formando um círculo ao redor dela e explodiram, ferindo a deusa.

A poderosa deusa estava sangrando; eram ferimentos leves na verdade, mas ele conseguiu atingi-la.

_Mas o que siginifica isso, guardião? Tinha essa surpresa bem guardada..._

_Eu o admiro._

Mas o ataque de Nyx também lhe causou danos e ele estava com sua perna bastante machucada.

– Droga! – Tentava ele se movimentar, enquanto percebia Nyx irritada com os ferimentos provocados por seu ataque.

– Ora, ora... Parece que alguém machucou a perna. Eu não queria isso, mas você não me deu outra escolha.

Ele cerrou os punhos e mais uma vez se pôs em posição de defesa.

– Já me cansei dessa brincadeira, guardião!

"Sopro gelado!", invocou seu outro ataque a deusa.

O mascarado foi jogado contra a parede de uma casa e caiu ferido no chão.

Ele tentava se levantar, mas o corpo pesava.

– Já provou o que queria. Reconheço seu valor, guardião. É forte! Não é qualquer um que pode me enfrentar como fez. Mas acabou. Você vem comigo pra casa.

– Eu não vou ser seu prisioneiro de novo, Nyx! – Disse ele, quebrando uma janela com o cotovelo e pegando um pedaço de vidro com as mãos.

– O que significa isso? Acaso você bateu com a cabeça? Acha que com esse pedacinho de vidro vai continuar a lutar? – Dizia a deusa em forma de deboche.

– Me perdoa, Serena! Mas esse é a única forma de ganhar mais tempo... Seja rápida. – Disse ele em sussurro para depois concluir em voz alta:

– Hoje não vai satisfazer sua vontade! A mim você não leva!

E deslizou o vidro pelos pulsos.

O sangue dele começou a escorrer, enquanto sorria como se tivesse obtido ali uma vitória.

– Seu idiota, por que fez isso?

– Não pode ter tudo que quer! Não vai me levar como seu troféu, Nyx, não vai!

Nyx via com desespero nos olhos o sangue que escorria pelo chão. Seu choque era tamanho, que a cúpula que cercava o local se desfez e seus cavaleiros sumiram...

_Eu não quero que você morra!_

Foi um breve momento de choque profundo. Quando já ia se aproximar de Tuxedo Mask ouviu ao longe:

– Olympus Mons!

– Star Serious Laser!

– Rajada de luz da princesa da Lua!

Ela desviou como pôde dos ataques, mas acabou sendo atingida por um deles.

Mas não se importava.

– Darien! – Gritou Serena correndo em direção ao amado ao ver o sangue no chão – O que você fez com ele, Nyx?

A deusa nada respondia, apenas via Sailor Moon desesperada a tentar estancar o sangue de Darien. Ela se afastou com a chegada das outras sailors, especialmente a de cabelos azuis que parecia menos assustada e ciente do que fazer.

Com o sumiço da cúpula, uma a uma as sailors guerreiras puderam chegar lá.

– Ami, por favor!

– Calma, Serena...

* * *

Estranhamente sentido-se uma intrusa ali, Nyx deixou o local.

Desorientada com a cena, a Deusa da Noite havia subido para os céus.

No alto, ao longe, em sua solidão tão temida e odiada...

...E de onde ninguém poderia ouvir seu terrível grito de dor.

_Você me proporcionou a mais dolorosa batalha, guardião!_

O sentimento de Nyx operou nova transformação na paisagem, um azul triste se apoderou dos céus.

E a deusa chorou.

Como que acompanhando suas lágrimas, o céu permitiu cair de si uma fina chuva.

Ela consumiu cerca de duas horas a pensar naquele sangue que escorria, naquelas palavras que a feriram mais que qualquer ataque que sua memória lhe permitia lembrar...

_Não me importo..._

_Não deveria me importar..._

Não, não deveria. Já sabia que o teria somente pela força, pela demonstração de seu poder. Encontrou um tipo de resistência inesperada; apenas isso.

Um sorriso satânico se formou nos lábios de Nyx.

_Ganhou tempo, guardião; mas não é dono do seu destino!_

Suas grandes asas se abriram e ela regressou à Terra.

De volta a Oymyakon.

Ela se dirigiu ao quarto da frágil menina, de sua princesinha inocente, que ainda não lhe havia partido o coração.

Rini estava ficando cada vez mais fraca e passava mais tempo dormindo que acordada. Nyx sorria de contentamento e de insanidade... O momento de apresentar seu trunfo estava cada vez mais próximo.

_O guardião vai demorar mais um pouco a voltar, minha querida. Mas não se preocupe. Foi melhor assim. No final, é melhor que ele só a reveja quando você estiver forte e saudável de novo. Quando a princesa da Lua tiver o destino que merece!_

_Está chegando a hora de eu mostrá-la àquela maldita , a humilhação dela faz parte da minha vingança. Eu já poderia estar dominando esse mundo não fosse aquela irritante a quem ainda ia eu abrir meus braços. Culpa dela e do amor que ele teima em sentir por ela... Mas ela vai perdê-lo... Ela vai perder tudo..._

_Mas antes eu tenho de deixá-la sozinha, sem aquelas guerreiras que lhe dão força._

**N/A**: Valeu pela sugestão, ShayeraElektra. Tentei, na medida do possível, inserir algo a mais de poder para o Darien que apenas jogar a rosa. Acho que ele fez uma boa luta...

Quero esclarecer que é uma fic que já completei, mas posso alterar numa boa, caso haja sugestões. Ok?

E, por favor, guardem os machados! rs


	33. Perto da grande batalha

**Perto da grande batalha**

– Ele vai ficar bem, Ami?

– Vai, sim. Só precisa dormir um pouco.

– Eu falhei, Ami...

– Não fale desse jeito...

– Foi ele que provocou aquele ferimento, não foi?

– Serena... Não pense nisso agora. – Disse Ami levando as mãos à cabeça.

– Você está bem? Me diga, por favor!

– Está tudo bem comigo... Sério! – Disse Ami, tentando disfarçar.

Ela teve de tocar várias vezes em Darien para tratar de seus ferimentos e estava sentindo-se fraca. Não fosse a ajuda de Rei e Kakyuu talvez não conseguisse cuidar dele adequadamente.

– Não precisa esconder nada de mim. Eu sei o que acontece a quem toca nele... Obrigada, Ami. Você foi muito corajosa.

– Não precisa me agradecer. Ele é meu amigo. E fico feliz de saber que ele vai ficar bem.

Enquanto Ami se recuperava, Serena olhava com angústia para Darien que dormia um sono profundo. Machucava-lhe profundamente os curativos que via naqueles pulsos.

– Bombom – Chamou-lhe Seiya –, fique calma. Ele vai ficar bem. Nós vamos derrotar Nyx de novo e definitivamente.

– Por que ele fez isso?

– Porque talvez ele quisesse ganhar tempo até nós chegarmos. E nós chegamos, Bombom. Você conseguiu. Ele está em segurança.

– Obrigada, Seiya. – Disse, ao receber um forte abraço do amigo querido.

O cantor se recordava das palavras de Darien, de seu pedido.

_Você sempre vai poder contar comigo, Bombom._

Estavam todos no templo de Rei. Foi ideia da guerreira de Marte que fossem para lá, onde todos poderiam ficar juntos e com certo conforto.

Após a última batalha, entenderam que certo era estarem todos juntos.

Michiru, Haruka e Hotaru também estavam de volta.

Naquela noite, não houve nem sinal de Nyx. Do céu, uma fina chuva caía compondo mais um elemento da tristeza da paisagem.

Era o pacto silencioso de paz da deusa.

Uma noite. E Serena se dispôs a passá-la velando o sono de Darien.

Ansiosa, esperava que a qualquer momento ele abrisse os olhos, dissesse alguma coisa.

Kakyuu apareceu para vê-la, levar-lhe uma xícara de chá:

– Tome, vai lhe fazer bem.

Serena pegou a xícara entre as mãos.

– Obrigada... Não só pelo chá, mas, principalmente, por ter ajudado a cuidar do Darien – Disse após dar o primeiro gole.

– Não precisa me agradecer por nenhum dos dois – Respondeu a princesa do planeta Kinmoku olhando ternamente para Darien.

Serena tomou mais um gole do chá como alguém que toma uma bebida alcoólica para criar coragem, antes de quebrar a cadeia que prendia o olhar de Kakyuu sobre o jovem que ali dormia:

– Você foi uma boa amiga para o Darien, Kakyuu...

– Eu?

– Sim, e a forma amorosa como olha pra ele...

Kakyuu abaixou a cabeça, seu rosto ganhava uma tonalidade avermelhada.

– Acho melhor eu me deitar – Disse ela afastando-se.

Mas Serena segurou com firmeza suas mãos, antes de dizer:

–Eu tremia tanto que não consegui ajudá-lo, mas você se manteve firme, mesmo se sentindo angustiada.

_– Serena..._

Darien havia acordado e interrompido aquela conversa.

– Você acordou! – Disse Serena num sussurro, a voz embargada.

Kakyuu foi se afastando aos poucos, os olhos marejados.

– Eu não me deixei levar.

– Não, Darien. Não deixou.

Serena segurou-lhe as mãos com delicadeza, uma lágrima caiu do canto direito de seu olho sobre ele.

– Não fique assim, minha cabecinha de vento.

– Eu fiquei com medo...

– Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Não importa quantas vezes tentem me levar. Lembra? E você chegou a tempo, minha cabecinha de vento. Obrigado.

Serena sorriu de leve, soltando a mão dele. Sentia-se tonta, cansada. Era ainda aquela maldição de Nyx.

Não demorou muito e Darien adormeceu novamente.

O restante da noite passou sem sobressaltos e um novo dia chegou tão ou mais obscuro do que o anterior.

Um pássaro adentrou pelo templo trazendo uma espécie de pergaminho consigo.

Rei abriu e pôs-se a ler:

* * *

_Cara princesa da Lua,_

_Uma noite deve ter sido o bastante para cuidar do guardião. Por ele, e somente por ele, estabeleci essa trégua._

_Mas temos um assunto inacabado, uma luta que não mais pode ser adiada. _

_Encontre-me no Jardim Shinjuku Gyoen, junto das outras sailors, quero enfrentá-las e acabar com isso._

_Esteja preparada, princesa. Teremos uma presença especial. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar._

_Nyx_.

* * *

– Nyx está nos convocando para uma batalha decisiva! – Disse Mina.

– Então, devemos partir logo! – Tornou Haruka.

– Mas e o Darien? – Perguntou Serena preocupada.

– Eu fico com ele! Não se preocupe. – Disse Kakyuu.

– Mas... e se for uma armadilha?

– Acho que ela pretende nos derrotar primeiro. Darien estará em segurança desde que a derrotemos. – Ponderou Rei.

– Está bem... – Aceitou Serena com um quê de insegurança.

– Vamos então. – Disse Setsuna.

Enquanto as sailors se organizavam, Serena foi discretamente ao quarto no qual Darien ainda dormia.

– Eu vou ter que ir agora. Mas eu volto... Eu não vou deixar você sozinho. – Disse, beijando-o de leve.

Decidida, ela seguiu até Kakyuu que estava na sala com as demais sailors.

– Eu deposito minha confiança em você.

– No que depender de mim, nenhum mal vai acontecer a ele!

– Tenho certeza que diz a verdade, princesa. Sei que cuidará dele, ainda que eu não volte...

– Não fale assim, vocês vão vencer.

Serena sorriu e beijou as mãos de kakyuu, que ficou enrubecida.

– Conto com você!

"Vamos, então, meninas".

_Pelo poder_

_Lunar_

_De Vênus_

_De Mercúrio_

_De Marte_

_De Vênus_

_De Saturno_

_De Urano _

_De Netuno_

_De Plutão_

_Da Estrela Lutadora_

_Da Estrela da Criação_

_Da Estrela da Cura_

_"Transformação!"_

Doze sailors. Doze guerreiras que partiram rumo ao confronto. Cada uma trazia sua própria angústia no coração.

E assim chegaram ao encontro de Nyx.

A Deusa da Noite as aguardava trazendo um sorriso cínico nos lábios e uma pequena menina nos braços.

– Não pode ser... Rini! – Gritou Sailor Moon em desespero ao reconhecer a menina.

– Pequena dama. – Sussurrou Sailor Pluto com pesar no coração.

_A chave do tempo. _

_Me perdoe, minha pequenina princesa._

– Eu sabia que você iria gostar, princesa da Lua! Sim, essa menina veio especialmente do futuro para lhe visitar novamente!

– O que está tramando agora, Nyx?

A Deusa da Noite sorriu de forma maléfica.

_A hora da minha vingança finalmente chegou!_

– Eu não lhe fiz nenhum mal. Pelo contrário, princesa. Eu a retirei de um futuro instável.

O olhar de Sailor Moon foi tomado por um terror crescente. Ela compreendia que os eventos presentes estavam alterando o curso do tempo e, consequentemente, fazendo Rini desaparecer aos poucos.

– Eu vi no seu futuro um lugar de sonhos... Mas somente nos seus sonhos ele existirá! Ainda assim, vou deixar o destino dessa linda menina em suas mãos!

– Do que está falando?

– Daqui a breves minutos descobrirá! Só que devo cuidar de suas amigas primeiro...

"Vocês serão minhas, guerreiras! Mas, antes, preciso quebrar a vontade de vocês!".

E, com a chave do tempo nas mãos, invocou o poder do Cristal das Trevas. Do céu, um raio atingiu a relíquia roubada de Setsuna.

E as sailors desapareceram.

_ Meninas! – Gritava Serena, com toda a potência de sua voz.

– Você está sozinha agora, princesa!

– O que fez com elas?

– Não se preocupe. Quando isso tudo acabar, elas também me pertencerão! Somente você eu faço questão que fique pairando sem rumo pelo universo. Eternamente só!


	34. O destino das sailors guerreiras

**O destino das sailors guerreiras**

Com o ataque de Nyx, as sailors foram levadas para longe, para um local denominado mundo das sombras. Uma terra de mistérios, onde o ar inebria, confunde.

Cada uma em uma parte a elas destinada para enfrentarem seu lado mais obscuro, seus medos...

Teriam de enfrentar a si mesmas...

Se perdessem, seriam irremediavelmente de Nyx.

Soprava um vento gélido e no chão, podia-se ver apenas um amontoado de ossos.

Nenhum barulho; só o silêncio profundo.

Sailor Pluto já estava acostumada à solidão.

Mas seu teste seria doloroso.

Ela sentiu uma sombra aproximar-se. E se pôs em posição de defesa.

Era uma sombra com seus contornos que se apresentara como oponente.

– Pronta pra ter sua vontade quebrada? – Perguntou

– Estou pronta pra lutar! – Respondeu Sailor Pluto, seu cetro nas mãos, a dureza no olhar.

– Calma, guerreira! Mostra-se disposta a pegar em armas! Como pensa que será nossa luta? Acaso acha que vim aqui para derramar seu sangue? Não é assim que pretendo quebrar sua vontade. Quero apenas conversar.

– Não tenho nada a falar com você! Quero apenas voltar para junto da minha princesa, ajudá-la a derrotar a inimiga!

– Sua princesa será derrotada. E não é tarde para mudar de lado. Nyx sairá vitoriosa e sua presença ao lado dela seria algo muito agradável aos olhos da deusa.

– Não me interessa isso.

– Prefere essa solidão profunda? Nunca regressará! Entregue sua alma e poderá sair daqui!

– Não vou me render à sua senhora.

– Você ouve seu coração; deveria ouvir a voz da razão.

– Razão e coração me dizem que tomei a decisão certa.

– Você se engana... Como se enganou ao pensar que era uma boa guardiã para o portal do tempo.

Setsuna deu um passo para trás como se tivesse sido picada por uma cobra venenosa.

_Eu fiz sempre o melhor que eu pude._

– Mas não se culpe. Minha senhora é poderosa. Você sabe disso, pôde sentir quando ela lhe fez ver e você com certeza não esquecerá...

A dor. Aquele golpe terrível que fez com que visse a solidão que era ser a guardiã do portal do tempo.

_Minha missão._

_Meu sacrifício._

_E eu fui derrotada rapidamente._

– Você, a mais frágil das sailors... – Prosseguiu a sombra –, a sailor da solidão, da tristeza. Mas seu futuro pode ser diferente. A menina precisa de você... Deixe-se guiar pela minha senhora e as palavras solidão e derrota não mais constarão de seu dicionário.

– Pare com isso. Não pode me enganar!

A sombra se aproximou mais e a envolveu num abraço.

– A menina vai precisar de você...

Setsuna sentia-se tonta; as mãos daquela sombra pareciam ter se entranhado em sua mente. A solidão e o fracasso recente passando como um trator em seus pensamentos.

– Renda-se, guerreira, de nada valerá seu sacrifício. Ficar presa aqui não trará nenhum benefício à menina, você ainda pode cuidar dela. Pode ser vitoriosa em sua missão.

Sailor Pluto caiu de joelhos.

Parecia lhe faltar o ar e a cabeça começava a latejar.

Mais e mais os braços daquela sombra lhe envolviam e, à medida que isso acontecia, mais sua mente ficava confusa, seus pensamentos embaralhados.

– Minha cabeça...

– Tudo pode passar... Você pode mudar...

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da sailor.

– Agora me faz ver que eu poderia trair minha princesa...

– Decerto que pode!

– Mas não posso trair a minha consciência!

– O quê?

– Grito Mortal. – Setsuna invocou seu ataque com a simplicidade de sempre.

E direcionou contra si mesma o golpe, desfazendo a sombra que se agarrava a si.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam por sua face enquanto caía sem forças no chão.

_Eu consegui._

_Fui uma boa guardiã da minha alma, princesa._

_Mas estou tão cansada..._

Simultaneamente, outros embates se davam. As sailors uma a uma e sozinhas teriam de fazer sua escolha. E, se uma delas falhasse, as outras irremediavelmente seriam tragadas.

A batalha do destino das sailors guerreiras tivera seu início.

Enquanto cada uma enfrentava seus fantasmas, a perseguição de Nyx que, a todo custo, pretendia lhes quebrar a vontade, a Deusa da Noite se encontrava de frente para a princesa da Lua:

– Nosso real confronto começa aqui, princesa. Sem suas ex-amigas a me atrapalhar.

– Nyx, o que fez com elas? Diga!

– Elas estão num mundo de sombras, num eixo perdido do tempo, onde não há dia, nem noite. Lá, elas entenderão que eu sou alguém digna de ser seguida!

– Elas nunca me trairão! Eu confio nas minhas amigas!

– Basta uma perder, sua tola... O destino de uma será o de todas! Elas não fazem ideia de onde pisaram! Serão todas minhas servas, assim como aquele que você ama. Aliás, quero que me responda: o guardião está bem?

– Darien vai ficar bem, Nyx, porque nunca mais vou permitir que se aproxime dele!

Nyx soltou uma grande gargalhada ainda com Rini no colo.

– É uma criança tola mesmo! Você encontrará aqui seu fim, minha cara. E irei àquele templo onde ele está. Dessa vez, não se recusará a mim, não fará nenhuma bobagem.

– Por quê? Por que está fazendo isso?

– Ele é o meu escolhido, eu o quero pra mim, princesa. Farei dele meu companheiro.

– Darien não vai aceitar isso, Nyx. Você quase o matou da última vez... Pare.

– Eu não fiz nada. Aquele tolo é que se feriu, mas isso não vai acontecer de novo. Ele aceitará seu lugar ao meu lado. E ao lado dessa linda menina.

– O que está fazendo com a Rini?

– Eu quero salvá-la, princesa. Mas, para isso, eu precisarei de sua ajuda!


	35. Você me ajuda?

**Você me ajuda?**

Uma multidão de feridos.

Rios de sangue a escorrer pelo chão. Todos a gritar, a estender suas mãos, a pedir ajuda.

E Ami não sabia para que lado correr, a quem ajudar em primeiro lugar.

_Socorro!_

Vozes, centenas delas, pedindo-lhe ajuda.

Quem atender primeiro? Como proceder em meio àquela confusão?

Ela decidiu ajudar uma senhora de idade bem avançada. Enquanto se dirigia a ela, tentando atendê-la, as demais pessoas no chão agarravam-lhe as roupas, choravam e gritavam.

_Que lugar é este?_

– Sua... Sua mulherzinha maldosa. Não quer nos ajudar! Por que nos deixa de lado?

E as pessoas se levantavam furiosas.

– Esperem! Por favor, eu quero ajudar... Mas...

– Mas é uma fraca que não sabe o que fazer!

Sailor Mercury ficou confusa com aquele diálogo. Na verdade, começou a se sentir tonta, enferma.

– Por favor, parem! Eu preciso pensar.

_Pensar, pensar, pensar._

_Concentre-se._

– Você precisa sentir! Você não sente. Só calcula. É uma mulherzinha fria! Seu coração é feito de gelo!

– Por que dizem essas coisas? – Perguntou Ami cada vez mais confusa, o sangue da mulher a quem tentara ajudar em suas mãos.

– Porque você precisa ouvir! Porque precisa saber...

Ami tentou se afastar, as lágrimas escorriam por sua face, que se sujou com o sangue que tinha nas mãos.

– Você é fraca! Não pode ajudar ninguém. Mas isso pode mudar. Pode ser forte e decidida! Se esquecer daquela princesa estúpida, nunca mais ficará numa situação dessas.

– O quê?

– Aceite Nyx como sua senhora e terá como ajudar a todos.

– Não vejo como Nyx vai permitir que eu ajude as pessoas.

Aquelas criaturas se agarravam a Ami, todas a se lamentarem, a gemerem.

– Você pode ser uma guerreira forte, confiante! Ao contrário do que é hoje, uma fraca, que não honra o uniforme de sailor que veste!

– Isso não é verdade!

– Você sabe que é!

_Por que me sinto tão confusa?_

Enquanto a criatura que falava segurava a cabeça de Ami, outra adentrava as mãos em seu peito. Ela gritou de dor.

– É verdade que existe um coração dentro desse peito? É difícil de acreditar! É mecânica, é calculista... É perfeita para servir a Nyx!

_Meu amor pelos estudos..._

– Meu amor pelo conhecimento não me deixa cega! Eu amo meus amigos e jamais os trairia!

E uma aura azulada envolveu Sailor Mercury.

A luz que irradiava de si era cálida e brilhante.

Uma fina chuva caía e lavava o sangue que se agarrara a seu corpo.

E viu as criaturas desaparecendo uma a uma, sem gemidos ou lamentações.

Quando tudo terminou, só havia ela naquele local. Nenhuma voz mais perturbava sua mente.

_Meus amigos... Quero muito voltar pra vocês._

Seu corpo agora pesava. Os olhos teimavam por fechar. Primeiro caiu de joelhos, depois deitada...

_Eu não gostaria de ficar presa aqui._

_Meus amigos... Eu quero encontrar vocês_.

Os olhos se fecharam.

E adormeceu.

Cinzas.

O local parecia um cenário de destruição.

Vida que se convertera em morte.

Sailor Saturno caminhava sem saber em que direção seguir. Tudo à sua volta lhe trazia um gosto amargo, a lembrança do que seus poderes significavam, de quem ela poderia vir a ser.

Uma criança se aproximou dela.

– Me ajude, por favor.

Ela dirigiu um olhar de piedade àquela misteriosa criaturinha.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Estou perdida! – Dizia a menina, que de alguma forma lhe lembrava Rini.

– Não se preocupe. Eu vou ajudar você.

E, mesmo diante daquele cenário tão hostil, Sailor Saturno sorria ao andar de mãos dadas com aquela menina; a sensação de estar ajudando alguém aquecendo-lhe o coração.

_O que Nyx pretende?_

_Uma saída, preciso encontrar uma saída._

E continuava a andar com a menina na mão, sem saber ao certo para onde seguir. E não se deu conta quando a face angelical da criança ganhou contornos diabólicos.

Somente quando ela se agarrou a si e lhe mordeu os braço, percebeu a metamorfose que se operou naquela criatura.

– O que significa isso? – Perguntou enquanto atirava a criatura para longe, o sangue escorrendo por seus braços.

– Não há bondade. Há somente morte e destruição!

E a criança foi tragada pela terra, deixando Sailor Saturno ferida.

E novamente sozinha.

Ela continuava sua caminhada, o sangue escorrendo pelos braços.

_Não há bondade. Há somente morte e destruição._

_..._

_Isso é mentira! Há amor e amizade no mundo._

_... E em meu coração._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um grito de socorro. Logo à frente, um senhor estava caído no chão. Seu primeiro instinto foi o de passar direto por ele, mas não conseguiu. Tinha de o ajudar.

– Senhor, o que posso fazer para lhe ajudar?

– Minha filha, que alma generosa a sua! Ajude este pobre homem a se levantar.

E Sailor Saturno o apoiou em seus ombros a fim de buscar uma saída para os dois.

No entanto, aquele homem trazia um estranho sorriso nos lábios e um maligno brilho nos olhos. Quando a sailor percebeu isso, já era tarde. Ele investiu contra ela, desferindo-lhe um choque elétrico com as mãos.

Diante do olhar perplexo e assustado de Saturno, o homem se transformou em cinzas, não sem antes dizer:

_Não se pode confiar em ninguém!_

_Não há amor, nem justiça na Terra._

Extremamente confusa, ela continuava a andar...

... rumo a lugar nenhum.

Ela procurava desenfreadamente por uma saída, quando começou a ouvir o choro de uma pessoa.

Ela decidiu ignorar aquele barulho e seguir sua caminhada. Porém, quanto mais andava, mais fortemente aquele choro ecoava em sua mente, até que se deparou com a imagem de uma mulher que sangrava muito.

– Por favor, me ajude. Não me deixe aqui!

A sailor olhou para o ferimento da mulher e, em seguida, olhou para o próprio sangue que ainda escorria de seu braço e decidiu seguir em frente.

Porém, não conseguia esquecer aquela figura e resolveu voltar atrás.

– Tudo bem, eu ajudo você – Disse com um quê de medo no olhar.

A mulher se agarrou nela, o sangue das duas se misturando.

– Por que ainda acredita, guerreira? Não vê que só há maldade nos corações?

Sailor Saturno se libertou rapidamente daquele abraço que se tornou opressor e caiu de joelhos no chão.

– Minha cara, você é a guardiã da destruição. Como pode insistir em ser algo que você não é? Ajudar? Não entende? A palavra é destruir!

– Isso não é verdade! Eu acredito nas pessoas!

– Não seja tão tola! Não seja fraca! Junte-se a Nyx...

– Me deixe em paz!

E Hotaru correu a toda velocidade, enquanto aquela mulher, antes de aspecto tão frágil e sensível, parecia deslizar sobre o chão, alcançando-lhe rapidamente.

– Saia da minha frente! – Gritou a sailor.

– Não! O que vai fazer a respeito?

Hotaru ergueu sua lança:

– Silence...

Mas interrompeu o ataque diante do sorriso maléfico de aprovação de sua oponente.

_Não. Não posso fazer isso._

– Continue, guerreira. Mostre seu lado furioso. Não há amor, há somente destruição.

– Você está errada! – Disse, jogando sua lança no chão.

"Eu perdoo vocês", prosseguiu, "Eu perdoo por todo o mal que me fizeram"!

Uma luz começou a irradiar de dentro da mulher que se opunha à sailor.

Era o brilho da bondade que havia dentro de Hotaru, brilho que estava a eliminar aquela semente maligna que tentava se embrenhar na alma da guerreira.

_Há amor e justiça nesse mundo_, pensava em enquanto via aquela criatura se desfazer na luz.

_E também nesse meu coração._

Sailor Saturno sorria. Pegou sua lança e continuou andar.

– Vou encontrar vocês. E, juntas, sairemos daqui, minhas amigas!


	36. Duelos interiores

_**Duelos interiores**_

_Sim, eu te amo; porém nunca_

_Dos lábios meus saberás, _

_Que é fundo como a desgraça, _

_Que o pranto não adelgaça, _

_Leve, qual sombra que passa,_

_Ou como um sonho fugaz!_

(Gonçalves Dias)

– Onde está Serena? – Perguntou Darien, tentando se levantar.

– Calma, por favor. Não deve se esforçar. – Tentava aquietá-lo Kakyuu.

– Ela foi ao encontro de Nyx?

– Você deve descansar!

– Eu não posso ficar aqui parado enquanto Serena e as outras lutam. Eu preciso ir, preciso ajudá-las.

– Mas...

–Serena precisa de mim. Por favor, princesa...

– Está certo! Nós dois vamos então!

De costas para Darien, ela pegou uma xícara.

– Tome, beba isto antes.

– Mas...

– Não seja teimoso! Depois que tomar, nós vamos... Os dois... Se eu deixar você ir sozinho, decerto que Serena vai brigar comigo! – Disse Kakyuu com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

Darien hesitou por alguns instantes, mas a princesa lhe passava tanta sinceridade, que acabou bebendo aquele chá estranhamente amargo.

Não demorou muito para ele começar a sentir tonto.

– Princesa... – Disse com mágoa no olhar.

– Me perdoe, mas eu prometi que eu cuidaria de você – Tornou com a voz embargada.

E Darien caiu na cama em sono profundo.

_Se estivesse em condições de lutar, o remédio não teria efeito algum sobre você. _

_Me perdoa..._

_Nunca faria nada para lhe ferir ou magoar, Darien._

A visão de Kakyuu estava obliterada pelas lágrimas que queriam a todo custo sair de seus olhos.

_Por quê? Eu não entendo..._

_É errado!_

Travava uma batalha dolorosa dentro de si, enquanto mãos traidoras de sua razão percorriam aquela face que tantos sentimentos confusos lhe provocava ultimamente.

O rosto dela se abaixava lentamente como que impelida por uma força maior, a de um coração que resolveu imperar sobre a força dos fatos.

E os lábios dela tocaram os de Darien...

Nem mesmo a maldição de Nyx parecia fazer efeito sobre si.

As lágrimas agora escorriam e chegaram a seu amado.

E ela se afastou. Envergonhada, enxugava o rosto dele com calma, temendo acordá-lo.

_Você não deve saber. Não devo magoá-lo com o que sinto._

_Me desculpe._

Enquanto kakyuu prometia a si mesma que não mais se deixaria governar por aquele amor que jamais poderia ser correspondido, Sailor Mars caminhava por um deserto e gritava o nome das companheiras sem obter resposta, até ouvir:

– Guerreira do fogo!

Aquela voz.

_Mas que brincadeira é essa?_

Ao voltar-se para atender àquele chamado, ela se deparou com uma réplica sua, só que com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Ela trajava um longo vestido negro e trazia um colar de pérolas no pescoço.

– Quem é você?

– Eu sou um espectro dos seus pensamentos, Rei. Eu estou aqui para lhe mostrar a verdade sobre você.

– Que verdade? Do que fala?

Diante dos olhos de Sailor Mars passaram-se todas as brigas que tivera com Serena.

– Vocês duas não são amigas, vocês se odeiam. Só vivem brigando, discutindo. Você não é tal fiel assim à princesa da Lua!

Sailor Marte caiu de joelhos.

_Isso não verdade! Você não sabe do que fala!_

– Desde que se conheceram, vocês duas só disputam, brigam. Você só está ao lado dela para cumprir uma obrigação! Mas você pode se libertar!

Aquele ar, aquela sensação de tontura... Aquela criatura com contornos humanos (contornos seus!) que se aproximava como uma cobra rastejante a lhe envolver o pescoço, a acariciar sua cabeça.

– Pense em todas as possibilidades – Prosseguiu –, pense! Junte-se a Nyx! Entregue-se e esquecerá dessa inútil, comilona e preguiçosa princesa a quem você finge servir.

– Não fale assim dela!

– Mas não sou eu que falo assim! É você!

_Sim, ela é preguiçosa e comilona..._

– Mas...

– Ela não passa de uma inútil! Junte-se a Nyx. Não resista... Você sabe, guerreira do fogo! Ela não é digna de ser sua líder, de ser sua princesa! Curve-se a Nyx!

– Eu não posso!

– Claro que pode! Esqueça essa espécie de obrigação que você pensa ter... Ela não vale o seu sacrifício, ela não vale nenhum dos sacrifícios que fizeram por ela... Ela nunca consegue proteger ninguém! Aqueles que se aproximam dela apenas sofrem.

– Isso não é verdade!

_Ela é nossa amiga, ela é uma boa pessoa._

– Ela é uma inútil e não é amiga de ninguém. Não passa de uma egoísta que vive a vida a se entupir de bolinhos!

Sailor Mars Levou as mãos à cabeça.

_O que está acontecendo?_

– Não resista, guerreira! Deixe-se levar...

_Serena..._

– Vamos, minha senhora espera por você!

_Serena..._

_Você é..._

– Não me interessa nada que venha de sua senhora! – Disse Sailor Mars, apontando o dedo indicador para a própria cabeça.

– O que pensa que vai fazer, sua estúpida!

– Serena é minha melhor amiga! E eu a amo não apesar do que ela é, mas exatamente do jeito que ela é! Fogo de Marte, acenda-se!

E a rajada de fogo disparada atingiu a própria cabeça de Sailor Mars espantando aquela presença opressora.

_Serena, meninas..._

_Eu quero encontrar vocês..._

E desmaiou.

Sailor Urano caminhava por um cenário de guerra.

Vários cavaleiros com suas espadas e escudos vindo em sua direção. Ela lançou seu ataque:

– Campo magnético de Urano!

E todos eles se submeteram, todos foram "colados" ao solo. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ela arrematou:

– Terra, trema!

E todos os seus oponentes foram eliminados. Um sorriso maroto se formou no rosto da sailor guerreira.

_É isso que tem pra mim, Nyx?_

Sailor Urano sorria vitoriosa. Sempre foi forte e se orgulhava disso.

Caminhava lentamente, atenta a tudo, quando ouviu um som de palmas.

_Mas o que..._

– Bravo!

A sailor se virou procurando seu oponente.

– Quem está fazendo isso? Apareça!

E uma estranha criatura se apresentou diante dela. Tinha nariz de palhaço, o corpo esverdeado e trajava uma roupa branca de bolinhas vermelhas.

Urano deu um passo para trás, seu olhar revelava espanto.

_Que espécie de idiotice é essa?_

– Você é realmente muito forte, guerreira!

– Quem é você!

– Um admirador. – Disse, chegando perto, quase tocando o rosto da sailor, que se esquivou.

– Não me interessa! Você com certeza está aqui a mando de Nyx!

– Além de forte, você é extremamente inteligente.

– O que pretende além de ficar me elogiando?

– Eu? Sou apenas um pobre palhaço, um servo e nada mais... – Fez uma reverência, ao terminar de dizer essas palavras.

Haruka resolveu ignorá-lo e seguiu adiante, mas o palhaço a seguiu, como um cachorrinho alegre com a visita, a pular e pular.

– Não fique atrás de mim!

– Oh, além de forte e inteligente, gosta de atuar sozinha... Interessante...

A sailor interrompeu sua caminhada e olhou aquela criatura de frente, como que a analisando.

– E gosta de avaliar os inimigos também... É uma jóia... Com certeza, a mais forte das sailors guerreiras. – A criatura prosseguia com seu festival de elogios sem fim.

Em outra situação, Haruka despacharia aquele palhaço, mas sentia-se estranha, suscetível...

_Por que o escuto? _

_Por que me agrada tanto essas coisas que ele me diz?_

– Pare, por favor! – Pediu começando a se sentir tonta, nauseada.

– Mas por que, se ainda há diversão?

E apontou para outro grupo de guerreiros, cujas faces furiosas se direcionavam a ela.

– Vamos lá, guerreira! Mostre quem é a melhor! Destrua a todos!

Urano se pôs em posição de combate, o palhaço a seu lado como uma sombra.

– Vai ficar aí?

– Ao seu lado, guerreira. Ao lado da vitória!

E ela novamente lançou seu ataque: "Terra, trema".

Os guerreiros foram dissipados sob as palmas efusivas do palhaço e o sorriso de Haruka.

_O orgulho, guerreira..._

– Maravilhosa! Pena que não possa mostrar seu potencial, cumprir sua missão.

– Do que fala, criatura bizarra?

– Quando sua princesa vagar como um ponto de luz enfraquecido pelo universo, o que será de você? Responda, guerreira, como se sente servindo como uma plebeia a uma fraca, a uma estúpida?

– Cale-se!

– Uma guerreira tão forte deveria estar associada aos deuses, não a uma criança estúpida!

_Eu quero que você se cale! _

_Está me deixando confusa..._

– Já disse pra se calar! Terra, trema!

E lançou seu ataque sobre aquela criatura, que ao ser atingida, soltou um terrível grito.

– Você é forte, mas não vai me calar com esse golpe! – Disse ele, em meio à fumaça, seu corpo agora distorcido, sua face queimada.

– O que é você?

– Eu sou o seu guia, seu guia até Nyx! Não finja ser algo que não é; você é orgulhosa e ambiciosa. Como pode servir àquela estúpida como um cão fiel? Servindo a Nyx será verdadeiramente uma guerreira, usar todo seu potencial.

_Minha princesa é tão chorona e frágil..._

_Nyx é forte, é uma deusa._

– Eu...

– Aceite um lugar junto a Nyx e será sempre vitoriosa. Fique ao lado dos vencedores, minha cara. Você não faz parte do time dos perdedores.

Urano se sentia tonta, confusa... A visão se embaralhava e aquela voz parecia fazer um eco em sua mente, entranhando-se como uma ideia fixa.

_Eu... tenho uma missão..._

– Vamos, não resista mais! A mais forte das guerreiras merece o melhor.

– Não, eu não sou a mais forte! Se eu fosse não daria ouvidos a você como dei até agora!

– O quê?

– Eu não aceito me curvar à sua senhora! E, de bom grado, compartilharei do destino da minha princesa!

"Você está ouvindo, Nyx?

Eu te repudio!"

A sailor dizia isso com tal veemência, que o palhaço se pôs a cobrir os ouvidos.Ele ainda se agarrou à sua vítima, tentando ainda convencê-la, mas Haruka continuou ainda mais firme:

– Eu servirei à princesa da Lua, essa é a minha verdadeira força: a lealdade a quem protege esse mundo!

Do broche no centro de seu peito, irradiou uma luz terna, que se abateu sobre o palhaço.

A guerreira viu seu oponente ser tomado por aquela luz e explodir.

Mas seus pensamentos não estavam mais com ele.

_Meninas... princesa... Eu quero estar junto de vocês._

Uma sutil lágrima escorria pelo rosto da guerreira, que se perguntava quando finalmente ia reencontrar suas companheiras.


	37. Amor do passado

**Amor do passado**

Ventava e estava escuro.

Sailor Júpiter cobria o rosto com as mãos enquanto caminhava por aquele terreno hostil.

Nada. Nem ninguém.

_Onde estão todos?_

– Lita! – Alguém a chamou.

– Quem está aí? Apareça!

Uma figura se apresentou. Envolta em um capuz, ocultava seu rosto da sailor.

– Lita... – Balbuciou.

_Não pode ser..._

Era ele... Mesmo debaixo daquele capuz, ela o sabia. Aquela voz era inconfundível, ficara gravada em sua mente, de modo que nunca conseguiu a esquecer.

Era aquele que partira seu coração, que a renegara e a abandonara...

_Você..._

_Mas como?_

– Lita, é você? – Perguntou, baixando o capuz como em câmera lenta.

E lá estava ele. Aquele rosto, em todos os seus matizes, que a lembrança ainda comportava.

– Sim, sou eu... a Lita.

– Eu senti sua falta.

– Eu também senti a sua... Mas você...

_Foi você que partiu meu coração..._

– Eu sei... Eu deixei você de lado porque você era mais forte, mais rápida...

O coração de Lita palpitava como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez, queria abraçá-lo, dizer que o perdoava, que sempre o sentia, que buscava sua face na de outros. Mas se resguardou.

Como tudo aquilo podia ser tão real e ao mesmo tempo tão ilusório?

Era realmente aquela parte de seu passado que estava diante de si?

Só podia ser, os olhos não a podiam estar enganando de tal maneira... Era ele... Como naquela noite em que as gotas de chuva se misturaram às suas lágrimas ao vê-lo correr para longe, deixando-a.

– O que você quer?

– Lita, eu quero uma segunda chance... Eu quero você de volta.

A sailor levou suas mãos ao coração. Que espécie de brincadeira de mau gosto era essa?

_Por favor, não brinque comigo de novo._

– Do que fala? Não me deixe confusa... – Dizia em sussurros...

Não entendia o que se passava consigo. Já se passara muito tempo, mas, mesmo assim, aquele rapaz ainda conseguia deixá-la com as pernas bambas.

– Lita, esqueça essa história de guerreira... De princesa... Venha comigo.

– O quê? Como você sabe?

– Eu apenas sei, minha querida. E também sei que debaixo desse uniforme está a moça mais encantadora que conheci. Você só precisa deixar tudo isso de lado e poderemos ficar juntos.

– Mas...

– Você não quer ficar comigo?

Ele se aproximou de Lita e continuou bem ao pé do ouvido:

– O que me diz? Nós dois juntos... E você se esqueceria desse fardo... Dessa vida que a faz ser triste, sempre à procura de alguém, sempre sentindo falta de alguma coisa, como se estivesse incompleta.

As palavras dele inebriavam, deixavam Lita tonta, confusa.

Ela se limitava a ouvir, a se envolver naquele abraço, a se deixar seduzir por aquela voz:

– Você vive brigando, batendo, se magoando... Você pode deixar tudo isso de lado, basta me seguir, minha querida. E eu prometo que seremos felizes, que nunca mais vamos nos separar. É muito simples... Basta você deixar a princesa de lado... Ela já tem a felicidade dela, ela tem tudo... Pense em você, no que você não tem, no que você precisa...

– Mas...

– Não seja teimosa... Esqueça todas elas, as suas pretensas amigas... Essa vida de sailor deve ficar para trás...

_Como eu queria ficar a seu lado, como eu queria que você não tivesse me deixado naquela noite chuvosa._

– Eu amei você...

– Sim...

– Mas eu não posso! – Disse ela, abraçando o espectro daquele rapaz.

"Você não é real. E, mesmo que fosse, eu não conseguiria trair a todos. Minha felicidade não vai custar a de outros, nem vai ser construída numa mentira".

Sailor Júpiter via trêmula a imagem de seu amor do passado se esvanecer aos poucos em seus braços, enquanto o beijava.

_Adeus, meu querido._

Havia um quê de libertação no sorriso de Lita, quando ele desapareceu por completo deixando seus braços vazios.

_Amigas, eu vou encontrar vocês..._

_... Ajudar a derrotar Nyx e..._

_... Conseguir um namorado!_


	38. Saudades de casa

**Saudades de casa**

A saudade é nossa alma

dizendo para onde ela quer voltar.

(Rubem Alves)

Taiki e Yaten caminhavam juntos. Não entendiam como, mas, quando caíram no mundo das sombras, não estavam mais em suas formas de sailors.

– O que está havendo? Como viemos parar justamente aqui? – Perguntou Taiki.

– Não sei, mas acho melhor nós não nos separarmos – Respondeu Yaten.

Uma superfície inóspita.

Um cenário de destruição.

Kinmoku. O planeta que Sailor Galáxia destruiu em sua ambição, em sua corrida pelas sementes estelares. Era o lar, ou o que um dia pôde assim ser chamado.

Os dois olhavam com angústia e saudosismo para o cenário ao redor deles. Era lá que deveriam estar, reconstruindo aquele local para que ele merecesse novamente o título de _casa_.

– Taiki, Yaten! – Uma voz os chamava.

– Quem está nos chamando? – Perguntaram os dois em coro.

Diante deles, surgiu uma figura espectral. Um alvíssimo vestido branco cobria todo o seu corpo e seu rosto envelhecido era adornado por tristes olhos verdes.

Os dois se entreolharam, tentando imaginar que tipo de armadilha havia sido preparada para os dois.

– Quem é você? – Perguntou Taiki.

– Eu sou a guia de vocês, aquela que os levará para casa.

Yaten olhou com desconfiança para a mulher que prosseguiu:

– O que ainda fazem na Terra? Pra que se intrometeram numa briga que não pertence a vocês? Olhem! Esse é o retrato da terra natal de vocês, do lugar que um dia foi a morada de vocês.

"Por que perdem tempo com tanto para reconstruir? Como puderam trair assim seu próprio lar?

_É verdade..._

_O nosso lar... Nós passamos muito tempo na Terra e não estamos cuidando do nosso planeta._

Os pensamentos de Taiki e Yaten se confundiam, ambos lamentando a distância de sua terra natal.

– Vocês gostariam de ver seu lar refeito, que ele deixasse de ser o arremedo de planeta que é hoje? Ou se apaixonaram tanto pela Terra, que já se esqueceram de Kinmoku?

– Não diga bobagens! – Sentenciou Yaten – Nosso maior sonho é conseguir reconstruir nosso planeta. Fazer com que volte a ser um lugar próspero e feliz.

– E pode ser... – Tornou a mulher misteriosa – Até onde iriam pra recuperar o planeta de vocês?

_Ela está tentando nos confundir..._

– Taiki, não devemos dar ouvidos a ela... É uma enviada de Nyx! – Alertou Yaten.

– Sim, sou uma enviada de Nyx, meu caro. Eu vim aqui para guiá-los até a verdade!

– Diga logo a que realmente veio! – Exclamou Taiki, diante do olhar de reprovação de Yaten.

– Nyx é uma deusa muito poderosa, sempre foi temida mesmo entre os outros deuses.

– E daí? – Questionou Taiki.

– E daí que ela pode devolver o esplendor a Kinmoku.

Taiki e Yaten se emocionaram com a declaração. Ter seu planeta de volta era cada vez mais um sonho distante, após tanto tempo na Terra.

– E é simples, meus caros. – Prosseguiu ela – Tudo o que vocês precisam fazer é esquecer a princesa da Lua. Façam isso, juntem-se a Nyx e ela reavivará o planeta de vocês.

– Nós não somos estúpidos! Nyx esteve no nosso planeta, levou nossa princesa embora e atrapalhou nossas tentativas de reconstruí-lo – Falou Yaten.

– Porque ela ansiava se apoderar da Terra. Desde que ela se aposse do que quer, pode mostrar sua misericórdia.

– Misericórdia? – Perguntou Taiki em forma de deboche.

– Exato. Minha deusa sabe ser misericordiosa, mas também pode ser cruel, como já perceberam. E isso significa que ela pode destruir completamente o seu planeta. Vocês têm uma escolha: continuar a apoiar a princesa da Lua, perder essa luta e ver sua terra natal destruída ou esquecer essa batalha sem sentido e recuperar o seu planeta.

E num estalar de dedos fez surgir a imagem do que outrora havia sido Kinmoku.

Os dois olhavam cheios de saudade para cada detalhe da superfície reproduzida por aquela mulher. Era seu lar, exatamente como era antes da devastação provocada por Sailor Galáxia, antes de ela destruir seu planeta e obrigá-los a deixar a sua casa.

Os olhos dos dois marejaram. Aquelas imagens que antes só podiam ser vistas em suas lembranças agora estavam ali bem diante deles – as rosas de fogo; as casas; a água quente, pura e cristalina e o céu, como era diferente aquele céu...

_Eu poderia ter passado séculos sem ver e, no entanto, ainda encontraria você, Kinmoku, nos mais intrincados labirintos da minha memória._

_Princesa, Seiya, Taiki... Nós precisamos voltar para casa. Nós precisamos reconstruir nosso lar..._

_A Terra é bela, mas não é a nossa casa._

Sedutor, aquele cenário preenchia no coração dos dois as lacunas deixadas pela saudade que nunca deixara de crescer. Podiam sentir até os cheiros característicos de seu planeta, o vento que soprava de uma forma toda especial, a luz nas estrelas a brilhar como que brindando a alegria que se extinguiu com a perversidade de Sailor Galáxia.

_Yaten, Seiya, princesa... Nós vamos voltar juntos para casa, nós vamos reconstruir nosso planeta. Essa é a nossa verdadeira missão._

Mas a mulher estalou os dedos mais uma vez e fez com que tudo desaparecesse. Era novamente o cenário de destruição que deixaram para trás a fim de confrontar Nyx.

– Isso é só uma ilusão. É uma mentira. Somente a destruição é de verdade. Para mudar isso, basta vocês aceitarem Nyx. Vocês ficam presos à Terra por causa dele, por causa daquele que se diz amigo de vocês. Ele quer a princesa da Lua, ele a ama, por isso os obriga a permanecer na Terra. E a princesa de vocês...

– O que tem a nossa princesa? – Perguntou Taiki, com receio no olhar.

– Ora, meu caro, você sente, sente no olhar dela... Por que ela não veio com vocês? Ao lado de quem ela está? Não notou nada de diferente nela?

– Cale essa boca! – Gritou Yaten.

_Você não tem o direito de falar dela..._

_Ela e Seiya não são traidores._

– Vocês sabem muito bem que ela está diferente; anda triste e esconde às vezes sem sucesso seus suspiros. Ela traiu vocês, bem como aquele outro que se diz amigo. Eles estão comprometidos demais com as pessoas da Terra e se esqueceram de seus deveres, sempre a sonhar com o impossível.

_Nosso planeta._

_Nosso compromisso maior não é com a princesa da Lua, ou com o príncipe da Terra; é com nosso planeta._

_Nossa casa..._

_O lugar que nós sempre chamamos de lar._

– Não sejam como eles, não se deixem prender pelos feitiços da Terra... Pensem no planeta de vocês,

Taiki e Yaten se entreolharam, um conhecendo os pensamentos do outro.

Bastou um olhar e os dois assentiram com a cabeça.

– Nyx aguarda a resposta de vocês, para refazer seu mundo.

– Nosso planeta é muito importante pra nós – Disse Yaten.

– E nós vamos refazê-lo, sem nos unirmos a Nyx – Completou Taiki.

– O quê?

– Nossa resposta é não. – Prosseguiu Taiki com simplicidade.

– Vocês não amam o planeta de vocês! – Tentou prosseguir naquela chantagem a serva de Nyx.

– Claro que amamos! – Disse Taiki com um quê de impaciência – E é por isso que vamos ajudar a derrotar Nyx! Suma da nossa frente, espectro maldito!

Taiki e Yaten demonstraram uma determinação tal no olhar, que uma fenda começou a se abrir no solo, bem debaixo dos pés da misteriosa mulher.

O espectro de sua antiga inimiga foi tragado aos poucos até desaparecer completamente.

– Nós tomamos a decisão certa? – Perguntou Taiki ao se ver sozinho com Yaten novamente.

– Você tem alguma dúvida?

– Eu quero voltar para casa. Só isso.

– Eu também, mas, antes, precisamos sair daqui.


	39. Como música para seus ouvidos

**Como música para seus ouvidos**

Eram os destroços de um alvíssimo salão. E Sailor Netuno olhava curiosa para o cenário à sua frente, composto de violinos despedaçados e pedaços de roupas manchadas com sangue.

_Como vim parar aqui? Só me lembro de Nyx..._

_Decerto que isso é uma espécie de armadilha._

E uma singela música começou a entrar por seus ouvidos.

A sailor olhava em volta curiosa, procurando de onde vinha a misteriosa canção.

Mas não havia ninguém à primeira vista. Conseguia apenas vislumbrar destroços, resquícios, do que parecia já ter sido um lugar de glória, beleza e sonoridade.

Ainda com aquela música penetrando em seus ouvidos, caminhou lentamente até um violino e seu arco, que se encontravam desprezados no chão.

Indecisa, agachou-se. As mãos, hesitantes e ansiosas, acariciavam o instrumento musical – ela desconhecia os efeitos da névoa inebriante do mundo das sombras e talvez por isso se deixasse levar com tanta facilidade.

Guiada pelo som que encantava sua alma poética, ela pegou o arco e ergueu o violino. Com destreza, deslizou o arco pelas cordas, produzindo um som que rimava com aquela música que cada vez mais a enfeitiçava.

Conforme os sons se uniam, o cenário pouco a pouco se reconstruía. Uma luz intensa surgiu no teto desenhando um ostentoso lustre de cristal. As peças rasgadas de roupas se transformaram em pequeninos pontos de luz que lentamente ganhavam contornos humanos.

Ao término do dueto, o salão estava novamente firmado em seu esplendor.

Sailor Netuno se emocionou diante daquele ambiente tão belo como nunca havia visto.

Materializou-se diante dela um elegante homem, portando também ele um violino. Era um _Stradivarius_, em toda sua opulência e perfeição. Netuno nem se apercebia das feições do homem à sua frente, um senhor de rosto singelo e olhos negros profundos, apenas observava o objeto em sua mão, sua raridade e preciosidade.

– Vejo que possui um gosto apurado para a música, minha querida. E que sabe reconhecer as peças que bem podem produzi-la. – Disse o enigmático senhor, quebrando de súbito o encantamento da sailor.

– Que lugar é este?

– É o mundo das sombras. Um mundo no qual medos e sonhos se confrontam e decisões precisam ser tomadas.

– E você é um enviado de Nyx, suponho... – Tornou a sailor com a maior diplomacia.

– Digamos que sou seu guia.

– Meu guia?

– Você é uma moça ímpar, Michiru. É graciosa e forte, culta e bela, luta com determinação, mas sem deixar a elegância de lado. Reconheceu de imediato esse _Stradivarius_, esse violino raro no mundo, centrou nele seu olhar e, no entanto, sei que está pronta para a qualquer momento entrar em combate comigo ou qualquer espectro que a desafiar.

– Tenho certeza que esses elogios levarão a alguma conclusão a respeito do meu futuro.

– Sim, minha querida. Você inclusive já deve saber qual é.

– Que o melhor que tenho a fazer é me aliar a Nyx.

– Certamente.

– Mas não posso fazer isso.

– Sim, você pode. Esqueça a princesa da Lua, aquela menina tola e sem nenhuma elegância. Ela nada tem a oferecer, a não ser suas lágrimas constantes, sua teimosia e pouca aplicação. É uma criatura sem nenhuma sabedoria.

_Minha princesa às vezes pode ser tão tola..._

– A deusa Nyx muito pode oferecer a uma guerreira tão valiosa como você.

E ele pousou seu _Stradivarius_ sobre o ombro e novamente pôs-se a tocar, uma melodia triste e velha conhecida de Netuno, que se emocionava com a pureza do som gerado pela relíquia que aquele homem tinha em mãos.

Ela observava as pessoas, os casais que pareciam trocar juras de amor, que dançavam ao som da música, os amigos que cochichavam ao pé do ouvido. E a música inundava seu coração.

– Não me acompanha?

E novamente pegou o violino, dando continuidade ao dueto anterior. Uma luz singela irradiou-se pelo salão e, numa questão de segundos, pétalas de rosas vermelhas se formaram no chão.

Era o fim da música.

Michiru sentia-se tonta, como se aquela música se convertesse em álcool a inebriá-la. O enigmático homem pôs delicadamente as mãos em seu queixo:

– Servindo a Nyx, você terá o dom especial que teve aqui hoje.

– Do que fala? – Perguntou, levando as mãos à testa.

– Não percebeu o que acontece quando esses violinos produzem música?

– O ambiente se transforma.

– Imagine as possibilidades, as coisas maravilhosas e belas que você pode criar com o poder de sua inspiração! Nyx aprecia a beleza e as artes e decerto que precisa de alguém assim ao lado dela.

– Mas...

– Minha querida, deixe de lado as tolices da princesa da Lua. Venha...

Ele estendeu-lhe as mãos. Michiru hesitou por alguns segundos.

_Uma possibilidade inteira de criação a partir da beleza da música._

As mãos calmamente se aproximaram, quase tocando as daquele enigmático homem.

_Um mundo de sonho..._

As mãos dos dois finalmente se tocaram. Aquele senhor tinha um aperto de mão forte, decidido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, acolhedor.

– Vou levá-la até minha senhora.

Michiru caminhava guiada por ele, ainda confusa a observar aquele cenário, enquanto um grande túnel negro se avizinhava.

_É um mundo de sonhos..._

– Mas eu devo viver na realidade!

– O que disse?

– Não posso viver num mundo de sonhos, se, para isso, tiver de abandonar meus amigos e trair minha princesa.

– Sua princesa é chorona e fraca...

– Sim, ela é uma chorona, mas não uma fraca. E minha missão é protegê-la. Devo honrá-la, não traí-la – Disse ao libertar suas mãos com delicadeza.

Ela pegou novamente o violino e o colocou no ombro, o arco a deslizar novamente pelas cordas.

E tocou uma melodia torta, errada, desafinada, que machucava os ouvidos.

Aos poucos, o cenário de sonho e beleza foi se fragmentando, se esfumaçando, desaparecendo, bem como o seu pretenso guia e as pessoas que se converteram em pó.

Por fim, quando terminou de tocar sua melodia, o próprio violino que portava sumiu.

Michiru olhou à sua volta e não havia mais que uma terra deserta, cortada por um frio gélido. Não conseguia vislumbrar nada.

Tudo era só silêncio.


	40. A guerreira do amor

Oi, pessoal! Segue mais um capítulo.  
Nele, farei referências ao episódio 43 da fase classic: "O passado de Sailor Vênus - o trágico amor de Mina".

**A guerreira do amor**

Sailor Vênus caminhava por entre o vento o frio. Seu coração batia acelerado e a ansiedade percorria seu corpo como se fosse veneno.

Muito tempo havia se passado, mas jamais se esqueceria daquele lugar.

_Mas como eu vim parar aqui?_

Era muita crueldade fazê-la revisitar aquele lugar que há anos ela deixara para trás. Naquele tempo, ela sequer conhecia as meninas. Seus melhores amigos eram Katherine e Arman, rapaz pelo qual ela se apaixonara.

Ela podia se lembrar ainda do quanto era feliz.

Mas tudo tristemente mudaria.

Naquela noite cruel, ela entrou em um maldito armazém escuro, onde um bandido perverso lançou uma granada contra ela...

As lembranças eram vivas em sua mente – ela encostada a um beco, muito ferida... Havia sobrevivido à explosão, mas a conversa a seguir a machucaria mais que o ataque que sofrera anteriormente.

Naquele momento, ela se dera conta da verdade, que o coração daquele a quem amava nunca poderia ser seu, que aquele afeto já pertencia à outra pessoa – àquela que considerava como a uma irmã:

– _Arman, Mina está... Mina está..._

– _Diz, por favor, o que aconteceu?_

_Katherine nada respondeu. Chorou, atirando-se aos braços dele._

– _Não chore, Katherine, eu estou com você! Eu te amo..._

Foi o dia em que percebeu que Arman e Katherine eram um casal apaixonado. Foi nesse dia também que se fez de morta para os dois, deixando Londres.

Tempos mais tarde, o destino tratou de promover um encontro entre as duas amigas, quando Mina pediu, implorou a Sailor Moon que ajudasse aquela a quem nunca odiou pelo acontecido, Katherine, que estava sob o domínio do maligno.

E ela pôde se acertar coma amiga, esclarecer o que sentia.

Ainda podia se lembrar de quando deixou sua foto ao lado de Arman voar pelo ar, simbolizando o esquecimento daquele amor.

Mas ela não o esquecera totalmente. Queria mesmo que fosse fácil. Uma resolução, o desejo de que ele fosse feliz e tudo estaria bem, tudo voltaria ao normal.

E, no entanto, a reconstrução daquele cenário a fez perceber que alguns sentimentos se entranham de tal forma dentro do peito que se torna impossível arrancá-los, que eles permanecem lá, adormecidos, entorpecidos pelo instinto de sobrevivência que nos diz para seguir em frente.

Mas um dia eles podem despertar.

– Sailor Vênus, Mina...

– Quem me chama? Quem está aí?

E uma mulher num elegante vestido vermelho foi aparecendo à sua frente.

– Sou que a chamo, Mina.

– Quem é você?

– Eu? Eu sou alguém que, como você, acredita no poder do amor e que entende seu sentimento de decepção amorosa.

– Decepção...

– Sim, Mina! – Disse chegando mais perto de sua vítima – Eu conheço o fardo que assombra seu coração.

– Não há nada que assombre meu coração! – Tornou a sailor ciente de que não estava diante de uma aliada.

– Há com certeza uma mancha, minha cara. Eu não poderia jamais falar dela se de fato não existisse. Amizade e amor... Os dois se confrontaram no seu coração. Arman...

Sailor Vênus se denunciou ao levar sua mão ao coração e dar um passo para trás, seus olhos arregalados, a boca se abrindo suavemente a suspirar. Há tanto tempo não pronunciava ou ouvia aquele nome! Ele vivia só e perdido em seus pensamentos, sem se materializar na voz de alguém.

– Não diga esse nome!

– Há muito tempo, à beira do azul do mar, você dizia a si mesma que não se podia mudar o destino, que seu amado havia escolhido outra e que você desejava aos dois toda a felicidade do mundo. Era o que você queria... Mas havia, _há_, algo que quer ainda mais. E se o destino dele fosse você?

– O quê? – Perguntou Vênus, enquanto encolhia os braços diante do vento gélido, que lhe arrepiava a alma e obliterava os pensamentos.

– Quero que pense num futuro alternativo a esse de solidão que está reservado para você. Quero que pense nas possibilidades que a aguardam. Entenda que nós fazemos o futuro. Essa é a beleza do tempo que está por vir: poder ser alterado pelas escolhas do presente.

– Mas...

– O vazio em seu peito pode ser preenchido. Veja!

No chão, refletiram-se imagens suas com Arman. Mas não eram imagens do passado. Os dois estavam mais velhos... Crianças ao redor dos dois, uma menina loira, com jeito de levada e atrapalhada a puxar o braço do... pai.

– O que significa isso? – Perguntou a sailor.

– Isso é o seu futuro! A felicidade a que você tem direito.

A visão daquela família feliz, na qual ela ficava bem no centro, era dolorosa. Nunca acreditaria que algo assim poderia ser de verdade.

– Por que me fere desse jeito? O que ganha com isso?

– Isso pode deixar de ser uma ilusão. Não vê? Não entendeu ainda? Esse é o futuro destinado a você caso resolva se aliar a Nyx!

– Me aliar a Nyx?

– Sim, a deusa é forte o bastante para conseguir tudo o quer. O futuro pode mudar, o destino pode ser alterado! É possível!

Sailor Vênus caiu de joelhos. A cabeça pesava e um estado de letargia se apoderava aos poucos de sua pessoa. Era cada vez mais difícil pensar com clareza.

– Venha, minha querida. Um futuro lindo a espera – Disse a mulher, enlaçando Mina pela cintura.

_Arman..._

– Não! É justamente porque um futuro lindo me espera que não posso ir com você.

– O que diz?

– Eu não posso, eu não quero construir uma família com base em uma mentira. Eu vi o que sua senhora é capaz de fazer e não concordo! Ela tentou modificar o destino à força e só trouxe sofrimento! Não sou igual a ela!

– Não seja tola!

– Eu sou Sailor Vênus! – Disse, fazendo irradiar de si uma luz clara e cálida, que afastou a mulher que tentava guiá-la.

A energia que saía da sailor era tão cálida que operou uma transformação no local. O frio gélido cessou. Não havia mais confusão ou dúvida na mente de Mina.

_Nyx só provocou dor, sofrimento._

_Nunca eu trataria Arman como Nyx tratou Darien._

_E é isso que Nyx pode me oferecer. Nada mais que isso._

– Eu sou uma guerreira do amor, não dessa coisa pavorosa que sei que você me propõe! Nyx já provou que tipo de mudança no destino ela provoca. É por meio da força, de maldições e sofrimento. Eu não quero isso pra mim!

A luz que irradiava dela se tornou mais intensa, fazendo sumir por inteiro a sua pretensa guia.

Mesmo após ter vencido sua prova, Mina ainda irradiava a luz cálida e brilhante.

_Meninas, onde vocês estão?_

_Temos de encontrar nossa princesa e derrotar Nyx!_

_E seremos felizes de novo._


	41. O sangue da princesa da Lua

**O sangue da princesa da Lua**

Enquanto as sailors pouco a pouco venciam suas lutas interiores no mundo das sombras, Sailor Moon confrontava Nyx.

– Essa menina que está no meu colo... Era seu futuro ao lado do guardião. Mas, em breve, esse futuro vai desaparecer por completo e, junto dele, essa menina... Mas...

– Mas o que, Nyx?

– Eu posso fazer com que essa menina continue a existir. Esse pedaço de alma do guardião... Se a ele eu juntar seu sangue, um pouco apenas de seu sangue, essa menina não mais desaparecerá! A combinação de sangue e alma dos dois dará a ela o direito de permanecer viva nesse mundo! Somente aos deuses é permitido realizar esse tipo de coisa. E eu farei, princesa.

Sailor Moon levou as mãos ao peito.

"No entanto, tudo tem seu preço. Em troca da vida dessa menina, quero que você desista de tudo e aceite seu destino: vagar perdida e solitária, banida da Terra!

– O quê?

– Exatamente isso que ouviu, minha cara. Vai me dar seu sangue para eu fazer com que essa linda menina continue a existir e vai admitir sua derrota. Vou banir você desse mundo, sua idiota. E, depois, eu vou tomar o homem que você ama. Não vou permitir que aquele incidente idiota perturbe meus planos. Tenho certeza que, com essa menina no meu colo, ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer bobagem, principalmente, após perceber que você desistiu de tudo.

"Aqueles a quem ama vão ser meus e isso vai ser com sua ajuda, com a sua _benção_, princesa. Serei a governante desse mundo e você vai vagar sem rumo como um dia aconteceu comigo! Se você se recusar, essa menina desaparecerá para sempre, será como se nunca tivesse existido... Não demore a me dar sua resposta. A menina tem pouco tempo!

Sailor Moon estava ajoelhada no chão. Uma gota de suor escorria por sua face e seu corpo tremia. Queria salvar Rini, daria tudo por ela, para que não desaparecesse, mas... como desistir de tudo e entregar a vitoria a Nyx?

A Deusa da Noite pousou Rini entre as duas.

– Essa menina vai desaparecer se não fizer o que estou mandando. Não seja covarde! Encare seu destino! Suas amiguinhas agora me pertencem e o guardião não está aqui! Você está sozinha e sozinha vai continuar!

– Por que está fazendo tudo isso? O que ganha com essas maldades?

– Essa linda menina será minha filha. Ela e o guardião serão minha família! Não quero permanecer só. Acho que tenho direito a isso depois de tudo o que passei.

– Não pode construir nada desse jeito, Nyx. Deveria procurar sua própria família, sua própria felicidade. O que está fazendo é errado. Não pode obrigar ninguém a...

– Cale-se, sua idiota! Não perguntei sua opinião!

– Acorde, Nyx! Por favor, entenda...

– Não há nada que eu precise entender. Vejo que está com medo... Eu entendo... Não quer fazer o sacrifício...

– Eu me sacrificaria de bom grado por Rini e por Darien, Nyx.

– As ações são o reflexo mais puro da verdade! Faça o que tem que fazer, porque, hoje, sangue será derramado aqui. Se não for o seu, juro que será o dela! Quero ver seu sofrimento, sua estúpida, não importa o preço que eu tenha que pagar.

Serena olhou para Rini com os olhos marejados. Depois, olhou em volta e viu que não havia mais ninguém. Teria de decidir sozinha o que fazer.

– Faça o que quiser comigo! Eu não posso ver Rini desaparecer bem na minha frente – Disse, erguendo-se.

– Finalmente, princesa.

Nyx chegou bem perto de Sailor Moon e lhe deu um soco tão forte no estômago que ela caiu novamente no chão.

– Sua maldita! Por sua culpa eu vaguei por mais um ano nessa solidão, mas agora chegou a hora da minha vingança. Vou fazer você sofrer um pouco antes de enviá-la para a solidão eterna.

– Já disse que não me importa o que vai fazer comigo; eu só imploro que não maltrate nem Rini, nem Darien, que não os faça sofrer.

"Você disse que quer que eles sejam sua família! Mas família é algo que devemos amar, proteger... Nyx, por favor..."

– É admirável que se preocupe com eles estando prestes a enfrentar um destino tão terrível, princesa, mas asseguro que eles estarão bem protegidos sob meu domínio! – Tornou Nyx de forma sarcástica.

– Como fez com Darien ontem?

Nyx deu um passo para trás como se ferida de surpresa.

– Aquilo foi estupidez dele... Não fui eu...

– Mas esse ponto de luz, que você usa como se fosse um broche, foi obra sua, assim como o fato dele não poder tocar nas pessoas. Você está cega pelo ódio, será que não entende?

– Já chega, sua tola!

E esbofeteou Sailor Moon até fazer sangue escorrer pelo canto de sua boca, atirando-a no chão com brutalidade em seguida.

– Não entende o quanto fez o Darien sofrer? É o que quer fazer com Rini também?

– Eu não me importo!

– Não é verdade! No fundo, você ainda tem bons sentimentos. Se não fosse assim, não teria me deixado cuidar do Darien durante a noite, teria levado ele quando se feriu. Você se importa, mas não entende que não se pode conseguir amor à força, Nyx. E também não pode fazer uma família assim, pelo menos não uma família de verdade.

_Ela está tentando me confundir..._

_Eu sei que ele sofre e que essa menina vai sofrer também, mas não devo me importar._

– Você ofereceu uma noite de trégua pelo bem dele! – Prosseguiu Sailor Moon – Foram suas próprias palavras. Se você buscar dentro de você, vai perceber que não pode continuar com isso.

Nyx levou sua mão direita à testa, enquanto repousava a outra sobre o coração. Doía-lhe lembrar do sangue de Darien escorrendo pelo chão. Não queria, mas a verdade era que se importava que ele sofresse, que ele estivesse disposto a tirar a própria vida simplesmente para não ter de viver a seu lado.

_Os deuses têm direitos! _

_Por que não posso ter o que quero?_

_Esses sentimentos desprendidos devem partir de humanos, não dos deuses. _

_Nós temos o direito de reinar, de possuir tanto quanto quisermos!_

_Eu não sou o destino que ele escolheu..._

_Mas, como deusa, posso traçar destinos._

– Por que fala essas coisas? Sua maldita, acaso está tentando me confundir? Acha que eu vou mudar de ideia e deixar os dois livres? Não, minha cara. Eles não serão livres. Nem ele, nem a menina, nem suas amigas! Nem a Terra!

E soltou uma grande descarga elétrica sobre Sailor Moon, que voltou a sua forma normal.

– Eles não serão livres, princesa! Agora chega dessa conversa estúpida! O seu sangue! Quero seu sangue! – Gritava Nyx, sacando uma adaga de ouro.

Ela chutou Serena, cuspiu nela e agarrou-a pelos cabelos.

– Sua estúpida, como ousa tentar me confundir? Como ousa falar dos meus sentimentos? Você não sabe nada sobre mim, não sabe o que é vagar sem rumo, sem amigos, sem poderes, sem nada.

E, cheia de raiva, usou o punhal em Serena, fazendo-lhe leves cortes por diversas partes do corpo.

– Não se preocupe, sua idiota, São apenas cortezinhos. Não vou matá-la aqui e agora. Você precisa sofrer muito! – Gritou atirando-a ao chão.

Serena estava já praticamente sem forças, o sangue escorrendo por seus braços e pernas.

A deusa realizou a insólita alquimia unindo o ponto de luz ao sangue que obteve dos cortes, dando origem a um cristal, que irradiava uma luz brilhante e terna, o que não deixou de perturbá-la.

_Se eles não se amassem, essa união não seria tão perfeita._

Ela introduziu o cristal em Rini, que acordou.

– O que houve? – Perguntava a menina, muito confusa.

– Nada demais, minha princesinha. Apenas cuidei de você...

– Rini... – Disse Serena, tentando se aproximar.

– Não toque nela! Seu tempo aqui acabou, princesa! Vai vagar sem rumo, sem amigos, sem amor, sem nada!

E tomou Serena pelo pescoço, apertando-o com força. Em seguida, deu-lhe um soco forte no estômago e atirou-lhe ao chão.

– Preparada ou não, princesa! Esse é o seu fim! Em breve, você vai estar mais sozinha do que nunca, clamando pra que a chama de sua vida se apague.

E vários raios se abateram sobre o corpo de Serena.

_Eu me sinto tão estranha._

O corpo dela se elevou. A seu redor, uma energia escura obliterava sua visão; apenas podia ouvir o riso ensandecido de Nyx misturado a palavras soltas. Doía-lhe o fato de sua mente conseguir reconstruir o sentido das frases que a deusa pronunciava.

_Sua estúpida, vai sofrer o mesmo que eu... Vai se arrepender de não ter aceitado se curvar a mim quando teve a oportunidade._

_Enquanto você vagar como uma estrela solitária, eu vou tomar tudo o que é seu._

Serena ouviu um estalo. Sentia-se subir numa velocidade assustadora. As lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos caindo pelo ar. Imagens de toda sua vida percorriam sua mente.

E desapareceu.

_Aquela estúpida guerreira não é mais um empecilho._

_Ela e suas palavras tolas..._

_Quando experimentar a sensação de vagar na solidão, vai perceber que tudo que me disse não passou de bobagens._

_Piedade é para os fracos._

A deusa pegou Rini no colo.

– O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou a menina confusa e assustada.

– Eu tive que me livrar daquela mulher malvada. Agora você e eu vamos buscar o guardião pra podermos finalmente voltar pra casa. Depois, é só esperar as sailors e tudo estará no seu devido lugar.


	42. A pureza do amor de Seiya

**A pureza do amor de Seiya**

Amar é ter um pássaro pousado no dedo.

Quem tem um pássaro pousado no dedo sabe que,  
a qualquer momento, ele pode voar.

Rubem Alves

–Seiya! – Ele pôde avistar a menina de cabelos louros a chamar-lhe carinhosamente.

– Bombom!

Seiya não podia acreditar na imagem que se apresentava diante de si. Era ela, era Serena, em toda sua beleza correndo em sua direção.

Mas o que estaria ela fazendo ali?

– Bombom! Você também está aqui?

– Sim, Nyx me jogou aqui! Que bom que consegui encontrar você, Seiya!

– Não se preocupe. Nós vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui.

– Seiya... – Disse, abraçando-se a ele.

E ele sentia o calor de Serena, em seus braços.

_Bombom... Se você pudesse compreender o quanto eu gosto de você._

– Seiya...

– O que foi?

– Promete que você nunca vai me deixar sozinha?

– Já estava prometido antes mesmo de você me pedir.

– Eu sei que sempre posso contar com você.

– Até a última centelha de vida abandonar meu corpo.

Ele olhou fixamente para os olhos dela. Era um sonho? Obviamente estavam os dois naquele ambiente hostil, a situação era de certa forma assustadora, mas... ele a tinha nos braços, ele podia sentir seu calor, sua respiração.

E já não lhe importava mais onde estava, nem a situação. Tinha tudo que precisava: ar nos pulmões e Serena em seus braços.

– Seiya...

– Sim, Bombom.

– Você me ama?

Seiya enrubesceu. Nem mesmo aquele vento frio, conseguia aplacar o calor que sentia.

_E ainda pergunta?_

_Se eu te amo? É claro que eu te amo!_

– Eu... Desde sempre!

Seiya olhava tristemente para Serena. Decerto que, quando ela falava de amor, não poderia ser de outro sentimento que não fosse amizade. Dolorosamente, isso sempre ficava claro aos seus olhos.

Foi surpreendente para ele quando ela tocou seu rosto e olhou com aqueles olhos ternos. Ele sempre sonhou com isso.

Seiya sofreu calado por um ano.

No passado, quando enfrentaram Sailor Galáxia, tudo era diferente. Darien estava longe... Era ele e sua Bombom... Mesmo com todas as lembranças e dor que o sumiço do príncipe da Terra provocava, ele estava lá para ampará-la, secar-lhe as lágrimas.

_Eu não posso substituí-lo? _Era o que ele lhe perguntara há pouco mais de três anos, naquele dia de chuva. Ele nunca se esquecera.

Depois, ficaram dois anos separados. Ele precisava voltar a seu planeta, a suas obrigações, muito embora um simples acenar de sua amada o fizesse desistir de tudo e construir uma nova vida onde ela quisesse. A casa dela seria a dele.

Quando voltou e a reviu, percebeu que o dragão adormecido em seu peito estava mais vivo que nunca e que ele não a esquecera, que seu amor não havia diminuído – não que ele já não soubesse disso; nunca teve dúvidas a respeito de seus sentimentos.

Mas era tudo diferente.

Serena estava com Darien, a quem Seiya nunca odiou. No começo, talvez ele tenha sentido um não sei quê de desafeto, mas, ao conhecê-lo mais, até simpatizou com ele.

O ódio não se hospedaria nunca em seu coração.

Sua felicidade era a felicidade de Serena, mesmo que não fosse a seu lado.

– Seiya, então você me ama? – Perguntou ela num tom carinhoso, que ele só a via usar com Darien.

– Desde sempre. Eu sinto que viajei tanto, de um planeta a outro, somente pra te conhecer, Bombom.

Ela sorriu.

Como lhe era doce aquele sorriso, fazia-o feliz.

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram como há muito não acontecia.

Seiya esmoreceu. Sempre foi forte, mas ela era sem dúvida sua maior fraqueza.

O rosto dos dois foi se aproximando aos poucos, lentamente.

Ele fechou os olhos e ela também.

E o beijo mais esperado de sua existência aconteceu.

Ele a abraçou com firmeza, mas com carinho. Seu sonho havia se realizado enfim.

_Parece um sonho._

Passou-se um minuto, talvez um dia, talvez um ano... Quem liga para os ponteiros do relógio ou para o monótono calendário quando está perto de quem ama? Esses implacáveis medidores de tempo só são amigos – ou inimigos – quando longe se está.

Os dois se olhavam sorridentes, levemente enrubescidos.

Seiya estava tão feliz, que a ergueu no colo e rodopiou pelo ar.

– Me ama enfim? Meu amor venceu? – Perguntou ele, em meio à felicidade, receoso da resposta.

– Eu fui vencida por ele! – Decretou Serena – Eu precisei chegar até aqui pra perceber isso.

– Mas e o Darien? – Fez mais uma pergunta, sentindo-se o mais tolo dos tolos por pronunciar aquele nome que ele tanto queria que ela esquecesse.

– Eu pensei que o amava... e o amo, mas não do jeito que eu deveria. Esse talvez seja o grande problema.

– Bombom...

– Ele é só uma obrigação, Seiya... Só fico ao lado de Darien por causa de Rini, por causa do futuro... Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente, queria amá-lo de verdade. Eu o quero muito bem, como um grande amigo. As coisas mudaram. Não sou mais aquela garotinha que chorava perto da janela porque ele não estava mais perto de mim.

Seiya a abraçou com firmeza.

– Quando eu vi a Rini sumindo, desaparecendo... Aquele futuro não existe mais. E não me importo; não por ele, não por não poder mais ser a rainha dele.

Seiya a abraçou com mais força ainda.

– Eu amo você, Seiya. Sempre amei. Só não queria admitir isso, preferi ficar presa a uma obrigação, ao que estava destinado, porque era encantador fazer parte de um conto de fadas, ser a princesa que espera seu príncipe encantado.

– Não diga mais nada! Eu entendo!

Os dois tornaram a se beijar.

Os dois se abraçavam e andavam juntos, como se estivessem em casa.

– Nós temos que sair daqui, Bombom!

– E enfrentar a realidade, não é?

– Uma batalha nos espera. Temos de derrotar Nyx.

Serena abaixou a cabeça.

– O que foi, Bombom? Não tenha medo e não se preocupe! Eu vou estar a seu lado. Não vou deixar nenhum mal te acontecer. Eu prometo!

– Eu sei, Seiya, eu sempre pude confiar em você!

– Então o que foi?

– Acho que essa batalha está ficando cada vez mais sem sentido.

– O quê?

– Acho melhor nós deixarmos isso pra trás. Esquecer a briga!

– Bombom, você sempre querendo enxergar o melhor nas pessoas...

– Talvez devêssemos nos unir a Nyx. Quem sabe assim...

– Não, você sabe que isso não é o correto a se fazer.

– Seiya, pense – Dizia ela, com uma voz sedutora, acariciando o rosto dele.

– Mas...

– Quem se importa. Nós dois estamos juntos agora, o futuro se desfez... Vai ser melhor pra todos. Ficaremos em segurança. Nós dois juntos, como você sempre quis.

Seiya olhava para a imagem de Serena com os olhos marejados.

– É verdade, Bombom. Nós poderíamos ficar juntos como eu sempre quis.

_Os meus sonhos..._

_Agora eu entendo esse lugar._

_Eu queria tanto que fosse verdade... _

– Venha, Seiya. Acho que sei como podemos sair daqui!

– Espere.

– O que foi?

– Eu amo tanto você... Ontem, hoje e sempre.

Seiya segurou a figura à sua frente com firmeza e delicadeza.

"Mas você não é a minha Bombom! Você é só uma réplica dela! Eu devia saber... que era bom demais... que era mentira".

– Seiya, não.

– Não é por obrigação que a pessoa que eu amo está com outro... No fundo, era isso que eu queria ouvir... Eu sonhei mesmo com isso uma vez.

Em questão de segundos, Seiya reviu o sonho que tivera certa noite, quando tinha Serena em seus braços. Ela havia abandonado Darien por entender que o sentimento que unia os dois terminara e que seus laços só se sustentavam por simples dever.

Mas, como acontece quando sonhamos, Seiya acordou.

Como agora.

– Seiya...

– Eu queria muito que isso fosse verdade! Mas não aceito mentiras! Não aceito corromper a pureza dos meus sentimentos!

A tristeza no coração de Seiya foi cedendo aos poucos lugar ao espírito de luta.

_Nyx, não perdoo você!_

_Usar meus sentimentos pela Bombom..._

_Você foi longe demais!_

Seiya havia feito sua opção e como resultado uma luz irradiou de dentro do espectro, fazendo-o desaparecer por completo.

Sua luta no mundo das sombras havia chegado ao fim!

_Eu amo você, Bombom._

_Meus sentimentos são puros demais para eu sujá-los com mentiras._

O vento já não soprava tão gélido e as nuvens sombrias começavam a ceder lugar a pequeninos pontos de luz.

Seiya sorriu ao ouvir vozes conhecidas. A primeira que identificou foi a de Sailor Saturno.

– Seiya! Você está bem?

– Sim! – Disse ele, tentando ocultar a tristeza que ainda se abatia sobre seu coração.

– Finalmente! – Disseram Taiki e Yaten em coro.

– Pessoal! – Saudou os amigos Seiya.

Pouco a pouco as sailors iam aparecendo.

Algumas estavam muito feridas e tristes. Outras surgiam renovadas. Ainda houve aquelas que eles encontraram pelo caminho ainda com dificuldade de se levantar.

Mas depois de algum tempo, estavam todos juntos de novo.

– Precisamos encontrar uma saída – Disse Lita.

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka e Hotaru carregavam consigo o peso de suas provas e a certeza de que, acima de tudo, jamais trairiam seus corações.

Como que instintivamente, deram-se as mãos, formando um círculo.

Sua incrível e redentora jornada ao mundo das sombras havia terminado.

Era hora de voltar para casa.


	43. Uma lembrança do passado

**Uma lembrança do passado**

**N/A: **Neste capítulo, farei referências ao episódio 64 da fase R, "O segredo de Rini".

#####

Veloz como uma ave de rapina, Nyx se dirigiu ao templo Hikawa.

Com a proximidade da deusa, Darien sentiu uma opressão no peito e acordou de súbito:

– Princesa... – Disse ele, com a respiração pesada.

– Darien, por favor, deite-se.

– Não... Eu preciso me levantar...

– Você não entende? Não posso deixar...

– Quem não entende é você, princesa. Nyx está perto daqui.

– O quê?

Os dois se entreolharam ao perceber a energia maligna que se avizinhava e foram para o lado de fora do templo.

– Procure um lugar seguro, princesa. Não é a você que Nyx quer!

– Eu prometi a Serena que, no que dependesse de mim, nenhum mal lhe aconteceria. Vou ficar a seu lado.

Foi nesse momento que Nyx surgiu triunfante com Rini em seu colo.

É difícil reconstruir em forma de palavras o choque que Darien sentiu ao ver aquela menina no colo da deusa. Em questão de segundos, um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu sua mente, fazendo-o perceber que havia um propósito na presença da pequena dama ali.

O olhar de Nyx pousava sobre ele num misto de triunfo e perversidade.

O silêncio só foi quebrado após um movimento. Era Kakyuu, que pôs seu braço em frente a Darien, sinalizando a Nyx que ela não levaria o que veio buscar tão facilmente.

– Sua tola, não se intrometa nisso!

"O que me diz da surpresa, guardião?"

– Rini... – Darien chamou pela menina em desespero, caminhando na direção das duas.

Quando ouviu aquela voz chamando por seu nome, algumas lembranças preencheram o vazio que estava se estabelecendo na mente de Rini. E eram lembranças boas, que a faziam ter a certeza de que poderia confiar naquele homem à sua frente.

_Eu não tenho medo quando estou com você._

Não compreendia o motivo, mas se lembrava de um homem com uma máscara a levá-la pela mão, enquanto ela cantava: "_Um dia uma aranha subiu pela parede, veio a chuva forte e a derrubou..."_. Era um dia em que sentia não poder confiar em mais ninguém, apenas nele. E era ele, podia sentir. Em meio a tantas confusões e incertezas.

Ela suspirou fundo ao se recordar do nome do homem debaixo da máscara.

_Darien..._

– A princesa da Lua fez seu sacrifício e a menina vive. Agora é sua vez – Disse Nyx, com ar autoritário.

– O que fez com Serena? – Perguntou-lhe Darien.

– Eu a bani da Terra. Ela está muito longe agora, nada pode fazer pra me deter, como as sailors guerreiras que, em breve, virão para o meu lado. E você virá comigo e com essa pequena menina pra nossa casa. Creio que, pelo bem da menina, você pensará duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer bobagem.

Rini ainda estava tonta, mas sentia que precisava se livrar das mãos de Nyx:

– Nem eu, nem o Darien vamos com você pra lugar nenhum, sua bruxa malvada!

E mordeu a mão de Nyx, correndo na direção de Darien e Kakyuu.

– Essa é a minha garotinha! – Disse Darien com a aproximação de Rini.

Darien levou um susto quando a menina o abraçou de súbito e nada aconteceu de mal a ela.

_Mas como?_

– Já chega! – Gritou Nyx – Vocês, tratem de não acabar com a minha paciência.

_A alma... os dois compartilham a mesma alma, por isso a maldição não faz efeito na menina._

A deusa partiu furiosa na direção dos dois, mas Kakyuu se pôs à sua frente.

– Você não vai levar ninguém, Nyx!

– Já disse pra você não se meter nisso! – Disse, lançando uma série de choque elétricos sobre Kakyuu, que não se abatia.

– Princesa... Não!

Kakyuu, de súbito, criou uma espécie de campo que aprisionou a ela e a Nyx, afastando Darien e Rini.

– Leve a menina daqui! Você tem que ir, Darien.

– Eu não vou fazer isso! Essa luta é minha e não sua!

– Não há tempo pra discussões! Esse campo não vai durar muito tempo! Meu sacrifício já está feito, não há como voltar atrás! Encontre as outras sailors, descubra o que de fato aconteceu e cuide da menina!

– Eu não posso deixar você lutando sozinha! Pare com isso...

– A menina... Você deve buscar um lugar seguro pra ela...

Darien tentou entrar no campo. Mesmo ferido e com dores cada vez mais intensas no corpo, tentava rompê-lo.

– Nyx, deixe Kakyuu em paz! Princesa, desista dessa ideia...

Kakyuu observou Darien no último ano, a confusão em sua mente sem o pedaço da alma, sem a possibilidade de tocar em outro ser humano. Sabia que estava abatido e o que deveria dizer para fazê-lo mudar de ideia. As palavras também têm poderes e ela saberia usá-las se fosse preciso.

_Me perdoa, mais uma vez..._

– Se o pior acontecer a menina, a culpa vai ser toda sua! Quer vê-la prisioneira de Nyx ou quem sabe morta? É isso que você quer? Não se importa com a segurança dela? Vai ficar parado assistindo a essa luta sem poder fazer nada ou vai fazer o mínimo da sua obrigação?

Darien pegou Rini pelas mãos.

– Eu volto para ajudar você!

– Sua imbecil, não vai me atrapalhar! – Disse Nyx, atirando kakyuu ao chão e indo na direção de Darien e Rini, tentando destruir o campo.

– Espere, Nyx!

A deusa de súbito se virou.

– Não gostaria de jogar cartas? – Perguntou a princesa, sacando cartas de fogo.


	44. A princesa do planeta de fogo

**A princesa do planeta de fogo**

– Não gostaria de jogar cartas?

Kakyuu segurava suas cartas de fogo com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Nyx se virou. Aquela _sujeitinha_ estava efetivamente a desafiá-la mais uma vez.

– Acha que pode comigo, princesa? – Perguntou a deusa sarcasticamente.

A feição de Kakyuu se modificou, havia dureza em seu olhar.

– Também tenho minhas contas a ajustar com você!

Ela lançou as cartas de fogo repentinamente contra a deusa, que se protegeu com os braços.

Nyx sentiu o efeito do ataque, o que não quer dizer que Kakyuu tenha provocado algum dano real em sua adversária.

– Eu vou acabar com você! – Gritou a deusa furiosa.

Ela desferiu seu golpe "Sombra da Noite", mas Kakyuu foi rápida e se desviou atirando mais cartas de fogo contra ela.

– Pelo poder da esfera de fogo, transformação!

E Kakyuu se transformou diante de uma enfurecida Nyx.

A princesa do planeta de fogo, agora em seus trajes de sailor, não trazia mais três, mas incontáveis cartas que saíam de suas mãos na direção de sua oponente.

Presunçosa, Nyx resolveu se deixar atingir para provar que o poder de sua adversária nada significava.

Ledo engano de sua parte.

A rajada de cartas de Kakyuu a atingiu em cheio fazendo-a tombar no chão.

– Sua desgraçada! – Vociferou ainda a deusa ao imprimir mais uma vez o ataque "Sombra da Noite".

Dessa vez, Kakyuu não se desviou. Ela invocou seu poder de defesa e fez surgir em volta dela algo que se assemelhava a uma tempestade de pétalas de rosa, que a protegeu do ataque.

_Darien, por favor, leve a menina pra longe._

_Não sei por quanto tempo vou resistir._

Nyx estava absolutamente chocada e transtornada com a firme resistência da sailor à sua frente.

– Eu vou acabar com você, sua idiota!

Nyx abriu suas grandes asas e literalmente voou na direção de Kakyuu, que não conseguiu escapar.

Ela segurou fortemente o rosto da princesa do planeta de fogo, quase o esmagando. Ao olhar profundamente naqueles olhos, riu.

Sua risada era debochada e cruel.

– Que coisa mais comovente! – Ainda se ria Nyx, atirando Kakyuu ao chão.

"Então, você ama, princesa. Tanto que é capaz de se sacrificar. Desse jeito, vou acabar chorando de tantas demonstrações de amor que tenho visto".

A deusa ria de forma quase descontrolada.

– Pare com isso! – Gritou Kakyuu, lançando novamente seu ataque de cartas contra a oponente.

Nyx se desviou coma maior eficiência.

– Vai se sacrificar por nada! Não vai poder ficar com ele.

– Não faço isso pra _ficar _com ele, Nyx! Não me confunda com você!

– Faz isso pelo bem da humanidade? – Perguntou Nyx em tom de deboche.

– Faço isso porque é o certo! – Kakyuu mais uma vez lançou seu golpe das cartas de fogo.

Mas Nyx não mais se deixava abater por esse ataque e aproveitou para atirar uma descarga de luz contra Kakyuu, que, dessa vez, foi atingida em cheio e caiu.

– Acabou, sua estúpida! Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de matá-la; tenho dois fugitivos pra buscar.

– Não tão rápido, Nyx! – Disse Kakyuu, levantando-se.

– O quê? Sua maldita! Ainda consegue ficar de pé?

– Nossa luta ainda não terminou!

– Mas vai acabar logo!

Nyx partiu furiosa contra Kakyuu, que invocou novamente seu poder de defesa. Em um segundo, pétalas de rosa envolviam-na.

A deusa resolveu lançar uma grande rajada de luz contra a princesa.

– Vamos ver, sua idiota, por quanto tempo resiste!

Kakyuu estava sentido o peso do ataque. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo mais poderia resistir até ser atingida em cheio.

As pétalas não lhe permitiam visualizar a face de sua oponente, mas seu riso ainda sarcástico ecoava fortemente.

As forças poupo a pouco abandonavam a princesa do planeta de fogo.

Ela já estava prestes a esmorecer.

Mas se lembrou de que tinha que ganhar tempo, que Darien precisava levar Rini para longe, que ele precisava ficar a salvo e que ela estava disposta a fazer uma loucura.

Kakyyu, então, ainda protegida pelas pétalas de rosa, se aproximou de Nyx lentamente...

– O que pensa que vai fazer? – Perguntou a deusa.

– Tudo que eu puder!

Decidida, a guerreira cravou as mãos no pescoço da deusa e invocou um poder extremo, desconhecido até pelas Starlights.

– Pelo poder das chamas eternas de Kinmoku!

Kakyuu se transformou numa sailor de fogo, que ascendeu aos céus, com Nyx como sua presa.

Ao longe, Darien e Rini avistaram aquela espécie de cometa que parecia estar saindo da Terra.

No ar, bem lá no alto, onde a vista já quase não alcançava, explodiu.

Um pouco distantes dali, Rini e Darien viram o fogo no céu e perceberam que algo de errado estava acontecendo.

– Darien... Será que...

– Princesa...

_Era eu que deveria estar lutando, droga!_

Nenhum dos dois podia ver, mas, logo em seguida, dois discretos pontos de luz caíram no chão.

Eram Kakyuu e Nyx.

A princesa do planeta de fogo estava completamente sem forças e ferida. Já Nyx trazia alguns ferimentos em seus braços e pernas, que sangravam um pouco, mas estava de pé.

_Não pode ser! Era pra eu ter conseguido mais que isso._

_Nyx está muito mais forte!_

– Eu sou muito mais poderosa agora, Kakyuu! Nossa conversa termina aqui! – Disse a deusa, pisando as mãos de sua adversária.

"Agora, eu vou buscar aqueles a quem você tentou em vão proteger".

* * *

Após vencerem seu terrível teste no mundo das sombras, as sailors estavam de volta ao jardim _Shinjuku Gyoen_.

Mas não havia ninguém lá.

– Onde estão Sailor Moon e Nyx? – Perguntou Sailor Mars.

– Temos que encontrá-las! – Disse Seiya.

– Precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu aqui. E boa coisa não deve ter sido! – Disse Sailor Urano ao ver sangue no chão.

– Acho melhor voltarmos ao templo. Uma das duas já deve ter ido pra lá. – Ponderou Ami.

_E espero que tenha sido você, Serena._

As sailors partiram angustiadas para o templo, temendo que o pior tivesse acontecido.

Quando lá chegaram, encontraram Kakyuu muito ferida estirada no chão.

– Princesa! Gritou Seiya, cheio de lágrimas nos olhos – O que você aconteceu?

– Nyx chegou até aqui. Vocês precisam ir naquela direção! – Respondeu Kakyuu, apontando para o norte – Nyx está perseguindo Darien e a menina. Ela disse que baniu Sailor Moon da Terra. Ela...

– Princesa, por favor, descanse – Pediu Seiya, preocupado com os ferimentos nela e com a notícia de que Serena estava banida do planeta.

Taiki e Yaten ficaram ao lado da princesa, os demais correram na direção que Kakyuu lhes indicara.

Era preciso reencontrar Nyx e impedir a conclusão de seus maléficos planos.

A deusa, porém, estava mais à frente. O poder de seu cristal das trevas a ajudava na busca de seus _dois fugitivos_.

_Aquela imbecil me fez perder tempo e conseguiu me ferir._

_Mas não vai protegê-los; ninguém pode._

Darien já sabia que ela estava no encalço dos dois e que kakyuu provavelmente estava...

_Princesa, por que fez isso?_

_Você não era o alvo; você devia poder voltar em segurança para o seu planeta._

_–_ Rini, você sabe algo das sailors?

– Eu ouvi a bruxa da Nyx dizendo que elas estavam no mundo das sombras, que seriam testadas. Ela quer que as sailors traiam a Serena.

Rini começou a chorar ao lembrar o que Nyx fez a Serena.

"Darien, eu estava confusa. Eu devia ter ajudado a Serena".

– Não foi culpa sua. Não deve se sentir assim.

– Será que a Serena vai conseguir voltar?

– É claro que vai. Eu não tenho a menor dúvida disso. E as sailors também.

– A Nyx disse que logo elas viriam do mundo das sombras, disse que elas estariam prontas pra ir pra casa.

– Elas vão conseguir vencer as provas, Rini, eu confio nelas!

– Darien...

Rini o abraçou com força. Precisava sentir o calor do abraço daquele que um dia se tornaria seu pai.

– Agora eu me lembro de tudo! Darien, eu não quero ir com a Nyx!

– E você não vai, eu prometo.

Darien sabia que precisava seguir em frente, procurar um lugar seguro para Rini. Mas ele ainda estava ferido. Sua perna já não respondia, apenas sangrava e teve de parar de andar. Além disso, fortes dores percorriam seu corpo, o que foi para ele um sinal de alerta.

Ele pousou sua mão no solo e sentiu que o planeta sofria os efeitos daquelas sombras malignas que tornavam cada vez mais imponentes. As coisas não podiam continuar assim.

Sentiu-se impotente e culpado.

Era ele o guardião da Terra. Ele precisava ser mais forte e defender seu planeta. Nyx estava vencendo e, em breve, apareceria para tomar a ele e Rini como espólios de guerra.

_Eu prometo que farei o que for possível pra que fique em segurança, Rini._

_Serena, eu confio em você! _

Darien pediu a Rini que se escondesse numa caverna próxima, que não fizesse nenhum barulho.

– Mas...

– Promete que vai ficar quietinha, Rini. Prometo que você não terá que ir com Nyx, nunca mais.

– Darien, você está ferido... Está sangrando...

– É por isso mesmo que precisamos acreditar em Serena e nas outras.

_Eu preciso ganhar tempo._

Após deixar Rini escondida, Darien permaneceu de pé, esperando os poucos segundos que o afastavam de Nyx se escoarem.

– Guardião!


	45. Selene

_**Selene**_

_Eu me sinto tão sozinha._

_É tão triste..._

Quando a energia maligna de Nyx a atingiu, Serena sentiu-se levantar. Ela subiu cada vez mais rápido, até que só havia a grande imensidão em que os planetas pareciam pequenos demais.

Havia sido banida da Terra.

Era isso... A dor da solidão.

A deusa efetuou a troca. O destino dela por tanto tempo agora seria o seu.

E, na Terra, seus amigos, Rini, Darien... Todos estavam sujeitos aos caprichos de Nyx, que queria deles se apossar.

_Meninas, Rini... Darien._

_Eu não fui forte o bastante pra proteger vocês._

_Eu peço perdão._

– Princesa da Lua!

– Quem me chama?

– Eu, Selene!

Diante dela, surgiu uma figura translúcida. Seus longos cabelos desciam até a cintura e seus profundos olhos negros transmitiam paz de espírito. Seu vestido, alvo como a própria luz da Lua, emitia um brilho enfraquecido.

– Selene?

– Sim, a deusa da Lua. – Disse, colocando o dedo indicador em sua testa.

O símbolo lunar, então, surgiu em todo seu esplendor na testa de Serena, que agora trajava suas roupas reais.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Você deve lutar, Serena. É forte o bastante para regressar. Por que aceitou ser tratada desse jeito?

– Eu não sou tão forte assim... E, depois, eu não podia ver a Rini desaparecendo. Não aguento mais lutar, não aguento mais.

A deusa, cujas feições eram tão amigáveis, irritou-se e deu tapa em Serena.

– Então é isso? Vai aceitar conformada que Nyx destrua os sonhos das pessoas da Terra? É isso que você quer? Quer ver as pessoas que você ama sofrerem nas mãos dela?

– Claro que não! Eu...

– Se você não fizer nada, ela vai promover o terror no planeta. Você tem um coração muito puro, Serena. Acreditou nos sentimentos de Nyx, apelou para o coração dela.

– Se ela ao menos entendesse que não pode tratar as pessoas desse jeito, que ela nunca vai ter amor à força.

– Talvez ela possa mudar. Mas você vai precisar ser forte. Não pode se deixar abater como fez. Você é a guardiã do maravilhoso Cristal de Prata.

– O Cristal de Prata foi destruído.

– Não, ele não foi. Você precisa despertar seus poderes, precisa ser forte.

– Eu tentei encontrá-lo, mas não consegui. Eu agora tenho o meu cajado com essa pedra. – Disse, apresentando o cristal que conseguiu na Caverna dos Cristais.

– Essa pedra é muito poderosa, mas você não a usou direito, Serena.

– O quê?

– Ela vai lhe ajudar a reencontrar o Cristal de Prata.

– Me ajudar a encontrar o Cristal de Prata...

– Sim, e com ele derrotar Nyx.

– Mas da última vez, o cristal...

– Você precisa acreditar no poder que há dentro de você. Nyx é uma deusa muito poderosa, mas isso não significa que seja invencível. Volte para a Terra.

– Mas como?

– Há alguém que a ama, Serena, e que está em perigo... É a luz do amor dessa pessoa que vai guiar você de volta.

– Mas...

– Seja forte, Serena! – Disse, enquanto sua imagem desaparecia.

Serena encontrava-se novamente só, mas convencida de que precisava voltar para casa.

_Mas como?_


	46. O regresso de Serena

**O regresso de Serena**

**N/A: Quero agradecer a todos os reviews recebidos e aos leitores que estão acompanhando esta história. **

Enquanto Serena estava decidida a regressar, Nyx havia conseguido alcançar Darien.

– Guardião!

Ele permanecia imóvel.

_Não vou deixar essa mulher levar Rini._

– Onde está a menina?

– Ela está em segurança. Muito longe das suas garras!

– É mentira. Você a escondeu aqui perto em algum lugar.

Nyx caminhou na direção dele devagar e com cuidado. Darien permanecia estático, mesmo diante daquela aproximação que lhe provocava arrepios.

Ela parou por alguns segundos a olhar nos curativos nos pulsos dele.

– Quando vier comigo, vou cuidar desses ferimentos e também das dores que eu sei que deve estar sentindo. Você vai ficar bem, meu querido. Eu prometo.

– Já disse que não pretendo ir com você a lugar nenhum.

Rapidamente, ele sacou uma de suas rosas e a atirou bem no meio da testa de Nyx.

– Seu desgraçado! – Disse a deusa, arrancando a rosa e esmagando-a.

Darien podia prever o que viria a seguir, sabia que seria doloroso. Assim, quando Nyx nele soltou uma descarga elétrica, já estava preparado e abafou como pôde seu grito de dor. Sabia que, se Rini o ouvisse, correria, mas não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

Ele já estava ferido e não suportou o ataque de pé por muito tempo. Logo estava caído de joelhos.

Nyx se aproximou e tocou-lhe no rosto.

– Eu não quero seu mal, mas não posso permitir tamanha insolência, seu mal-agradecido. Eu fui generosa com a menina, por exemplo. Ela vive graças ao sangue que eu derramei da princesa e do pedaço de alma que retirei de você. Após salvar a menina, bani aquela estúpida da Terra.

– O quê?

– A menina não mais poderia existir nesse mundo; foi preciso juntar sangue e alma pra que ela sobrevivesse. Você precisa aceitar que acabou. Sua querida princesa foi derrotada; ela desistiu de lutar por você e pela menina. É uma fraca.

– Serena não é fraca; ela vai voltar, vai encontrar o caminho de volta.

– Até quando vai continuar se enganando, guardião? Acreditando que aquela estúpida vai poder fazer alguma coisa... O coração dela será corroído pela dor e pela solidão. É uma pena que você não pôde ver a queda, ou melhor, a subida da princesa da Lua.

– Não é verdade! Ela vai conseguir, eu sei disso.

_Serena, me perdoa por não ter estado a seu lado._

– Ela perdeu. Conforme-se com isso e com seu destino.

Nyx tentou beijá-lo, mas Darien se afastou.

– Eu já disse que não quero nada com você!

– E eu já disse que não me importo com isso! Você é meu!

– Deixa o Darien em paz, sua malvada! – Rini correu em direção aos dois.

– Eu sabia que estava perto!

Nyx pegou Rini pelos cabelos, machucando-a:

– Me solta, sua idiota!

– Eu gostava mais de você quando estava desacordada; você é quase tão insuportável quanto a princesa da Lua!

– Deixa a Rini em paz. Ela é só uma criança!

– Essa garotinha irritante vai aprender a me obedecer, assim como você vai entender que não tem escolha.

Rini cuspiu em Nyx e correu para Darien em seguida.

– Você tem péssimos modos, sua pequena estúpida. Mas vou dar um jeito nisso! – Disse a deusa se aproximando furiosa dos dois.

Darien estava se sentindo muito fraco, mas se pôs à frente de Rini.

_Eu não aceito esse destino..._

Uma luz azulada surgiu em torno dele, que agora trajava as roupas de príncipe Endymion.

– Seu estúpido, acaso acha que trocando de roupa vai me deter?

– Por favor, Nyx, pare. Não vê que está tudo errado? Que não pode nos forçar a viver a seu lado?

– Não se atreva a começar com a mesma ladainha da princesa da Lua! Você vem comigo e ponto final.

Nyx se aproximou mais e mais.

Quando a deusa tocou o rosto de Darien, novamente a luz azulada brilhou ao redor dele:

– Serena... volte. – Ele balbuciou.

A deusa foi jogada para trás por aquele brilho intenso que irradiava do príncipe da Terra e que fez subir uma rajada de luz até o céu, como se fosse um sinalizador.

Darien, de olhos fechados, protegendo Rini com sua capa, nem se dera conta do que estava fazendo.

Ainda aturdida, a deusa ouviu alguém chamar seu nome:

– Nyx! – Gritou Sailor Vênus.

– Não vai levar nem nosso príncipe, nem a pequena dama! Antes terá de lutar conosco! – Sentenciou Sailor Pluto.

A Deusa da Noite assustou-se com a presença das sailors ali.

_Como puderam resistir às tentações do mundo das sombras? _

_Isso não é possível._

As sailors formaram um círculo ao redor de Nyx.

– Devolva Serena, Nyx! – Gritou Sailor Star Fighter.

– Isso mesmo! – Continuou Sailor Mars – Traga Serena de volta.

– Não vou trazer a princesa de volta. Quero que ela sofra o que eu sofri. E vocês... Eu lhes dei uma oportunidade de me seguir. Mas vocês escolheram a princesa... Que assim seja!

Nyx fez saiu de dentro de si o cristal das trevas, enquanto as sailors usavam seus golpes:

– Grito Mortal!

– Olympus Mons!

– Brilho Eterno de Vênus!

– Relâmpago Mortal!

– Grande Mancha Vermelha de Júpiter!

– Campo Magnético de Urano!

– Ventos de Netuno!

– Silence Glaive!

– Star Serious Laser!

O cristal das trevas formou um grande campo de escuridão que os poderes das sailors tentavam iluminar. Elas estavam decididas a não desistir.

– Vocês não têm poder suficiente pra me derrotar; não importa que estejam atacando todas juntas! – Bradou Nyx.

– Nós vamos lutar até o fim! – Disse Sailor Júpiter.

– Nós vamos fazer isso pelo bem do nosso planeta! – Completou Sailor Netuno.

– Esse planeta já me pertence, suas tolas. Vocês perderam.

A energia do cristal das trevas absorvia pouco a pouco o poder das sailors, que, embora percebessem isso, não davam um único passo para trás.

_É incrível a força de vontade delas._

_É uma pena que não tenham aceitado._

_Mas já está decidido; minha misericórdia será apenas para o guardião._

O confronto de energias durou quase dez minutos. A energia das sailors foi pouco a pouco decaindo até que caíram uma a uma no chão.

_Se esse confronto tivesse ocorrido há um ano, talvez eu tivesse perdido._

_Princesa, você tem um time magnífico!_

– Guerreiras, vocês serão um belo item a ornar o salão de minha morada!

Nyx fez o cristal subir até pairar por cima de todas as sailors, Darien e Rini.

Dele saiu vários raios que atingiram as sailors e a menina.

– Rini, não! – Gritou Darien em desespero ao ver Rini saindo de suas mãos, sugada pela energia das trevas.

Os corpos das sailors e de Rini pairaram no ar e foram convertidas em estátuas.

– Tolas! Poderiam ter uma boa vida em minha morada, mas escolheram ser transformadas em pedra. Agora sem mais interrupções, guardião, vamos pra casa. Não se preocupe. A menina, e somente ela, vou fazer com que volte à sua forma normal, mas só depois que eu me divertir um pouco com você...

Nyx sorria triunfante quando um pequeno ponto de luz desceu do céu e pousou entre ela e Darien.

– Não vai se divertir hoje, Nyx. Sinto muito.

Era Serena.


	47. O coração de Nyx

**O coração de Nyx**

**Neo Serenity Eternal: Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Fico feliz que tenha acompanhado a história e compartilhado suas impressões sobre ela.**

**Laarc: que bom que encontrou a fic! E também não sei se sinto mais pena do Darien ou da Serena..**

**Shayera Electra: Obrigada pelos reviews que deixou, pela delicadeza em suas considerações.**

Na verdade, esse é o último capítulo :(

Depois dele, haverá apenas um curto epílogo. Espero que gostem. Esse é dos longos.

* * *

Nyx estava em estado de choque com a aparição de Serena em seus trajes de princesa, reluzente com sua aura dourada a iluminar o cenário.

_Como?_

_O que são essas pessoas? O que as leva a resistir de tal forma?_

_O que a pode ter guiado de volta?_

– Serena! – Disse Darien, contendo-se para não abraçá-la – Eu sabia que você ia conseguir!

– Foi você. Eu pude ver brilhando como estrela no céu a sua energia. Eu poderia reconhecer o brilho que saiu de você mesmo em meio a um bilhão de estrelas, Darien. Obrigada por iluminar meu caminho de volta. Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Eu prometo!

Nyx observava a cena enfurecida.

_Aquela luz que ele irradiou e subiu aos céus._

_Ele... ele estava chamando por ela, tentando guiá-la com aquela luz, ainda que não tivesse plena consciência disso. _

_E ela conseguiu voltar, guiada pelo amor que ele sente por ela._

_De novo..._

– Não! Não vai ficar tudo bem, princesa! Eu vou destruí-la. Você não vai perturbar meus planos de novo!

– Nyx, por favor! Chega! Você só está provocando destruição! Já ouvi você chamar a Terra de bela jóia azul, mas o que você está fazendo é converter esse planeta lindo num lugar sombrio e triste.

– Pare com essas bobagens! Não aguento mais tanta tolice! Vamos lutar, princesa! Dessa vez, estou mais forte e vou fazer questão de pisar no seu corpo sem vida.

– Eu aceito lutar. Não vou deixar você destruir esse planeta.

_Selene, eu espero que esteja certa, que essa pedra me ajude a trazer o Cristal de Prata de volta._

Serena atirou o cristal que tinha nas mãos no ar , ela emitia uma aura dourada e cálida ao chamar pelo Cristal de Prata.

_Por favor, Cristal de Prata, volte._

A pedra pairou no ar e, aos poucos, foi atraindo vários pequenos fragmentos. Era o Cristal de Prata, que estava refeito.

– Você conseguiu, Serena! – Disse Darien.

A pedra que ela havia conseguido na Caverna dos Cristais se transformou num cetro todo feito de cristal, um cristal azulado como o céu em dias claros. O Cristal de Prata pousou bem no centro dele, encaixando-se ali.

– Acha que vai me derrotar com essa porcaria de pedrinha? Meu Cristal das Trevas é muito superior a ela!

Serena nada respondeu. Lembrou-se das palavras da deusa Selene, de que deveria ser forte, de que deveria buscar dentro de si poder para derrotar Nyx.

_ Eu vou derrotar você, sim. Mas, antes, eu preciso derrotar essa maldição horrível.

Ela ergueu seu novo cetro e permitiu que o brilho da cura lunar pousasse em Darien, que sob o efeito da luz do Cristal de Prata, finalmente, sentia-se livre da maldição lançada por Nyx.

Era como se um grande peso fosse retirado das costas dele. Aquele sentimento ruim que o acompanhava desde o dia que recebeu de Nyx o sopro da morte o havia abandonado.

Ele olhou com ternura para Serena, os olhos marejados em agradecimento por ela ter conseguido livrá-lo daquele fardo terrível, com o qual se vira obrigado a conviver por um ano.

Serena sorriu e carinhosamente deu as mãos àquele a quem amava.

_ Darien, eu posso tocar você de novo...

Nyx ficou enfurecida com a cena.

– Vocês dois não vão ficar juntos! Eu não vou permitir isso, princesa!

Nyx lançou uma rajada de luz sombria sobre o casal, mas ambos emitiam uma energia cálida que os tornou imunes aos ataques da deusa.

– Você não vai mais nos separar, Nyx. Desista desses propósitos malignos! – Disse-lhe Serena

Sem soltar as mãos de Darien, ela ergueu seu novo cetro, onde agora estava o Cristal de Prata.

Darien também se sentia diferente. E de dentro de seu corpo saiu um cristal dourado, que Serena reconheceu prontamente da luta contra Sailor Galáxia. Era a semente estelar do guardião da Terra.

O casal se entreolhou. Eles não diziam uma só palavra; e também não soltavam as mãos; iriam lutar juntos na batalha final.

O Cristal das Trevas pairava no ar, suas sombras malignas mais uma vez estavam por entrar ferozmente em ação.

Serena estava pronta e o brilho de seu cristal uniu-se ao de Darien.

Dava-se início ao confronto.

A luz resplandecente dos dois cristais duelava com a força maligna do cristal das trevas.

– Vocês dois... Não importa que tenham unido suas forças. Não vão derrotar o poder do Cristal das Trevas.

– Nós vamos conseguir, Nyx! Juntos nós dois vamos conseguir! – Disse Serena.

O fato de os dois se manterem de mãos dadas afetava profundamente a deusa.

_Maldita princesa da Lua, conseguiu acabar com a minha maldição._

_Mas não vai tê-lo de volta; vai perder essa batalha._

– Desistam! De que vale proteger esse mundo? Eu já não disse para os dois? Se não disse ainda, digo agora então. Esse mundo é sujo!

– Isso não é verdade! – Disse Darien.

– Ainda há muitas coisas boas pelas quais vale a pena lutar – Completou Serena.

– Vocês dois não passam de tolos!

– Você é que está sendo tola, Nyx! – Tornou Darien.

– Pare com essa luta sem sentido. Ainda há tempo.

– Eu não vou desistir de tomar a Terra. Esse planeta é meu!

Era difícil para Serena e Darien permanecerem em combate. A energia do Cristal das Trevas era extremamente poderosa, mas sentiam-se confiantes ao estarem ali, no momento mais decisivo, de mãos dadas, lutando juntos.

Para Nyx, também não estava sendo fácil. Já havia se desgastado bastante na batalha contra as sailors.

_Eles não desistem._

_Juntos são muito fortes._

Serena e Darien seguravam a mão um do outro com força. Sabiam que deveriam buscar suas últimas forças para derrotar Nyx.

_Não é só o guardião que dá forças à princesa da Lua. Ela também faz com que ele fique mais forte._

_Mas nem mesmo assim vão me vencer!_

– Seus dois idiotas! Eu não vou ser vencida; não aqui! Eu vou matar você, sua maldita. E você, meu teimoso guardião, ainda vai se ajoelhar aos meus pés.

– Pare com esses delírios, Nyx. Já disse que não vou me unir a você!

As sombras no céu davam contornos ainda mais soturnos à batalha que se desenrolava.

Houve mesmo um momento em que Serena e Darien iam sendo jogados para trás, mas apertaram as mãos com ainda mais firmeza.

– Eu vou ficar junto de você até o fim!

– Eu não vou desistir, Darien. Nós vamos conseguir vencer mais essa prova.

Eles fecharam os olhos e buscaram suas últimas forças.

Foi nesse momento que o brilho dos dois cristais chegou ao seu ápice.

_Eu não acredito nisso._

_Esse poder..._

O brilho dos dois cristais eclipsou as trevas que o cristal maligno de Nyx estava produzindo.

_Meu cristal..._

O cristal das trevas finalmente se partia no ar. E, com ele, dissolvia-se o feitiço que transformava as sailors e Rini em pedra.

Com a quebra do cristal das trevas, elas voltaram ao normal, enquanto Nyx ficou derrotada no chão.

Com o fim da batalha, o cristal dourado voltou para dentro do corpo de Darien, que caiu de joelhos no chão.

– Darien, você está bem?

– Não se preocupe comigo, só estou me sentindo um pouco fraco.

– Mas...

– Veja o que temos ali, Serena. Você conseguiu!

E Serena avistou o sorriso de cada sailor e de Rini, que estavam felizes pela vitória obtida ali.

– Meninas! – Ela correu em direção a elas.

– Serena! – Rini foi a primeira a enroscá-la em um abraço.

Nyx estava caída e inconformada com a derrota nesse embate.

_Como isso aconteceu?_

_Aquela irritante não sofreu nada! Eu não consegui!_

Enquanto Serena abraçava as amigas e Rini, não percebeu que Nyx, num último suspiro de sua loucura, abriu suas grandes asas e voou na direção de Darien, que estava caído no chão.

_Vou destruir seu coração, sua desgraçada!_

– Princesa da Lua, a vitória na batalha foi sua. Mas não vou permitir que seja feliz! – Disse, desferindo uma violenta descarga elétrica em Darien que acabou inconsciente.

A deusa trazia nas mãos uma adaga de ouro, a mesma que usara contra ela antes de bani-la da Terra, e a encostou no pescoço de Darien.

– Não, Nyx! Não faça isso! – Gritou Serena.

– Eu vou derrotar você, princesa. Se essa é a única maneira de vê-la abatida, ele vai morrer! Não vai ser meu, mas seu também não será!

Nyx estava com a adaga rente ao pescoço de Darien.

_Eu não queria que você morresse; eu queria que tudo fosse diferente._

_Mas não posso permitir que ela vença no final._

Sailor Moon empunhou o Cristal de Prata, mas estava demasiado fraca após aquela batalha. A cena se passava em dramáticos segundos bem à sua frente e temia não ser rápida o bastante.

Com mãos trêmulas, Nyx tentava deslizar a adaga no pescoço de Darien.

_Por quê?_

_Por que é tão difícil?_

_É só com a morte dele que você vai fazer algum dano nela, na estúpida princesa da Lua._

Mas não conseguia e começou a chorar diante de sua impossibilidade de matar aquele ser.

_Eu não consigo._

_Eu não consigo matá-lo!_

Ela atirou o punhal para longe dos dois.

_Eu... não posso matar você, guardião._

_Meu coração não permite que eu faça isso._

Darien aos poucos acordava nos braços de Nyx, que trazia um sorriso sofrido nos lábios.

– Você vai ficar bem, guardião. Não vou mais fazê-lo sofrer. Eu sinto muito por todo mal que eu lhe fiz.

Aos poucos, uma aura cristalina, prateada, começou a circundar a deusa. Suas grandes asas se abriram e o verde de seus olhos se metamorfoseou, transmitindo paz e serenidade.

Rini queria correr até os dois, mas Serena a segurou.

– Espere. Ela não vai ferir o Darien.

– Você tem certeza?

– Tenho. Veja!

– Eu não devia forçá-lo a nada. Eu espero que você um dia possa me perdoar, Darien – Era a primeira vez que a deusa o chamava pelo nome.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e viu feições completamente diferentes. Não era mais aquela criatura que trazia o semblante maculado pelo ódio; agora havia um misto de tristeza e arrependimento.

– Eu acho que posso perdoar você, se prometer que não vai mais tentar ferir meu planeta, nem tentar me separar das pessoas que eu amo – Disse ele segurando nas mãos da deusa.

– Tem a minha palavra!

Uma nova transformação se operou na paisagem. As sombras pouco a pouco se dissipavam nos céus, permitindo aos raios do Sol voltarem a tocar o chão em sua plenitude.

Um azul singelo tomava conta do céu e a opressão que Darien sentia no peito desapareceu.

A aura da Deusa da Noite agora era mais esplendorosa e reluzente que nunca.

– Você está livre, guardião! – Disse soltando as mãos dele e se afastando.

Serena correu na direção de Darien e o abraçou.

– É uma mulher de sorte, princesa...

"Cuide bem dele. Meu lugar não é entre vocês. A paz entre a Deusa da Noite e a Terra está selada".

Nyx sumiu diante de todos.

– Até que enfim acabou! – Disse Sailor Vênus.

As sailors sorriam umas para as outras. Estavam cansadas, mas extremamente felizes por verem os céus límpidos novamente.

– Na verdade, ainda não acabou de todo! – Disse Serena.

– Como assim, cara de lua cheia? – Perguntou Haruka.

As sailors a olhavam espantadas e com receio. Há um ano, na outra batalha, uma frase semelhante foi dita.

– Acho que Nyx não voltará a nos atacar! Ela decretou paz, vi sinceridade nela – Disse Sailor Pluto.

– Não se trata disso.

– Então o que é? – Perguntou Rei, curiosa.

– Falta uma coisa! – Respondeu Serena.

E literalmente se jogou em cima de Darien, os dois caindo no chão.

"Eu senti falta de ficar assim, sem quase desmaiar", continuou, dando-lhe um grande beijo em seguida.

Ami cobriu os olhos da pequena Rini.

– Ai, eu também quero ver... – Dizia a curiosa menina.

Quando Serena se afastou de Darien, ele sentiu uma sensação diferente.

O mesmo ocorreu a Rini, que viu com espanto um pequeno ponto de luz sair de dentro de si.

Era um pedaço de alma querendo voltar para o seu lugar...

Emocionado, Darien levou as mãos ao peito. Com os olhos marejados, mirava sua futura esposa e filha.

Rini sentia-se elevar e percebeu que era hora de voltar para o futuro.

Era hora de voltar para casa.

– Pequena dama, comporte-se quando chegar em casa – Disse com ternura Setsuna.

– Pode deixar! – Tornou Rini com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

– Já vi que vou ter muito trabalho com essa menina! – Observou Serena.

Rini acenava, enquanto entrava no portal do tempo.

Finalmente, ela estaria em casa.

E em segurança.

– Terminou, Darien! – Disse Serena.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Os dois se abraçaram ainda com mais força dessa vez.

– O que foi, Haruka? – Perguntou Ami espantada ao reparar na lágrima que corria no rosto da amiga.

– Foi só um cisco que caiu no meu olho! – Respondeu com um quê de mau-humor.

Michiru sorriu e deu-lhe as mãos.

Seiya observava o casal com um misto de alegria e tristeza.

_Que bom que esteja feliz, Bombom._

A luta havia terminado. A normalidade no céu mostrava que os tempos de paz haviam voltado.

Era hora de regressar ao templo.

Lá estavam Kakyuu, Taiki e Yaten.

– Darien! – Emocionou-se a princesa ao ver que ele estava em segurança.

– Você está viva, princesa!

Kakyuu conteve-se. Sua vontade era correr e abraçá-lo, mas estava decidida a não cometer nenhum equívoco.

Seiya percebeu no olhar de sua princesa que muito ela teve de se controlar.

_Princesa... Você também..._

Com a derrota de Nyx, era chegada a hora de Taiki, Yaten, Seiya e kakyuu voltarem a seu planeta.

Mas, antes, era preciso fazer uma grande confraternização.

Lita tratou de ir para a cozinha e comandou os trabalhos. Ela praticamente açoitou Serena que, preguiçosa, não queria cozinhar.

– Mas que coisa, Serena! Ainda bem que o Darien sabe se virar na cozinha. Tenho até pena dele...

– Ai, Lita, você parece até a Rei me criticando.

– O que tem eu?

_Ai, essa não!_

"O que você anda falando de mim pelas costas, Serena?"

– Nada, Rei...

Rei sorriu. Como amava implicar com Serena!

Sob a luz da Lua, todos comeram, riram e conversaram.

Era um momento de alegria e paz, antes de cada um seguir seus caminhos novamente.

Setsuna, sempre misteriosa, despediu-se naquela mesma noite.

Michiru, Haruka e Hotaru partiram pela manhã.

Taiki, Yaten, Seiya e Kakyuu também.

– Bombom, eu vou sentir muito a sua falta.

– Eu também, Seiya. Você é um grande amigo!

Seiya sorriu. De algum modo, estava muito feliz. Seu coração agora se aquietava e ansiava pela volta ao lar.

Kakyuu lançou um discreto olhar a Darien e tentou controlar incontroláveis rubores crescentes em seu rosto, provocados pela lembrança recente de um beijo roubado.

– O que foi, princesa? – Perguntou Taiki.

– Nada... – Respondeu com simplicidade, agora ocultando um sorriso, ao se lembrar do feito e se sentir um pouco travessa.

Um planeta a estava aguardando, precisando de seus cuidados. Da Terra, levava consigo a incrível jornada da batalha contra Nyx e das lembranças de um sentimento que iria durar para sempre, com a intensidade que fosse.

E os quatro partiram como quatro pontos de luz a percorrer os céus.

– Meninas! Eu sou muito feliz por tê-las ao meu lado! E a você também, Darien –Disse Serena.


	48. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Era o final da festa de noivado de Darien e Serena.

Enquanto seus pais, exaustos, só pensavam em descansar, ela queria continuar com seu amado. Após tanta dificuldade para fazer algo tão simples como tocá-lo, não podia deixar de se emocionar com os eventos desse dia.

_ O que foi, Serena? _ Perguntou Darien, ao perceber os olhos de sua noiva marejados.

_ Eu estou muito feliz hoje... Houve momentos em que eu cheguei a pensar que esse dia não chegaria.

_ Eu também, mas acabou. Nós estamos juntos de novo.

Da janela da casa, podia-se ver um luar magnífico.

Os dois foram para o jardim, onde poderiam sentir melhor o doce vento noturno. Abraçados, não percebiam que, ao longe, eram observados pela própria Deusa da Lua, Selene:

_ Você pensa que tudo acabou, Serena. Mas muitas lutas virão pela frente. Os deuses estão despertando... Você terá de ser forte, pois o futuro da Terra está em jogo!

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo curtinho de encerramento da fic. Espero que tenham gostado de acompanhar esta história. Agradeço a todos vocês que, em algum momento, compartilharam suas opiniões sobre ela comigo! Beijos!


End file.
